The School That (Unfortunately) Was
by NamineOblivion34
Summary: It's the first day of school, and tensions will be getting high between these young girls and boys. Who has ever heard of a high school with no drama? What happens when a secret is discovered within only days of everyone's enrollment? And when will lovers finally break the barrier of shyness? And what does a porn website have to do with it! Roxas x Namine, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Kairi! Olette! Namine! WAKE UP!" Selphie turned the lights on and off rapidly in the dorm room shared by all 4 girls.

Namine groaned angrily. "Selphie dammit! Stop that!" She rolled back over, facing the wall. "It's not even time for school yet!"

Kairi and Olette did the same, much to Selphie's disappointment.

"Guys. Come on. Today is orientation. Don't wanna be lateeeeeee!" Selphie chimed as she rushed about, making sure her things were in her bag.

"Ugh Selphie, we took a tour of the place yesterday when we got here. We know where everything is. All the classrooms, bathrooms, and the gym and cafeteria." Olette grumbled, pulling her orange bed sheets with white Hawaiian flowers over herself.

"Girls you don't understand." Selphie sat down at the coffee table next to the small couch, her face lighting up. "I'm talking...about scoping out the cute boys." Kairi and Olette instantly sat up in their beds at this as Namine rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Selphie, get a boyfriend already. I'll be happy when you do so you can stop fawning over idiots." Namine propped her head up on her elbow.

"Oh come on Namine. We know you've had a crush on Roxas for years. It's very very obvious." Kairi giggled, her shoulder length hair swaying.

"And I know that you wish you could get into Sora's pants." Namine rolled over, starting to put on her skinny jeans.

"You're right, I won't deny that. Don't you ever wanna know what a penis looks like?" Kairi blushed, giggling more.

"Read a science book. Better yet, take a sex education class." Namine zipped up her jeans, pulling on a plan white t-shirt along with her favorite black jacket.

"Oh Namine you dress so dull. Why don't you mix up the colors a bit instead of being so drab?" Olette was overlooking her outfit.

"Maybe I like being plain. It attracts less attention; less idiots. And I like that." Namine turned the doorknob of their dorm. "I'm getting stuff from the vending machine. Who wants what?"

Olette tossed Namine her coins. "Get me a bottle of orange juice, and Kairi said she wants a strawberry pop tart." Namine took the change, happy to have a reason to leave the room.

As she stepped out into the hall, things got crowded. Many newcomers were wandering around, trying to find their dorms or observing what classes were where. Namine and her friends had come yesterday, deciding it would be more efficient. Actual school classes didn't start until tomorrow.

Namine casually stuck her hands in her pockets, walking down the hall.

"Aye Namine!" Namine turned around, noticing her familiar bright red spikey-haired friend Axel. She smiled.

"Hey Axel, it's great to see you. This place is a real bust, huh? Too much crap for me to take in." She laughed, and they did their "handshake" they had made up over the summer.

"So..what brings you in the hall during the early hours of the morning?" Axel's bright and friendly green eyes shone. "Last time I recalled, you don't get up this early."

"The royal highnesses had a request that I go and get food from the vending machine. I wanted to leave that dreaded dorm room anyways." Namine ran her fingers over the change in her pocket.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I'm in an entirely separate dorm room and I can still hear Sora, Hayner, Tidus, and Roxas in the other room. All they do is talk about those girls. Jesus."

"Well, you might want to let them know that those girls they happen to be dreaming about frequently talk about their penis size. That's the main reason why I left." Namine shuddered.

Axel laughed. "Well i'm sorry that those girls will most likely be disappointed. I doubt the packages in their pants are worth anything to talk about." They both laughed at this.

"Hey, Axel!" They both turned around as Roxas came rolling up on his skateboard to a stop. He dismounted it like a pro, picking it up. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Sora is having one of his famous meltdowns about the realization that school is actually starting." He rolled his eyes, and Axel laughed. Namine took this time to examine Roxas's appearance. Something of which she hadn't taken the time to do before. He looked nice in his usual black shirt with his black and white checkered jacket and his dark black skinny jeans. He had a nice black pair of converse on, all complete with a beanie that complimented his hair nicely.

Namine was aware of her staring, and looked away. "Hey Namine." She blinked, finally realize Roxas had spoke to her.

"Oh, hey, haha.." Namine rubbed the back of her head nervously. _I hate myself..._

"How was your summer? I think I only saw you a couple times." Namine tried to focus on his question as his piercing cobalt eyes were staring back at her.

"It was good...good..kind of annoying with all the airhead girls. You have no idea." Namine rolled her eyes, remembering the task at hand. "Well I'm just heading to the vending machine. They wanted me to get some stuff for them."

"Oh that's cool..is it okay if I go with you guys? I seriously do not wanna go back into that room. I can't believe I got paired up with them as roommates." Roxas sighed.

Namine and Axel and Roxas continued their walk to the vending machine. Axel told Roxas about that Namine said about the girls talking about penises. This got him laughing.

"Don't tell me they talk about Sora's, because it's pretty disappointing." Roxas laughed.

Namine rolled her eyes. "They talk about yours too, idiot. Whose to say all of your guys' aren't impressive?" She laughed as Roxas's face turned red.

"Then I guess I'll be the bearer of bad news, Namine. They talk about your stuff as well." Roxas smirked at her as she got angry.

"Wait what? Who? I'll kill them I swear." Namine's hands turned into fists. "You guys are all sick perverts." Roxas put his hands up.

"It wasn't me, it was probably Vanitas. I mean he's came into the dorm room like 10 times and everyone else in there likes someone besides you. Kick his ass, not mine." Roxas looked at her.

"I will." Namine thrusted the change into Axel's hand. "Get them their shit they wanted. I have bigger problems to face."

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Namine stalked down the hallway, looking for the jet black hair that belonged to Vanitas. _Damn his stupid ass to hell. I'll kick it._

Namine spotted the spikey haired boy lounging against the wall, talking to his usual group of idiots.

"Vanitas you shitbag I swear." Namine shoved him against the wall. "You're a piece of shit. Don't talk about me or my body to your little friends or anyone else. You disgust me."

Vanitas merely smiled at her threats, his creepy yellow eyes staring at her. "Relax honey, I haven't said anything to anyone."

"I swear I will fucking kill you. You're a low life scumbag and I hope you get out of mine. Don't fucking call me honey, i'm not your girlfriend. You know I hate you and I always will. You're a sick bastard." Namine shoved him hard again. He fought back, pushing her harder with more strength.

"Oh little Namine. You're still so weak and fragile." Vanitas and his friends laughed.

"Fuck yourself." Namine hissed, pushing him hard as he fell down, everyone around them gasping. She stalked away, her face red with anger, her blue eyes blazing.

XxXxX xXxX xXxX

Namine made her way back to the dorm, noticing that Axel had dropped by, giving the girls their food.

"Nami, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kairi looked up, concerned.

"Vanitas is a piece of shit. He's talking about my body to other people in school." Namine huffed out, her anger still rising.

Selphie sighed. "It's okay Namine. Everyone knows he's a piece of shit. They won't believe what he has to say. Just calm down. It's only the beginning of the school year."

"Exactly. I hate people." Namine flopped on her bed.

* * *

And there's the first chapter! I'm starting this to see how interested you guys are in it. **And yes, for the sake of you epic fangirls, there will be multiple lemons between different pairings.** I am excited to say that. Stay kawaii! **HIT THIS UP WITH A REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late as Namine laid down on her bed in her dorm. Throughout the day, the girls had been in and out, hanging out with the boys or talking about other gross sexual topics that had to do with the guys.

"So, I heard a rumor that there was a hole in the wall in the janitor's closet next to the boys' locker room. Who says we should check it out sometime?" Selphie was giving a girlish giggle, looking around at the other girls in the group.

"Selphie! Where did you even hear of such a thing? Besides, it's rude to be spying on the boys! Although I totally wanna get a view of their awesome bods.." Kairi giggled.

"Well if you must, I heard it from Xion."

"Xion?! You heard that from Xion? How could you even talk to her? She lies about anything and everything she can think of. I highly doubt it's even true." Namine rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Why don't you guys just go ask out your 'crushes' already? I'm tired of hearing about this useless shit. It's annoying."

Olette scowled at Namine. "It's not that easy Namine. Besides, this school is full of bitches that are determined to make up rumors. There's too many rumors to even tell what's true and what isn't anymore."

"Exactly. That's why I'm saying you shouldn't bother with girls like Xion. They're absolute trouble. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's dating that asshat Vanitas. They both are terrible people. Perfect match." Namine laid back, lounging on her bed.

"But come on, girls. Wouldn't you like to see if we could actually spy on the boys? I'd totally wanna see if there was a chance that Tidus might be naked in there." Selphie blushed, enjoying the fact that she was being naughty.

"I wanna see if I could catch Sora naked!" Kairi chimed in.

"Maybe...Hayner might be in there.." Olette was pondering her thoughts.

Namine rolled her eyes again. "Oh please. If you're so interested, then just go. There's still plenty of people too busy with orientation to even notice if you go in there. If you ask me, you girls are worse than the guys. And I've heard from Axel that they frequently talk about your guys' features as well. So if you'd all just grow some balls and ask them out, then you'd be okay. I'm telling you this because knowing those idiot guys, they definitely won't make the first move."

Olette, Kairi, and Selphie finally nodded their heads in agreement. Namine just continued rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I say we go and see what we can find. Maybe even take some pictures while we're at it!" Selphie giggled, heading to the door as Kairi and Olette followed. "You staying here, Nami?"

"Hell yeah I am. I don't want any part of whatever 'this' is supposed to be." Namine motioned to the space around them with her hands.

As soon as the dorm door closed shut, Namine breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, away from those idiots."

Much to her dismay, there was a knock at the door soon after. "It's open." Namine called. She was relieved after realizing it was Axel.

"Hey, the girls just ran off. I'm glad you decided to show up and keep me company." Namine laughed.

Axel sat over by the couch next to the windows. He opened them, lighting up a cigarette.

"If you get us expelled for smoking, I will end you."

Axel laughed at her threat. "Don't worry, I'll try and blow the smoke outside." Namine knew he was a pyromaniac for some weird reason ever since they were little.

"So where's the rest of the guys?" Namine asked casually, picking up her white iPhone.

"They all decided to go take showers in the locker room. I guess they thought it'd be a good idea now since everyone else is out and about and the bathroom is completely abandoned." Axel puffed his cigarette casually.

Namine almost choked on the air she started to inhale at his words. _Oh boy...I really do hope Xion was lying about that hole in the closet._

"So where did the girls run off to?"

Namine stopped in the middle of her desperate text to Selphie. "Oh..you know..just off, doing..stupid girly things I didn't want to be a part of."

Axel laughed. "I can believe that. So how did your run in with Vanitas go earlier?"

Namine's anger quickly returned. "I gave him a fair warning. God I hate him. And I thought that him and Xion were supposed to be a thing or something. Yet he decides to be a complete pig towards me. This is why I don't date anyone. Ever." Namine hurriedly continued her text to Selphie, warning her about the boys being in the bathroom. Seconds after, she realized it was a dumb move, considering that would make her want to spy on them even more.

Axel's bright red phone started to go off. "Ugh..." he answered it, annoyed. "How should I know? Why? Ugh yes, just hang on." He hung up, putting out his cigarette and tossing it out the window. "I've gotta bounce. A friend of mine misplaced some luggage during orientation. See ya, Namine." Namine waved goodbye as Axel headed out the door.

Namine was lounging on her bed when a few minutes later she got an urgent text from Selphie:

 _OMG Nams, get over here quick! You HAVE to see what just happened!_

Namine groaned, getting up. "Looks like I'll be saving their asses from trouble once again."

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Namine quietly made her way down the hall, happy that too many people were rushing around to notice her. She got down to the end of the hall, standing next to the janitor's closet. She looked around cautiously, but was roughly pulled into the closet by Olette before she could open the door.

Namine whispered frantically. "What the hell?!"

Kairi shushed her. "Namine oh my god, it's real. The hole. It's behind this piece of paper on the wall. It must've been made by accident from something heavy." Kairi lifted a small piece of paper off the wall, light shining through a visibly small hole.

"Kairi!" Namine smacked her hand as she let go of the paper. "The boys are taking showers! I'm not going to spy on them!"

"No, Namine, seriously, you need to see what's going on, it's hilarious." Olette covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Guys no, I don't wanna look." Namine was protesting, but Selphie shoved her against the wall as Kairi removed the paper again.

Namine couldn't help but look through the hole by instinct. What she saw created a multitude of laughs trying to erupt up her throat as she held them back.

Namine spotted Vanitas and Riku showering naked together! Naked! And they were kissing and moaning and rubbing each other. Namine's face went completely red.

"Oh my god you guys.." Namine whispered faintly. A smirk played upon her face as she reached for her phone. "I guess Vanitas has been hiding something from all of us for a while." Namine snapped a picture on her phone.

Olette and Kairi giggled as Selphie joined.

"This is the best truthful thing Xion has ever said to me.." Selphie giggled quietly.

* * *

Thank you for viewing my first chapter of this story! I have not gotten many reviews, but I'm hoping as the story progresses, things will change. In this chapter, things are heating up between drama and rumors! Especially Vanitas and Riku ;) but thank you lovely viewers for taking the time to read my stories. **I will try to update frequently, stay Kawaii!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: **BIG THANKS TO Sora23ish FOR ALREADY ENCOURAGING ME TO GO AHEAD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Namine and the girls were still crowded in the janitor's closet, watching the scene before them unfold.

"I had NO idea that Vanitas would ever be gay!" Olette was snickering as the girls glanced through the hidden hole.

As Vanitas and Riku finally ended their steamy time together, much to Kairi's pleasure, Sora was in the bathroom, showering.

"Move move!" Kairi shoved the girls away as she strained to get a full view in the hidden hole. "Oh my god he's so hot.."

Namine and Olette pretended to puke as Selphie giggled.

"Ooh Roxas is there too!"

Namine's heart skipped a beat as she longed to even take a simple peek at her crush's body when she had the chance for once. Olette, Selphie, and Kairi exchanged turns looking through their newly found method of spying.

"Roxas is so toned...and his package...woah..." Olette whispered admirably as Namine itched more and more to peek. She didn't want the endless teasing she'd receive for the next 20 years if they even found a shred of interest on her.

"Namine you should really get a look..it's sooooo hot." Kairi was practically drooling at the sight of Sora.

Namine rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed as she glanced through the whole. "Oh god.." she mumbled to herself, taking in Roxas's amazing form. He had perfect abs, nice toned muscles, and well, his package wasn't anything to be taken lightly. Namine was almost drooling herself. Reluctantly, she drew away, trying to not seem interested.

"It's not even the first day of school, and we've already found something amazing that we'll use many times to come this year. Well I know I will." Selphie had a naughty grin.

Namine was almost smiling herself, thinking about all the blackmail she could use on Vanitas, not to mention catching a glimpse of Roxas once in a while as well.

Eventually, the girls decided to take their leave, making their way back to their dorm. The day was growing late, and they had their first day of official school classes tomorrow.

"Ugh, I'm already dreading the thought of long boring classes with no hot boys to stare at." Selphie was already complaining before they went to bed.

"Speaking of boys, does anyone have Vanitas's number? I'd like to do a little blackmailing. I think I'll be having fun with this." Namine was smirking to herself.

"Oh I do! One time, me and some other people were paired up to do a group project and we all decided to have each other's numbers to meet up. Of course, I didn't ever use his." Selphie handed Namine her bright yellow phone (I'm guessing you've figured out I've been incorporating the character's main colors with their phones). Namine typed the number into her contacts, saving it.

"Thanks Selphie...I have a feeling more of these pictures will be turning up on Vanitas's phone." Namine gave an evil smile.

Kairi laughed. "Next time, I'm bringing MY phone. I want to keep all of Sora's amazing features with me to admire wherever I go." Kairi's eyes were starry as she stared off into space.

Olette laughed. "Maybe tomorrow I'll go down and see if Hayner will be taking part in these events..hehehe.." Olette giggled, looking at her orange phone.

The girls talked for a while about their plans to use their "secret" for many other things. After a while, they decided to finally retire for the day in store tomorrow.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Namine grumbled, carrying her class schedule as she meandered down the hallways. Her classes were already dull and boring. Fortunately, Olette, Selphie, and Kairi were all in them, so it was not a terrible bore. In the back of her mind, Namine was still praying that she might have a class with Roxas. After that delicious view of him in the shower, she couldn't resist thinking about him.

Before Namine knew it, it was time for their lunch hour. Each grade ate at separate hours, and this made Namine grateful all her friends were the same age as her.

"Nami, come sit with us!" Selphie was chiming in her high voice across the cafeteria. Namine felt sorry for the poor people sitting close to Selphie who just got their ear drums exploded. Namine happily went over, sitting next to Selphie as more of their friends gathered around.

"Hey Namine."

Namine looked up, seeing those enticing cobalt blue eyes. Roxas's smile was so perfect, she almost died. "H..hey Roxas." She felt stupid for stuttering. After seeing him last night, everything was so different. He sat across from her as she prayed her blushing wasn't too evident.

"Hiyah, Kairi! I'm glad I saw you in some of my classes." Sora bounded up with his usual goofy grin, causing Kairi to almost spit out her juice as she remembered last night.

"Hi Sora!" She gave him a friendly wave and smile, her face beet red.

Olette and Selphie began whispering to each other, no doubtedly about last night as Namine watched them giggle.

"What's with you guys today?" Roxas raised his eyebrow as Namine's face reddened.

"We're just...tired is all. And you know how those two get when they have to drink coffee in the morning." Namine laughed, pointing at Olette and Selphie.

"I can definitely believe that." Roxas laughed. "So how are you feeling about science? I'm dreading it. Apparently the new teacher is supposed to be some brainiac."

Namine shrugged. "I'm pretty good at science. Hopefully it'll just be a walk in the park."

"Then I'll be sure to ask you for help then. Because I could honestly care less about photosynthesis and what not." Namine chuckled with Roxas.

Sora started talking with his mouth full like an idiot as usual. "I hawte all dat mawth stwuff." Kairi giggled, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Sora, do you always chew with your mouth open? I swear it's a habit you've always had."

Sora swallowed his food, shrugging.

Namine looked up, noticing a rare moment where Riku and Vanitas were walking towards each other. She smiled to herself, wondering if they even dared to make eye contact. They walked by each other as if nothing could ever possibly happen between each other.

Roxas was looking in the direction that Namine was staring. "So...have you caught on?"

"What? What do you mean?" Namine looked at Roxas, blushing.

"Have you caught on that they're gay? A lot of people really don't know. But I'm telling you, you'd be happy being a girl if you knew what went on between those two in the locker room..Jesus.." Roxas shuddered.

Olette giggled. "Oh, if only we knew.." Namine elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"So, when did you find this out?" Namine pretended to be shocked.

"I walked in on them. But I don't think they saw me at the time. They must think that absolutely no one knows. They're idiots." Roxas laughed to himself.

Namine couldn't believe that Roxas knew but hadn't told anyone at all. Maybe they didn't believe him. Namine laughed with him, not even having to force it.

Roxas raised his eyebrows as he noticed Sora and Kairi getting quite comfortable with each other. Sora whispered something into Kairi's ear, making her blush and laugh.

Namine and Olette pretended to make disgusted faces as Selphie smiled, proud that the two were finally warming up to each other.

Namine felt her phone sitting in her pocket. All it took was one message to send Vanitas into a complete hell of blackmail and torturing. Namine was still unsure of whether to convey her plan or not.

"Namine? Hello?" Selphie was waving a hand in her face.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about something." Namine looked up, embarrassed.

Selphie gave her a weird look, wondering what was going on in the blonde's mind. Namine gave her an I'll-tell-you-later glance.

"Will you two stop? Public display of affection is disgusting. No PDA please." Roxas laughed as Kairi and Sora stopped their whispering session.

"We're discussing very important things, Roxas." Kairi pouted angrily.

Namine rolled her eyes. _I can think of the unimportant things you guys are talking about, and it's probably sex._

"So Namine, I was wondering if I could have your number? You know, so that way we can contact each other when I'm completely clueless about our science homework." Roxas laughed, giving her a friendly smile.

Namine smiled back, already knowing Selphie was freaking out in shock right next to her. _Damn...I'll never ever hear the end of this. I'll kill you, Selphie._

"Here, you can just put it in your phone." Namine smiled, handing her phone to him.

"Thanks. I hope it's okay if I occasionally ask you for help. I mean, you wouldn't strangle me, right?"

Namine laughed. "No, but I probably would if it was Sora."

"Hey!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Honestly Sora, it's only the truth. We've all tried to help you at least once and have gotten annoyed while trying." Olette stated honestly. Everyone else nodded in agreement, much to Sora's displeasure.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Luckily, the gang only had their last two classes of the day, and then they would be free to go to their dorms.

"Ugh." Namine looked at her schedule again, grumbling. She had science next, and she knew that although Roxas and possibly her other friends would be in it, Vanitas would be present as well. She had overheard him talking about it earlier.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Namine reluctantly made her way down the hall, entering the classroom. To her disappointment, Vanitas indeed was there. She scrambled to find a seat, realizing that the only one left was the one in front of her terrible enemy.

Namine carefully sat down as Vanitas spoke up. "Well hey there, Namine. Haven't seen you in a while since your angry outburst towards me." He laughed.

"I swear to God I could ruin you right now, Vanitas. Trust me. You don't want me to go there." Namine felt the square shape of her phone gently resting on her thigh in her pocket.

"Oohh, I feel so threatened. I just might shit myself." Vanitas laughed along with his friends.

Namine smiled to herself. _Oh you will. You really will._

Roxas entered the room, giving Namine a smile as he sat down at the only available seat next to chattering Selphie. Poor Roxas.

"Oh, you got the eyes for Roxas, huh Namine?" Vanitas whispered cunningly in her ear. Namine's expression soon turned dull.

"Vanitas, get off my ass. I swear." Namine growled at him.

"Lighten up, you're being a bitch." Vanitas leaned back in his chair casually.

Namine's face boiled red with anger. _That's it, I'm definitely doing it tonight._ Namine's grip tightened on her phone. She couldn't wait for the day to be over already.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

After many shy conversations with Roxas in her last class that happened to be math, Namine was practically sprinting down the hallway. She needed to get to her dorm as soon as possible and figure out what the best way to torture Vanitas with the picture was.

Namine flopped down on her bed, pulling out her phone. She decided to wait for the others to arrive back to hear their opinions.

Finally, Olette, Kairi, and Selphie entered the dorm.

"Guys! Hurry and shut the door, I really need your opinion on something." Namine sat up quickly, sitting on the floor.

Selphie eagerly shut the door and sat on the floor with the rest of the girls, excited to hear a new piece of drama that she could chatter about.

"Okay..so..that picture of Vanitas and Riku I took last night..I'm seriously considering sending it to Vanitas as blackmail." Namine talked quietly as if anyone could be lurking outside by the door.

Olette gasped. "Are you sure Nami? If he ever finds out who did it, you could get expelled. Maybe even worse."

"That's just the thing. The beauty about this is that barely anybody in this school has my phone number. No one would know except for you guys. And I can definitely trust you guys to keep a secret. And Selphie, you better try really really hard not to spill my secret." All the girls looked at her as she pouted.

"Come on guys, I know how to keep a secret." She crossed her arms, feeling untrusted.

"It's not that we don't want you to know. It's just that you have to be careful to not even discuss it with anyone but us. It's extremely important. Think of all the cruel and evil things Vanitas has done to you over the years. He's the school's biggest bully." Kairi was smiling more and more, beginning to like the idea of blackmailing Vanitas.

Olette nodded in agreement. "This could be our chance to get back at him. Once and for all. He'll never relax again, knowing that someone knows his biggest secret."

Namine smiled. "Alright. So we're all in?"

The girls nodded.

"Great. Now, I'm gonna send this picture to Vanitas with a simple threat. Help me think of one." Namine selected Vanitas's number on her phone, adding the picture and clicking on the text box, thinking.

"What if we make him swear on his life to never bully or say anything harmful to anyone ever again? That'll shut him up for a good 20 years I bet." Selphie was giving an evil giggle. "Now we won't hear his annoying voice anymore."

Namine nodded. "That's good. Okay, I'll use it." Namine started to type on her phone:

 _Now that we know your little secret, you'll have respect for the people you degrade._

Namine smiled, sending the picture message. "We'll see how long he can keep his cool tomorrow. I bet he'll be freaking out all day." Kairi, Olette, and Selphie all joined in as Namine laughed.

This year, things would be different.

* * *

And Imma end that right there! Namine has been taking some risks lately, and decided to send the picture message. And what about things heating up between Namine and Roxas, eh? ;) stay Kawaii, babes! **I'll be updating Unmarked Destiny more as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

Namine groaned, rolling over as she turned the alarm off her phone. She was surprised that chirpy Selphie wasn't already up and running. The pale blonde sat up, looking around the room. A sleepy Selphie was looking exhausted, her small arm dangling off the bed.

Namine smirked. "Looks like she's already burnt out from waking up, and it's only the second day."

Namine got up, making her way to the bathroom as she started to get ready. The 3 sleeping girls in the other room were slowly waking up.

Olette yawned. "How much time til first hour?"

Selphie had her pillow over her head as if she could block out the morning to come. "An hour and a half." Selphie grumbled.

"Wake up Selphie, you can't hide from your future education!" Kairi threw her pink pillow at the brunette, gettinf another groan as a response.

Namine walked out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth. "Come on, what happened to your pep, Selphie? You're usually so excited!"

Olette and Kairi both looked at Namine suspiciously.

"Are you feeling okay, Namine? You don't seem yourself. You're too...peppy." Olette raised an eyebrow.

Namine smiled as she tasted her fresh mint toothpaste. "You guys don't remember? Today is the day that we take Vanitas down. No more bullying. Now the threats will come rolling towards his way."

Kairi smiled, remembering the events from the night before. "Oh yeah! I can't wait to see the fear and anger on his little dumbass face."

Olette snickered. "You think if we look through our little hidey-hole, we might witness a fight between the two?"

Olette and Kairi exchanged laughs as Selphie sleepily got up out of bed. "I already can't stand school. How can you guys even get up right now?" The three girls laughed at her statement.

For the remainder of the time they had left, the girls were scrambling around, getting dressed and ready. There was still 20 minutes left until their first classes.

"Sooo Namine, you think Vanitas will ever find out it's your number? I mean, surely he will sometime." Olette inquired, starting to rethink their actions.

"There's not a chance. Only you guys know what my number is. As long as you say nothing, it'll be okay. Relax, guys." Namine slipped her back over her shoulder gracefully. "Besides, we don't have time to worry with the amount of classes to focus on today."

Kairi became distressed. "Ugh, guys, I'm so afraid about school this year. It's always so tough."

Just then, Namine's phone went off. When she read the text message, she couldn't help but laugh:

 _Who the hell are you?! And what kind of sick pervert does this kind of thing?! I WILL FIND YOU AND RUIN YOU!_

"Well, looks like Vanitas finally decided to man up and reply back. But his threats are meaningless to me." Namine laughed, showing the girls the text message.

The three girls giggled, heading out of their dorm. They couldn't wait to see the frustration on Vanitas's face. Namine was praying that hopefully Roxas wouldn't supply Vanitas with her number. She had just remembered that she had given it to him yesterday.

"Guys...I forgot to tell you something.." Namine was whispering in a hushed tone. "I kind of...forgot that Roxas has my number."

Selphie gasped. "Oh my god...Namine..do you know what this means? Roxas and Vanitas hang out sometimes. He could easily get your number!"

"Selphie it's okay, all we have to do is watch and make sure...it's no big deal." Namine gulped. _If he finds out it was me, I could get expelled from school.._

The girls headed off to their first class, seeing as they had 10 minutes until it officially started. Namine took her seat, looking around the room carefully, paying attention to any talk of embarrassing pictures or Vanitas looking for someone to kill. So far, no conversation related to Vanitas was heard.

 _Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know.._ Namine drummed her fingers nervously on her skirt, waiting for Vanitas to make his appearance. Selphie and Olette were giggling to each other, no doubtedly talking about the newest piece of drama. Kairi and Sora were flirting, which still had everyone taken by surprise.

Vanitas finally stalked in, almost late as usual. He had a mood that was even more sour than his usual one. Namine smiled, knowing the cause of his anger. She caught him throw an angry glance at Riku. Apparently, he thought Riku had something to do with the snitch.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

The rest of Namine's morning went by easily, now that she knew Vanitas was feeling threatened. No more was he ruining the lives of others.

Throughout lunch, the girls had witnessed Vanitas and Riku go into the hallway to exchange words. Namine snickered at this. Each time the two came back into the room, their faces were flushed from frustration and anger.

"I'm glad Vanitas's day has been complete hell. You know, I wonder what Xion has to say about it. Maybe she doesn't even know." Olette was chewing her salad, thinking. "But..wouldn't she know? Surely she had seen them the few times she knew about..well..the closet." It was too risky to mention too much out loud.

"Well if she does know, she doesn't seem too concerned. Infact, she seems quite impressed with her relationship towards Vanitas." Kairi took notice of Xion as she sat down as graceful as ever. Xion looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. It was strange.

Namine chewed on her apple carefully, studying Xion. There was always something weird about her. Something that Namine never liked. Xion was known to be rude at times, which bothered Namine because of the way she could be two-faced. Namine was surprised that Xion even told them about what they had discovered.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Namine and her roommates were eager to finish their homework as soon as possible. They all had plans to go back to the closet and scout out what dirt they could on whoever they could find.

"I can't wait for tonight. We could be like the new group that starts so much shit with everyone. It'll be fun." Selphie was smiling mischievously, like she could be the ruler of the entire school.

"Guys, it's important to remember that we don't get carried away with this. We could easily get caught." Namine closed her chemistry book. "We have to be careful of what we do, or we'll get in huge trouble."

Olette and Kairi nodded as Selphie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just go!" The green eyed girl ran out of the dorm, sprinting down the hallway. The other three followed.

Thankfully, the janitor's closet was still unlocked as though no one had even disturbed the door. The contents inside also seemed to be untouched.

Kairi peeled back the paper carefully, taking the first peek. "Oh my god guys, it looks like Vanitas and Riku are fighting..Vanitas looks like he might cry!" Kairi laughed quietly.

The other three scrambled to try and witness the scene unfolding through the hole. Vanitas was yelling as Riku was trying to calm down.

"I thought we had a deal! Who did you let come in here for a fucking peep show?! Damn it!" Vanitas was shouting as the girls assumed no one else was in the locker room.

Riku was doing his best to try and calm Vanitas down. "I assure you, I have no idea how anyone was able to get in here and take that picture. It doesn't make sense. Maybe it was one of the guys in here. They're always trying to be assholes."

Vanitas wasn't convinced. "Someone fucking did this on purpose. Someone knew about us. Maybe I can ask around and someone can find out about whose number it is. I'll get the fucker."

Riku gave him a reassuring hug as they prepared to shower. "It'll be okay, babe. We can still have sex, we'll just have to be careful. You know everything turns out okay..." Riku started massaging Vanitas's shoulders as they engaged in sexual activities.

Olette giggled. "Aww, the couple is having drama." Selphie and Kairi snickered.

Selphie, Olette, and Namine were discussing different ways they could blackmail Vanitas (including starting a personal website), when Kairi quickly rushed them over.

"Guys guys! I literally think they're doing it." All four of the girls crowded around the hole, watching as Riku was giving it to Vanitas.

"Oh my god..." Namine was struggling not to laugh. "Looks like Vanitas is a bottom."

Olette and Selphie snickered. Namine pulled out her phone, deciding to snap another picture, making sure the walls of the closet couldn't be seen in the photo.

Suddenly, the doorknob of the janitor's closet started to turn, and Kairi quickly let the poster fall back over the hole. To their surprise, Roxas stepped into the closet.

"Umm...what are you guys doing in here?"

* * *

And I shall end this chapter right there! I'm sorry it was so boring for a while, I'm running out of ideas, but more unexpected surprises will be coming. Yay, another cliffhanger! **Please review if you can, and let me know if you think things are getting interesting!** Stay Kawaii! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Namine could practically feel the sweat traveling down her forehead. Now was a terrible time for them to get caught. Let alone by a guy.

Selphie cursed quietly. "Fuck.."

Roxas stared at them in amazement, curious as to the reasons of the girls whereabouts. "Do you guys have like secret girl meetings in here or something? I just don't understand you guys." Roxas shook his head.

Kairi swallowed, trying to find the right words to say. "Um...yeah..a...meeting you could say. We were...just discussing the annoyances of the homework we've already received."

"Ahhh. Yeah, I hear that science this year is supposed to be a killer. Old professor Vexen, he's always been a science wiz. Mainly an academic wiz if you think about all he knows." Roxas gave a friendly smile, leaning against the door frame of the old closet.

Olette was staring at Roxas's zipper, just thinking about the package inside. Roxas glanced at her, noticing this. Olette quickly looked up, her face red.

"So...um...what brings you to our old..abandoned closet?" Namine scratched her head nervously, giving a fake laugh.

"Oh, well, Sora spilled some of his paopu fruit juice he got from the vending machine on the carpet in the dorm. I figured since this was the nearest janitor's closet, there might be towels in here or something. Guess not." He looked around, taking notice of the dust covering the boxes.

Namine gulped, feeling her phone digging in her back pocket. _Little does he know we've all seen what he has on display when it comes to him showering.._

Selphie chirped up suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, you see, the boys' locker room is right here and Xion said-"

Namine quickly covered the green-eyed girl's mouth. They couldn't risk giving away their secret. Especially to a boy. Then he'd definitely think they were creepers if he hadn't already, due to the fact that they were hiding in a closet.

"What Selphie meant was that...um...Xion told her that..the tile...the tile in the boys' locker room is different than that of the one in the girls' locker room. Um..yeah..so..we thought maybe we could...investigate in here, close to the scene." Kairi fiddled with her necklace nervously.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, looking at them. "Uh...okay, sure. Hey, did you guys hear that someone's been blackmailing Vanitas?"

The four girls pretended to act shocked, exchanging glances amongst each other.

"W...whattttt?" Selphie stuttered. "No wayyyy."

Roxas nodded, laughing. "It's true. Listen, the word is that someone photoshopped some pictures of him and Riku somehow and sent it to him. And real sexual ones too. Almost like fucking realistic porn! I gotta hand it to the blackmailer, they are skilled when it comes to photoshop. Damn skilled."

Olette forced a laugh. "Sounds like it. I bet Vanitas has been having a real hay-day. Maybe that's why he looked so pissed all day."

"No doubt.." Kairi and Namine forced laughs as Selphie smiled, looking extremely guilty.

"Well, I better go. That paopu juice has probably already soaked into the carpet by now. Dammit, Sora. See ya later, guys." Roxas waved goodbye as he closed the door, illuminating the girls in darkness again.

"Jesus Christ...that was way too damn close. And what the fuck Selphie?! You almost blurted out our secret! Then he would've known that we spyed on him!" Namine cursed at Selphie.

"It's not my damn fault! I keep forgetting that we even saw him in there. I mean, Vanitas being a bottom is shocking enough. We'll never forget that." Selphie shuddered.

"But the good thing is, the guys think it was just a harmless photoshop joke. Our cover is okay." Olette glanced at the paper hiding their secret hole.

"Do you know what this means? We could blackmail Vanitas as much as we want! He'll never know who it is!" Kairi smiled in delight. "Not to mention, I'm going to make sure to take plenty of pictures of Sora to masturbate to."

Namine, Olette and Selphie looked at Kairi in disgust.

"What? Don't tell me that you guys wouldn't take pictures of your crushes naked if you had the opportunity. You guys need to start being honest." Kairi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Well Kairi I hope you have your phone in handy because Sora is taking a shower, and he's sporting only a towel. Ooh, wait, he's gonna take it off.." Olette was peeking through the hole behind the paper. She was quickly shoved away from it as Kairi scrambled to look.

"Oh hot damn Sora..." Kairi was staring through the hole, feeling around in her pocket for her phone.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Do we need to give you a moment? Good lord Kairi."

After waiting at least 10 minutes for Kairi to stop snapping photos, Olette and Namine decided to make their leave. Selphie joined them.

"We'll just leave Kairi to her own pleasure.." Olette rolled her eyes as they shut closet door, retreating back to their dorm.

The three girls took turns heading down to the locker room to shower while someone stayed behind to watch over the dorm room. They managed to all finish their homework as they sat on their beds, freshly showered and tired.

"Jesus, where's Kairi? It's getting extremely late. How many pictures can she take before the phone runs out of space?" Olette rolled her eyes, closing her english book after having finished that night's assignment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we walked in and found her masturbating. I mean the girl's hormones are off the charts. Ever since she got her first glance of Sora's dick." Namine reviewed her chemistry homework carefully, turning another page in her book.

Selphie was brushing her hair free of it's tangles. "Well girls, be honest. I mean we've all had those urges. Our hormones confuse us. I mean, I obviously have my eye on Tidus's package, and Olette has her eye on Hayner's."

Olette lowered her gaze to her paper, pretending to not hear. Selphie and Namine already knew Olette had her homework finished.

"And dearest Namine...has her eye on Roxas's package. It's a little obvious." Selphie giggled, and Olette looked up.

Namine's face turned red with rage. "You guys are dumbasses. I don't mess around with what you call 'relationships'. It's a waste of time if you ask me. I like to get involved when it's my friends, but I don't see myself in a relationship."

"Yeah right, Namine. We all know you wish that Roxas would fuck you." Olette laughed as Namine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because that's just my ultimate goal. Nothing else. Totally." Namine looked irritability at the two brunettes.

Selphie was about to offer a reply when the dorm door burst open. A very tusselled-looking Kairi ran in. Her dark red wine hair was ruffled wildly, her lips were swollen, and her neck had small bruise-like shapes leading up and down her skin.

"Oh my god...did you get beat?" Namine climbed out of bed, running to the red-head.

Kairi shook her head, her eyes filled with stars. "Me...me and Sora...just...fucked."

Selphie dropped the textbook she had picked up after complaining about doing homework, and Olette's book slammed shut. Namine's mouth fell open.

"What...the fuck...did he find out about the hole?" Namine looked frantic.

Kairi looked guilty, her eyes meeting Namine's. "Y...yes...I was spying on him and he came over and noticed...the tile on the wall was slightly cracked. He decided to see if you could see it through the closet..and...he found...me."

Selphie swallowed. "Was...he pissed?"

Kairi shook her head, still in awe. "He...he said it was hot. He...he already knew about the hole. He never considered anyone ever going in there because he never thought anyone would find out. He...he put the paper over it in the first place."

Namine felt her face go white. "Does...he know we've been looking?"

Kairi twisted her shirt in her hands. "He...he knows. I sort of...told him."

"You idiot! Now we'll get expelled if he tells Vanitas and Vanitas finds out where the pictures have been coming from!" Olette looked at Namine's phone.

"Guys, just calm down. It's okay. He said he and Roxas are the only ones that know about it." Namine's entire being felt like it had melted through the floor. _R...Roxas...now he'll know why we were really in there..._

Kairi sat down carefully on the bed, still feeling the events of what just happened between her and Sora coursing through her veins.

"Kairi...what the hell..." Namine looked at her. "You're not even close friends and you guys...fucked..."

"It was amazing, you guys. His penis really _is_ big. Oh my god guys, I have to tell you all about it." Kairi laughed, sighing blissfully.

Namime ran her hands over her face. "We're fucking fucked. Sora and Roxas know about our plans. Now we can't even blackmail Vanitas. They knew all along."

Olette chewed her nails nervously. "Do...you think they'll care? If...if they know now, don't you think they would've turned us in by now if they were going to?"

Selphie scurried over to Kairi. "Girls, girls, that doesn't matter. Now..Kairi...give us the deets, girl. I wanna know how it was. In specific detail."

"For Christ's sake, Selphie! It's the beginning of the school year and our records could already possibly be in jeopardy due to pornography!" Namine ran her hand through her pale blonde hair.

"Namine, calm down...it's all good. Sora and Roxas aren't snitches. They're pull through for us...you can take all the pictures you want.." Kairi looked off into space, sighing once more.

"It's no use, her head is too far in the clouds." Olette rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's okay that they won't snitch on us, but you're completely missing the point. Sora and Roxas know that we've been complete pervs and that we've seen them naked. They'll never talk to us again." Namine covered her face as Selphie and Olette looked down.

"Sora will always talk to me...after that amazing blowjob, how could he not?" Kairi was in heaven, closing her eyes.

Namine groaned. "We are ruined...ruined at the beginning of the school year. What will Roxas say to me tomorrow?"

* * *

Oooh dear, looks like the gang ran into quite a pickle. **The next chapter will be a flashback lemon of Sora and Kairi, so be aware of that!** More and more surprises are in store! **Hit me up with a review and let me know how I'm doing!** I'm sorry the story is a little boring right now, but it'll pick up. Stay kawaii! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note/thank you: **_THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE VIEWS I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! IT LET'S ME KNOW YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED!_**

* * *

Namine clutched at her bag nervously the next morning. Luckily, during her morning classes, she had managed to avoid Roxas somehow. Or maybe rather he had been avoiding her.

"Ready for lunch? Aka, the moment of truth?" Selphie came up to Namine in the hallway as they proceeded to the cafeteria.

"Shut it, Selphie. And you better not put in your damn input, he's probably already creeped out at me enough." Namine gripped her bag harder to her side.

The two girls walked into the cafeteria. They got their lunch as usual, and Namine hurried and sat down, urgently wanting to bury her head in a book to seem interested before Roxas made his entrance.

Kairi came bounding over, happier than usual. "Watcha hiding for, Namine?" Kairi adjusted the scarf she was wearing around her neck to hide the evidence from last night.

"I'm avoiding the public." Namine groaned as she ate her salad, her chin resting on the table. She wanted to be as low as possible.

"Well, I for one can't wait to talk to Sora today. I barely got any sleep last night. We texted all night!" Kairi squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Well, I think I'm going to be considering making my move on Tidus. I mean, if he's not gonna do it, I will. Boys just don't understand how to do anything." Selphie sighed, sipping her orange juice.

"Sora made the first move...definitely." Kairi licked her lips, giggling. Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Better get ready Namine, they're heading this way." Selphie nudged the blonde as she didn't reply.

Namine felt like burying herself deeper in her book as she felt the table move from the approach of Sora and Roxas.

Kairi immediately started giggling as she and Sora began their usual chatter.

"Hey Selphie. Have you seen Namine at all? She seems to be missing." Roxas looked at Selphie teasingly. Selphie laughed.

"As you can see she's very interested in her math homework. Ouch!" Namine stomped on the brunette's foot.

"Well Namine, do you enjoy studying equations?" Roxas laughed, tapping on her book.

Namine blushed behind the pages. "Oh..um...yeah, sure." Namine cautiously lifted her head up from the book, peering into his piercing eyes. She almost died.

Roxas stared back at her. "Um...are you alright?"

Namine nodded. _Maybe...he forgot about everything.._

"Yeah, I'm good. Just...tired is all."

"Ahh. Hey, can I ask you something about science later? After school. It's just a simple question."

And there went Namine's confidence.

"Oh...um...um...umm..s..sure." Namine felt her face go completely red. It was over. The bombshell would be coming tonight.

Roxas's face was stern. "Good."

Namine swallowed. _Oh my god...he hates me. It's only the first few days of school..and...he hates me.._

Selphie slowly swallowed her fruit as Roxas got up and left. "Well...there goes your chance of hooking up with your crush."

Namine stood up, swinging her book at the brunette's head. "Would you just stop it, you idiot!" Namine grabbed her things, stalking off.

The rest of Namine's classes went on with more panicking as the day grew closer and closer to it's end. Namine hardly paid attention to the argument breaking out between Olette and the teacher, or Axel getting caught trying to smoke a cigarette next to the window. Normally, she would've found enjoyment in these things.

Namine laid her head on her books in her last class.

 _Why do I care if he likes me or not? He...he's just a guy. Maybe..he really did have a question about science._

"But that's completely bullcrap. If you think about the case this way, there's no way that those girls should be off the hook." Olette had her arms crossed, debating with the teacher on the case they had been studying in history class.

"Olette, we all have our opinions on the ways that the laws should be enforced...Axel! You put that cigarette out before I hand over a detention to you! You already got caught yesterday!" Their history teacher, Zexion, was flipping through pages frantically in his book while trying to control the class.

 _I can't believe I'm worrying about Roxas's opinion of me...I...maybe...I do like him..._

Namine snapped out of her trance as the bell rang. The restless students scrambled to get out of class while Namine's legs turned to jello. Now she would find out the truth.

The pale blonde made her way down the hallway, already knowing the girls would be back at the dorm, awaiting her fate as well. Namine prayed that he would take her somewhere private to discuss how he would chew her out.

"Once again, just another thing I could never live down if the girls were there to witness it." Namine sighed, opening the door to her dorm.

Kairi was sitting in the swivel chair the girls shared at the one desk in the dorm while Selphie and Olette were sitting on their beds. They were all staring at her. Then she noticed Roxas leaning against her bed frame.

Namine swallowed. "Hey Roxas...you had that question about..s..science?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. But I think maybe we better go somewhere else. I wouldn't want to disturb your roommates with their homework."

Selphie raised her eyebrow at Namine as they both blondes made their way out the dorm room.

"So...I have quite the question...and you might think it's awkard." Roxas made his way down the hall, stopping at the closet right next to the boys' locker room. "Here, I thought this place would be the best secluded room."

Namine stepped inside as Roxas opened the door. It was done. Over. He had definitely found her out.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, the dim light from the single light bulb above reflecting in his blue cobalt eyes. "So...I've been meaning to ask you something..I figured..you'd know best."

Namine swallowed, awaiting his threat.

"Would...it make me a pervert if I said that I usually spy on the girls in the locker room every chance I get? I mean..I don't look at you or anything...I've got my eye on a special girl...you know Aqua? Man...she's so hot." Roxas awkwardly looked at the floor.

Namine had to keep her mouth from falling completely open. _He...spies...on..._ us _?_

"W...wait..how can you spy on us? You're...not allowed to go in there." Namine looked at Roxas in surprise.

"Oh, you see, well there's a hole in the wall in that new janitor's closet by the girls' locker room. They seem to use that one a lot more than this one. I can't imagine why. You won't tell Aqua I'm a pervert, will you Namine? I just need some advice on how to ask her out." Roxas pleaded with Namine as her head was spinning with questions. Had someone been making holes in the closets for a reason?

"You...you mean you..didn't come in here to say..." Namine looked at the piece of paper covering the hole to the view of the boys' locker room.

Roxas cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Namine looked at him, confused. _I thought he came in here to rat me out...to catch me red-handed.._

She decided she needed to cover for herself and her friends. She acted quickly. "Wait...so you're saying that you've been peeping on us in the bathroom? So how many other fucking guys have done this?" She needed to act angry.

Roxas held up his hands in defense. "No no, Namine. You don't understand. I haven't been looking at anyone else. Just...her. Please don't tell anyone. I mean, come on. You girls have your sexual moments too, don't lie. Am I right?"

Namine chewed on her lip, still mystified. "I don't know how Aqua would feel if she knew you were watching her naked."

"Exactly, that's why I need your help. I decided I want to make my dream a reality. Can you help? You know what girls like." Roxas's eyes were begging with her.

Namine had never talked to Aqua, let alone see her. Namine had exchanged a few words with her when they were occasionally teamed up to be partners for projects, but never personally. She seemed like a nice girl. "I...I could help you..I suppose.."

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Namine. I owe you one. I know, I probably seem like a creep. I'm sorry if I seem like a pig for invading any girl's privacy."

Namine looked at her hands, feeling guilty. "Well..um..maybe as long as you don't tell her..what you've done, then..she'll like you." In the pit of her heart, Namine felt a twinge of jealously and hurt. She quickly pushed it aside.

Roxas nodded. "Hey, can you give this to her? I'm not...good with face to face words and stuff like that. I'm planning on asking her out if she likes me. I hope it's not a bother to have you help me out." Roxas handed her a carefully folded piece of paper.

"No, of course...not at all." Namine gave a weak smile, taking the parchment in her hand.

Roxas smiled back. "Thanks Namine."

"No problem..so..um...do you possibly have any idea who could've..made that hole in the closet next to our locker room?" Namine's hand that wasn't clutching Roxas's letter curled into a fist.

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Well...word is that Vanitas.." Namine's fist tightened at the mention of his name from the start, "..was helping move some of the new shelves into the new closet and his hand slipped, and the end of the metal shelf collided with the wall causing a little crack. I'm guessing that instead of reporting it, he used it as his own entertainment."

Namine nodded. "I see. Well, I'm sure I'll be able to deliver your message to Aqua. I'll let you know how she takes it." Namine forced a smile.

"Thanks Namine! I guess I'll head back to the dorm now." Roxas opened the door as him and Namine made their way out. "See you tomorow during class." He waved as he left.

Namine waved until he was out of sight. Her shaking hand dug into her pocket as she grabbed her cellphone. She sent an urgent text message to Olette:

 _Janitor's closet...now._

Namine slipped back into the closet, turning the light back on. "Damn Vanitas to hell. This is the last straw."

As soon as the door opened, the three girls were rushing to Namine, asking questions about Roxas.

"Namine! What happened? Did he threaten you?" Olette asked her cautiously. Selphie and Kairi started shooting off similar questions.

"Guys! Calm down. I have some news...someone made a hole in the new closet next to our locker room. They must've made these holes for a reason." Namine chewed on her lip, thinking.

"Oh my god, what?!" Kairi's face turned a deep shade of red.

Selphie's mouth fell open. "You mean...some perv has been spying on both the boys and the girls?"

Namine nodded. "And get this...Vanitas made the one next to the girl's locker room."

Olette's face flared with anger. "That piece of shit? We oughta kill him!"

"No...I have a better idea. We're gonna exact revenge using Vanitas's only secret that we know. We'll blackmail him even more. Hell, we'll make a fucking fan page representing both the boys! He'll be ruined forever. But we're gonna need some good shots." Namine pulled out her phone. "Selphie, turn out that light."

Namine carefully lifted the paper covering their secret weapon. "Revenge will be served."

* * *

And there's the end of this chapter! **AS REQUESTED, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A PARTIAL LEMON BETWEEN KAIRI AND SORA, SO ALL YOU FAN GIRLS WILL BE GETTING THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Hit me up with a review, it helps a ton!** Happy reading, stay Kawaii! :3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY LEMON/LIME, YOU MAY SKIP OVER THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

 **Author's note: Hello all my lovely viewers and reviewers! I'm soooooo sorry you've been in the dark lately, I was busy with the holidays and mishaps this weekend. Here's that lemon between Kairi and Sora that I promised my faithful viewers (and many of you requested it as well). A lot of you were particularly interested in just what went on in that janitor's closet that night ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kairi was practically drooling as she snapped some pictures with her phone._

 _"Oh my god Sora you're so damn hot.." she whispered as she gazed through the hole._

 _Sora was showering as usual, his toned body glistening from the water. He was beginning to shampoo his hair when a thought came into his head, which was rare, considering he hardly ever thought at all._

Vanitas said that he was being blackmailed...I wonder if it has anything to do with him secretly being gay. He's so stupid. Of course someone would find out somehow... _Sora was smiling to himself as he rinsed the soap out of his hair. His brunette spikes immediately regained their gravity defying state as the shampoo filtered out in his hair._

 _Kairi watched him carefully, admiring his long penis that been revealed only unto her eyes. Kairi thought how lucky she was to be able to watch a scene like this unfold without getting caught._

 _Kairi pulled out her phone, thinking._ It's getting late..maybe I should text the girls and let them know I'll be coming back soon..

 _Sora turned the shower off as more thoughts occured in his head. Kairi peered through the hole at the sound of Sora shutting it off._

 _Sora looked directly at the wall as Kairi silently gasped. It was like he was staring right at her, unknown to the fact that she was secretly watching him._

 _Sora scratched his head._ Vanitas said it was a picture..the only way someone could've possibly gotten a picture of them together is if they took one in here. Riku and Vanitas always come in here whenever everyone else has showered..

 _Sora began to search around the walls of the locker room, looking for a possible hidden camera. Kairi's eyes were wide._

Oh god, what if he knows? _Kairi inched away from the wall, afraid he might see her somehow._

 _Sora was feeling his way around the tiles on the wall, looking for any crevices he could find. He found a small crack that seemed to be coming from where the old janitor's closet was next door._

 _"Holy shit.." Sora muttered to himself, standing up. Someone had been spying on them. He abruptly went out the locker room after putting on his clothes._

 _Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. "He must be going back to his dorm.." she picked up her phone again, ready to make a text when the door handle to the closet turned. It was like the very sound of the door opening was announcing Kairi's fate itself. She felt her conscience shrink down about 10 times it's size._

 _The light was turned on, blinding Kairi momentarily. "K...Kairi..?" Sora's brunette hair shined in the dim light. His mouth was open in shock._

 _Kairi's violet eyes seemed to freeze on his figure._ This is it..I shouldn't of stayed so long in here...

 _Sora blinked his eyes a few times, his mouth still open like an idiot. "You...you've been taking the pictures!"_

 _Somewhere during the dilemma, Kairi had dropped her phone on the floor. She failed to pick it up as she felt as though her arms and legs were frozen in their place. Sora slowly bent down, picking it up._

 _Things finally started to come to her. "Wait!" Kairi reached up, trying to grab the phone out of his reach._

 _Sora held it up out of her reach, scrolling through the pictures. "Holy shit Kairi...you took some good shots of me."_

 _Kairi froze as her cheeks turned bright red, her nose starting to bleed. "Y...you...u...um...what?" She felt like all her self confidence was gone._

 _Sora looked at her. "I said you took some great shots of me! I didn't know you had such taste for my body." He chuckled deeply, causing Kairi to almost die._

 _Kairi was fumbling with her hands, feeling embarrassed that her whole girlish desires for her crush were being poured out right in front of him. "I...um...I'm sorry...and...I haven't been the one blackmailing Vanitas...I...I don't know who that could be." Kairi gave a shaky laugh. "I'll just be leaving with my phone...maybe go dig a hole...die in it..yeah, sounds great..."_

 _Kairi got up to walk out, but Sora blocked the way with his arm. "Not so fast, Kairi."_

 _Kairi gulped, fearing the worst punishment of all. Of course she'd get a_ _punishment for taking naked pictures of someone. How could she not?_

 _"Y...yes?" She was afraid to turn around and face the music._

 _"To keep things even...I think you could do a little something for me. And don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it. I mean, your phone proves that you will." Sora started at her wine-colored hair, waiting for her to turn around._

 _Kairi slowly turned around to face him. The sight she saw made her wish she had a high definition Kodak camera with her. Sora was standing in front of her, shirtless._

 _Kairi felt a cold sweat on her forehead._ Oh my god...he wants to do it.

 _Sora gave her an enticing seductive smile. "Come on Kairi, I know exactly what you want." He reached behind her, closing the door and turning out the light. Kairi was grateful that the atmosphere was now dark, considering the large amounts of red displayed on her face._

 _"S...Sora...what are you doing?" Kairi was stuttering, waiting for his hands to come in contact with hers in the dark._

 _"Kairi...I think it's safe to say that we've had a thing for each other for a long time. We both refused to believe it. I see now that you want me...and I can make you feel amazing.." Sora stepped closer to her. She could feel his warm breath._

 _"S...Sora.." Kairi gulped nervously. "Sora...I'm not a virgin. You don't want me."_

 _Sora put his hand on the wall behind her. "Neither am I." He swooped in for a kiss, preventing her from making any further rebuttals._

 _Kairi's eyes were wide in the darkness as she felt his warm lips on her heart-shaped ones. This couldn't be happening. There was no way it could be happening. Kairi's heart fluttered as she took in the reality of the situation._

 _Sora pushed her gently against the wall, his tongue intertwining with hers. Kairi slowly closed her eyes as she realized how much she really wanted this. She could deny it no further. Sora could read her response as she pushed onward against his tongue with hers._

 _"Sora..." Kairi breathed gently as she could feel his fingers working to get her shirt off. Instead of blushing and refusing like she thought she would, Kairi's body seemed to have a mind of it's own as her hands pulled at his spiky brunette hair and rubbed down his neck._

 _Sora managed to get her shirt off as he began fumbling with her bra. He could feel the excitement build up in his fingers as he was quick to reach his destination._

 _Kairi cooed heavenly as Sora's fingers reach her nipples. He played with them delicately, making them erect._

 _Kairi's moans and her breathing was increased as she could practically feel the tension building between the two yearning bodies. Sora managed to get her jeans off, Kairi blushed thinking about the possibilities that he would deny her after realizing her purity had already been stolen._

 _"Sora...I've been...handled...before. Are you sure you really want someone like me?" Kairi's cheeks were red as the brunette's head popped up from the button he was so furiously working to get undone._

 _"Kairi...I've never told you this. I've always had a thing for you. Maybe it wasn't evident, but it was there. I promise you. It's always been there. First it started off as just...innocent wantings. But now we're older. We both know of other capabilities to satisfy certain needs. I mean, we're getting ready to do one now." Sora looked at her, his blue orbs pleading for her approval._

 _Kairi looked shyly at the dirty concrete floor. How was she to know if this thing she felt for Sora was real? All the other guys she had slept with never made her feel any fire works, or special feelings. She didn't want to try getting off with him and end up having nothing special come out of it._

 _"Sora...I'm a party girl..I'm...I just..." Kairi lost her words as it was evident that she would ruin the moment. Sora looked at her as he waited for her to finish. He wanted so bad to cling onto that shred of wanting she had so desperately needed to complete their act of romance._

 _Before she could further provoke her words, Sora's mouth was already onto hers. Her feeling of wanting returned back as he began distracting her with his tongue as he succeeded in getting her pants completely off. She was already soaked from the anticipation of their pleasure._

 _Kairi started moaning as Sora rubbed the warmth that had grown in between her legs in the short few minutes. He continued teasing her as he rubbed the soft cotton that hid her jewel from his complete touch. He slowly started to peel off the last of her undergarments she had been sporting that night._

 _"Oh Kairi...I can't wait.." Sora moaned as he took in sight of Kairi's wet entrance from the dim light of Kairi's cellphone lighting up with texts from her worried friends. They ignored this as they continued on._

 _Sora's patience was wavering as he quickly got up on his knees, hurrying to undo the belt that would free his straining member from it's captivity. Sora unbuttoned his pants quickly, moaning as he felt the tension on his throbbing erection die down. He finally pulled out the prize that Kairi was eager to see before her very eyes. Only this time, closer, instead of through a tiny hole._

 _Kairi's violet eyes gazed up at his. She wanted to grant him a favor by relieving him a bit, but Sora was quick to act. He knew that with the short amount of time on their hands and the fact that they might never have a real relationship, he better get it while he could._

 _Sora motioned for Kairi to lay down, sprawling himself over her as he paused a moment. He looked at her as a signal for permission. She granted him this._

 _Sora moaned as he plunged himself into the abyss of her warmth. Kairi purred from pleasure in return as she felt her walls grasping in around his firm member. It had been a while since she had felt true pleasure._

 _"Oh god...Kairi...so...so tight..." Sora was struggling to not ram full speed as he was sweating above her beautiful innocent face._

 _"I'm sorry..." Kairi whispered delicately, apologetic for fhe dilemma he was feeling. She kissed him as a distraction as he took his plunge deeper, exploring the rest of her. He slowly thrusted in and out with continuous movements._

 _Kairi and Sora were moaning together in pleasure as they enjoyed the splendor they were in. They didn't care of the possibilities of students and faculty walking right outside the door. They tried to keep quiet with their outbursts as to not cause any suspicion._

 _Kairi was grasping the back of Sora's neck as she struggled to slur out her words in the high she was in from the pleasure. "Faster..oh god Sora...damn..." It was just how Kairi imagined it would be if she were to ever go at it with him. His giant member was throbbing inside her as they both strained to reach the climax that would break off their magnificent ending._

 _Sora's powerful thrusts were doing their job as both partners felt that the end would be drawing nearer. Sora's emotions felt bittersweet as he longed to be in her a little longer, just to really feel the sensation he had only dreamt about with his red-head crush pinned beneath his body._

 _"S..Sora...it's happening...I'm...gonna cum.." Kairi was grasping at his neck as she felt her lower abdomen tighten. She didn't want it to be over, not yet. Her inner wish was denied as she then gave way, her muscles giving up as they allowed her to spill all over Sora's firm member. Kairi bit her lip as a loud moan escaped her throat._

 _ISora was still pumping himself into her, desperate to keep his release in as long as possible. His strength was soon tested as Kairi's sweet-smelling release was coated over his throbbing pleasure._

 _"Oh god Kairi..." he continued thrusting himself in as Kairi was limp from the ultimate climax she had just released. Sora was still giving his full effort as he felt the need to explode become evident._

 _Sora bit his lip, giving her his final thrusts. "Here it comes Kairi..." he relaxed as his penis shot out his pleasure he had buried deep within. Kairi was moaning as she felt his hot liquid race inside her cave. The feeling she had been hoping for was now there. The fire works, she could see them behind Sora's eyes as he gazed down into hers._

 _"Sora..." Kairi breathed his name again, kissing him once more. Her fears of performance were distinguished as she knew that this had possibly been the best 10 minutes of her life. They hadn't lasted long, but they sure knew how to make it worth while._

 _After a few moments of relaxing together, Sora had put his shirt back on and was zipping his pants back up. Kairi had dressed herself, slipping her blouse back over her head as they took one final gaze at each other._

 _"What...now?" Kairi's eyes were still sparkled from the blazing inferno they had created._

 _Sora's blue orbs were looking back at her majestically. Without saying any words, he leaned in for a final kiss._

 _After their lips departed, he opened the door, allowing the harsh bright light from the hallway to sift in. Kairi quickly peeked out after Sora made his mysterious departure, careful not to catch anyone's suspicious eye..._

Kairi sat up quickly in bed, sweat beading her forehead. "Damn..I keep dreaming about it over and over again. I regret it less and less.." She was muttering to herself, making sure not to wake her roommates as they still had a few hours until it was time to get ready for school.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was bitterly chewing on her carrots as she stared down pitifully at her lunch. _How could Roxas like Aqua? They never talked...never._ Namine was still mystified herself as to why she cared who Roxas liked in the first place.

"Jesus Namine, you'll murder that carrot." Kairi giggled as she took a few seconds away from talking to Sora to glance at the pale blonde.

Namine looked at her demolished carrot. "Huh? Oh..yeah..I just didn't sleep real well. Everyone is pissing me off today for some reason." Namine's hand curled into a fist as she caught sight of the blue-haired girl who became her recent enemy.

Selphie's green eyes shifted curiously. She knew relationship trouble the moment she saw it. Her gossip experiences made her able to practically smell problems miles away. "Hey Nami, I gotta ask you something after school. I might text you if I can't catch you." Selphie patted the blonde's arm gently.

Namine rolled her eyes. _Great...that's what I needed, her to get involved..._

To Namine's secret dismay, Roxas then sat down at their table. She knew he was going to ask her the dreaded question of if he gave his precious blue-haired crush his little love note.

"Hey Namine. So...did you um...you know.." Roxas's blue orbs were looking curiously at Namine, eager for her reply.

Namine stared at the lunch table for a few seconds, recalling what had happened to the note she gave him.

" _I'll take care of it. Did you read it?" Namine's familiar red-head friend Axel was in her room, smoking a cigarette casually by the window._

 _Namine nodded. Moments ago, she had opened Roxas's note, reading his crisp, clean handwriting as she felt guilty about invading his privacy:_

Aqua...only you can determine our future. I can't deny the feelings I've been having. I was hoping you would feel the same way and wouldn't leave me alone to try and heal from the rejection you might give me.

-Roxas

 _Namine crumpled up the note. Her eyes were watery. For some reason, she just couldn't handle the fact that Roxas had his eyes on someone else._ Why didn't he like me? He's so stupid, he should love me!

 _Namine knew these words in her head were useless. How was he to know that she liked him? She had never given any hints._

 _"Just...do the deed please." Namine pressed her fingers together; a habit she had formed when she was little._

 _Axel nodded. He put the lit end of his cigarette against the folded paper. They watched together as the paper blackened, turning into ash. Axel was so skilled enough with fire that he was able to hold the paper in his hand as it burned without any effect on his skin._

 _The pale blonde swallowed. Roxas had trusted her with his secret crush. Now she had violated him by reading it, and then burning it..._

Namine averted her gaze to meet Roxas's. "Oh...yes. She seemed surprised. In...a good way."

* * *

And I'm gonna end that right there! **Leave me a review please!** I'm soooooo sorry it's taken so long. Stay kawaii babes, and happy reading! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Namine was bent over her laptop, a mischievous grin playing over her face. Ever since the school day had ended, Namine decided that this was her chance to exact the perfect revenge on Vanitas.

"That little man whore is gonna wish he could die." Namine laughed to herself, typing away on the computer. She quickly shut the lid to her laptop as she heard the sound of the dorm door opening.

"Oh, it's only you." Namine opened her laptop up again as Selphie came bounding into the room with sugary snacks. She was clearly on a sugar high.

"Nami! You won't believe what I just witnessed in the hall! It was the cutest shit!" Selphie squealed, jumping up and down.

"Not now, Selphie. I'm busy planning the revenge to Vanitas from all of us girls. This is big. I can't be interrupted." Namine was clacking away on the white colored keys of her keyboard.

"Speaking of love..." Selphie pulled up a chair, sitting next to Namine's bed. "Give me the details of you and Roxas. I mean, I know you guys have been meeting somewhere to talk."

Namine briefly stopped typing. "And just what idiot gave you those intentions?"

Selphie giggled, rolling her eyes. "No one. I saw you leave and I noticed that you had been talking to Roxas for a moment. You had a piece of paper in your hand. Let me see the love note!"

Namine's face flared with anger. "It wasn't a love note!"

"Oh come on, Namine. You don't have to hide it from me! Besides, I'd know if something was going on before anyone else!" Selphie's bright green eyes were eager.

"It wasn't...a love note to me. Roxas...needed my help with..another girl. With Aqua in fact. He wanted me to deliver that note to her for him." Namine looked down, remembering her shame of destroying the note for her own purposes.

Selphie's face paled. "Wait...he..he was planning on asking out Aqua?"

Namine nodded. "What's the big deal?"

"Well..that's the news I was trying to tell you. I just witnessed Terra asking Aqua out in the hallway." Selphie averted her gaze to the floor.

Namine felt her complexion leave her face as she forgot the entire reason she was on her laptop. "W...what?"

"But...you did give her the letter, right? Maybe the two can exchange words together. But now that I'm thinking about it..she said something about saying yes to her because no one had bothered asking her out. Oh Nami, you didn't give it to her!" Selphie stood up, realizing the dilemma.

Namine stood up, doing her best to quiet the brunette. "Selphie! Shh! It's not my fault I didn't give it to her in time!"

"Namine! You had at least 3 days to deliver the letter, and all you did was stall! What was the problem?"

"Fuck me..." Namine realized that sooner or later Roxas would find out. He'd be heartbroken. Most importantly, he'd find out Namine never even delivered the letter.

Selphie crossed her arms. "Well, that's your fault! You should always do someone's favor that they ask. Especially if it's a personal one, Namine."

Namine ran her hands through her hair. "Shut up Selphie! You're not helping! If you're so great at love, then why haven't you figured out my problem by now? I love him, Selphie! I love him! And now I just ruined our chances of being together completely because I'll be loosing his trust!"

Selphie's green eyes softened as she looked at the pale blonde. "Namine...you should of told him from the start."

"But that's just the problem! He liked her. Not me. I wasn't gonna screw that up for him! But I guess..in the end I already did. Now he'll never talk to me. Never again. I fucked this up, Selphie." Namine's eyes started to cloud with tears.

"Namine..you have to tell him the truth. He'll forever ignore you if you don't try. And honestly, I need a new couple to rave about. Sora and Kairi's situation is already making me sick to my stomach." Selphie grimaced.

Namine chuckled a little. "Well Selphie...I hate to tell you, but I don't think me and Roxas will be getting together anytime soon." Namine wiped at her eyes gently.

"Namine, you're smart enough to know that even with a little talk, things can be made better. I gotta go. I'm gonna try my chances at getting Tidus's attention. Wish me luck!" And with that, the brunette bounded out of the dorm room.

Namine looked around, hating being alone with her thoughts. _Now what? If I tell him, he won't talk to me. If I don't, he still won't talk to me.._

Namine looked at her laptop. "I still have work to do."

For the remainder of her night, Namine was bent over her laptop, deciding to avoid the hallways as much as possible. She was working hard on creating a full-blown porn site dedicated to Vanitas and Roxas. She knew it would be the ultimate revenge.

"I really do wish I had a Kodak camera that would take better quality pictures and videos. Oh well." Namine sighed, but laughed afterwards as she posted a video of Vanitas getting plowed by Riku. She posted a few more pictures featuring Vanitas giving Riku a blowjob as well as a rimjob.

"Ahh, Vanitas you dumbass. Never fuck with a blonde." Namine pressed the enter button, uploading her newly made website for viewing to everyone on the internet.

"And now for the final touch." Namine grabbed her phone, typing in the web address for her website. She copied and pasted the link in her text message, sending it to Vanitas:

 _I'm sure the public will enjoy your homemade porn. Don't fuck with people you think you're better than._

Namine smiled, setting her phone down. She then grabbed her toiletries as she made her way to the bathroom to prepare for bed. She cleverly covered up the hole in the wall with her bag, cautious as to who all could see her shower.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Kairi was the first to turn off the gyT?irls' alarm in the morning. Each girl gave their regular yawns as they slowly and unwillingly ambled to get up.

Namine rolled over, checking her phone. She smiled as she saw a single "threatening" text message from Vanitas:

 _Dammit you bastard! I will find you and I will personally kill you! I'll do whatever you want! Just take the website down!_

"Hey guys, I have something you all should check out." Namine smiled, sitting up. "I made a porn website about Vanitas and Riku."

Selphie squealed as she processed the words that were projected into her ears. "What?! Give me the web address! I'm gonna spread it all over school!" Kairi and Olette eagerly agreed, wanting the name of the website.

"Now don't go blabbling and telling who made it okay? Just say that you found it online while..hmm..searching for pictures of people from our school. Yeah, say that." Namine gave the 3 girls the web address, getting dressed for school.

Selphie was squealing and giggling the entire morning before classes as she added more and more people on her contacts list to send the link to. By the beginning of first hour, her brightly-decorated orange phone was almost dead already.

The entire school was filled with buzz about Vanitas and Riku's pictures. The news spread like wildfire. The students were quick to keep the news on the down low, avoiding talking about it in front of teachers.

"Can you believe how many people have looked at the website? There's so many views on the videos!" Kairi was scrolling through on her pink phone, astonished by the amount of viewers.

Namine pulled out her own phone, noticing that there had already been over 500 viewers on a single video. "Oh shit.." the pale blonde laughed as she looked around at the chatter amoung the multiple tables in the cafeteria.

Then suddenly, a complete silence was washed over the entire cafeteria. Namine, Olette, Selphie, and Kairi all turned their vision towards the doors of the cafeteria. Walking in with his hood pulled over his head, Vanitas glared at every single person he glanced at. Even some of his friends. He made his way quietly over to an abandoned table, sitting down.

The tension in the room lowered as some students continued to strike up conversation again.

"Oh god he looks awful." Olette was peering over her phone. Sora nodded in agreement as he was sitting next to Kairi. And much to Olette's pleasure, Hayner nodded in agreement with her.

Namine raised at eyebrow at Selphie as they both caught Olette and Hayner peeking over at each other over the tops of their phones. They both occasionally blushed and laughed together.

Selphie nudged Namine, making hand motions that resembled sexual references. Namine snickered, nodding in agreement.

Namine's happiness soon dissolved away as a familiar movement to the front of her caused the table to move. Roxas had quietly sat down, looking at his food motionlessly. Namine stole a glance at his blue orbs, immediately detecting sadness within them. She felt her heart sink with guilt and compassion for him. She tried to think of some word, any words to say, but he interrupted her chance.

"I need to talk to you after school." His voice was low and dull, casting off depressing vibes, causing everyone at the table to turn their way.

Namine looked down at the napkin she had properly placed on her lap. "Right.."

* * *

And I'm gonna end that right there! This is possibly my favorite story right now! I love how well it's coming along and how much people wanna read it! **Leave me a review, I'm eager to hear back from your opinions!** Happy reading, stay kawaii! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Oh my gawd guys, thanks for allllllll the views! I can't believe this story really hit it off as well as it did! Thank you so much lovely reviewers, I owe my gratitude to _**Twenty-Twenty-One**_ , _**KHOrchestra**_ , _**SummonerDagger88**_ , and of course, _**Sora23ish**_. If you like my stories, I recommend checking out these peeps as well. Thanks guys! \\(^_^)/

* * *

Namine had her head down on her desk. It was her last class of the day. _How am I ever gonna win his friendship again? I could bribe him...no...Namine you idiot, you can't bribe a friend..._

"Oh Nami! Better wake up, only 10 more minutes until you get ripped a new one by Roxas." Kairi was giggling, tapping the pale blonde on the shoulder. "He looked steamed during lunch. What was that all about?"

Namine looked up, making sure her teacher wasn't looking. She flipped Kairi the bird as the red-head's face turned red as she was about to burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

"If you try to interfere with him and I, I will personally ruin you by naming you for making the porno website between Vanitas and Riku!" Namine lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. Kairi rolled her eyes, getting annoyed at the blonde's attitude.

Namine continued scribbling more notes in her last class, history, as she waited for the fatal sound of the bell indicating that their school day would be over. The blonde ignored the eager chatter that continued to rise up as the minutes ticked down. She even ignored when the pornography website between Vanitas and Riku came up amongst the conversation.

And there was her calling. The bell. Namine groaned, shoving her notebooks into her bag. She drug her feet slowly across the tiled floor, trying to stall as much as possible. She slowly made her way down the long hallway, afraid that Roxas would randomly pop out at her somewhere.

Selphie eagerly skipped past Namine in the hallway from her chemistry class. "If you're trying to avoid Roxas, he said he was already going to be waiting by the dorm room. You might as well go, Nami." She waved by as the blonde's face fell even further into regret.

Namine stared carefully at the carpeted pattern on the floor as she approached within view of her dorm door. She pretended to be interested in the different colored threads weaved into the carpet pattern as a sullen Roxas spoke up.

"Namine. We still need to talk. I think we should go outside, where there's more privacy. We shouldn't risk..the..closet." he stood up from leaning on the door.

Namine nodded, walking silently with him. She couldn't bring her gaze to look at his blue orbs. She pictured what they would look like in her mind; distant, sad.

The blondes finally made it out the front doors of the school, walking across campus to one of the tables and chairs located on the common area of the grounds.

Namine slowly set her bag down, her stomach rising more and more to her throat as she anticipated what she would say. How could she possibly explain it?

"Namine.." Roxas sighed, pronouncing her name with some effort as he sat down. "I suppose you understand why I called you here to talk with me."

Namine was staring at the table, listening to his intoxicating voice. She nodded in response to his words. Oh, if only he knew half of the story.

Roxas took a deep breath as Namine winced, waiting for his damaging words. Then he began to speak. "Well..as you know, I love Aqua and I have feelings for her. But...a mishap has came up..."

Namine pressed her fingers together from habit, awaiting the pain.

Roxas began blurting out his dilemma. "Xion asked me out."

Namine's mouth fell open as she looked up at him, staring directly into his piercing orbs. "What?"

"Xion asked me out Namine. I need your help, I've felt so stressed. You know so much about girls and about Aqua, I figured maybe...maybe you could help me. I love Aqua, and I don't want this from Xion...I mean..maybe I do..I..I don't know!" Roxas closed his eyes in distress.

"Roxas...don't you know about Aqua and Terra?" Namine looked at him, her eyes shiny. _Does this boy seriously not know about anything?_

"What do you mean? Terra? Oh! Oh, you mean about Terra asking Aqua to be part of his double date with his girlfriend on Friday. Yeah, I heard about that. And I also heard she's looking for someone to take with her to make it a double date...I thought..maybe you could..give her that note now?" Roxas looked up at her, his eyes hopeful again.

Namine felt her eye twitch, her bag falling to the concrete as she stared at Roxas. "W...hat...he...asked her to..be part of his..double date...with someone else.."

Roxas looked at her suspiciously. "Are you okay Namine?"

Namine was seeing red, thinking about a familiar hyper brunette. _SELPHIE I WILL KILL YOU AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU OVERACTIVE HYPER GOSSIPING BITCH.._

Namine's hand was curling into a fist, her knuckles white.

"So...can you deliver the note to her soon?" Roxas's voice snapped Namine out of her trance, causing her to completely forget about the burning of the note.

"Oh! Yeah..heh...of course. That'll be...perfect." Namine plastered on a fake smile as every muscle in her body was shaking with anger. Selphie had a tendency to sugar-coat everything.

Roxas's smile returned as happiness once again shone through his eyes. "Thanks Namine. Maybe this will show Xion that I don't like her."

"I thought that Vanitas and Xion...were a thing." Namine was trying to change the subject to control her anger.

Roxas laughed, rolling his eyes. "Are you kidding me? They cheat on each other all the time! That's basically why I don't want Vanitas's sloppy seconds. That girl probably has every STD possible from him."

Namine relaxed a bit, laughing casually. Selphie was going to die when she returned to the dorm room. "Well um..yes, I..I can give her your note and let you know what she says."

Roxas smiled his marvelous smile at her. "Thanks Namine. I'm sorry I've been dull and boring all day. And i'm sorry I've been coming to you with my girl problems. I'm just not man enough to handle them."

Namine smiled kindly. "That's okay Roxas. Well, I better be going. I have a lot of homework to do, and I need to talk to Aqua for you! Catch ya...heh...later.." Namine awkwardly stood up, walking away. She had her bag in a death grip as she marched to the dorm room, Roxas waving behind her.

"Fucking Selphie.." Namine stalked down the hall, causing several looks of confusion to soar her way.

Namine's shaking hand reached out to the doorknob as she prepared to unleash a storm on the hyper brunette. She was going to get it.

"Selphie you motherfucker!" Namine walked in, turning on the lights. The sight before her immediately made her regret flicking on the switch.

"Oh Sora..." Kairi's moans could be heard as Sora's naked body was on top of hers under her bedspread. Kairi's voice piped up to a squeak as she heard the door open. "Namine!"

"Kairi! What...the hell...sorry...um...where are Selphie and Olette?" Namine shielded her eyes, trying to forget the image that was burned into her head from the light.

"They're in the library! I texted you and told you not to come in here! Go!" Kairi's face turned red as she disappeared back under the sheets.

Namine's entire face felt like it was going to fall off. She backed away from the scene before her, shutting the door, slamming her head against the outside of the door. She slowly slid down to the carpet. "Jesus Christ..."

After a few moments of gathering herself together from her humiliation, Namine checked her phone. Indeed, she did have a text from Kairi, cautioning her to not enter the dorm room.

"Kairi...you and Sora are so disgusting. School's been out what, 10 minutes? And you're already fucking." Namine shook her head, gathering her bag up and heading for the library.

 _Now I won't be able to murder Selphie. There's always witnesses in the library!_

Namine stalked off towards the main hallways, running back into Roxas.

"Oh hey Namine. Do you know where Sora is? I can't find him." Before Roxas could ask any further questions, Namine scowled in disgust.

"Well, you better get him and Kairi on down to a Planned Parenthood center, because whatever they're doing could result in them needing to go there for Kairi's benefit."

Roxas's cheeks turned red, realizing the situation. "Oh..they're already fooling around? School's barely been out."

"Exactly. I hope he had some condoms." Namine shuddered as Roxas laughed.

"Okay, I'll know to leave them alone. See ya."

"Bye."

Namine continued her march to the library, blushing slightly from their brief conversation. She couldn't help but think it was fate that was bringing them together. But his mind sure was set on being with Aqua.

After 10 more minutes of traversing around the halls, Namine finally pushed open the familiar heavy doors that led to the school's library.

Selphie and Olette were chattering rather than studying, much to the librarian's annoyance.

Namine's eye twitched again as she delicately sat down at the same table with the two brunnettes, sitting across from them.

"Nami! Glad you joined us! So...how was your little cat fight with Roxas?" Selphie's bright green eyes lit up with curiosity.

Namine glared back hard with her piercing blue eyes. "We had a bit of a mishap all because of a little birdie that gave me false information."

Olette raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between the two girls. "What's going on?"

Selphie looked at Namine strangely. "What do you mean Nami?"

Namine stood up, leaning over the table. "You knew damn good and well that Terra was only asking Aqua to be part of his double date. You didn't tell me Terra had a girlfriend already, you dumbass!" Namine growled, bearing her teeth.

The librarian glared over at the girls.

"Namine, what are you talking about? I didn't know he was just asking her to be part of his double date! I thought for sure he meant that HE was taking HER on a date." Selphie squeaked, hiding behind her book she had been pretending to read earlier.

Olette placed a book between the two girls. "Would you both stop? We're gonna get kicked out of here."

"Well you thought wrong, Selphie. Just like how you're quick to jump conclusions. Ugh." Namine huffed, sitting down. She started to work on her history as they all talked quietly in light of the librarian.

"Now what does Aqua have to do with anything? We don't even talk to her." Olette crossed her arms, waiting for the girls to explain.

"Nami is just jealous because Roxas likes Aqua instead of her."

If eyes could throw daggers, Selphie would be dead cold from the stare she got from Namine. "Selphie. You. Are. A. Dumb. Ass."

Olette's mouth curved into a smirk. "Namine's got a little something in mind for 'ole Roxy boy?" The brunettes giggled.

"Yes, and you're both gonna have something in mind while you're in body bags. I swear, I could murder you both." Namine's hands crept up in front of the girls, squeezing into fists. She hastily sat back down as she got an annoyed look from the librarian.

"So, why does it matter that Terra asked Aqua to a double date instead of dating her?" Olette turned a page in her english book.

Namine started explaining the whole story with the note and Roxas's problem with Xion, and the mishap that Namine just found out between Terra and Aqua.

Olette giggled. "Namine, you have gotten yourself into a shitty situation."

Namine put her face in her hands. "I should've just given the note to Aqua. I should never meddle in people's affairs. I hate myself."

"Don't feel bad Namine." Selphie patted the pale blonde's arm. "So when was Kairi gonna be done studying for that big test in the dorm? She got all bitchy just because we wouldn't leave at first and she said she needed the dorm room to herself."

Namine's face lit up with red once again. Olette and Selphie exchanged confused looks.

"Guys...she definitely wasn't studying when I walked in. The only thing she was 'studying' was Sora's dick. It was bad. Just bad." Namine's head sank onto the table.

Olette and Selphie both exchanged looks once again, clasping their hands together like fan girls as they tried to contain their giggles.

"It wasn't funny. It was horrible. That scene scarred me for life!" Namine threw her hands up in frustration.

"Girls! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" The librarian finally had enough, ushering them out of the library.

* * *

Anddddd that's the end of that. No more cliffhangers for you guys :3 **thank you for all the views and reviews, it means a lot! Leave me another if you can!** Stay kawaii, happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Previously, Namine and her friends had walked back to their dorm after the annoye librarian had kicked them out from their studies.

"Wait. Trust me, if that room is anything like I saw it before, you'll wanna knock." Namine placed her hand on the door as Olette was about to reach for the knob.

"Why are you so jumpy about this?" Olette looked questioningly at Namine. Then the door opened, revealing Sora buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh, hey girls." He smiled an idiot smile, buttoning the last button on his shirt as Selphie and Olette exchanged grossed out expressions.

Namine rolled her eyes. "I told you. That's what I walked in on earlier. It was horrible.

The girls made their way into the dorm room, earning Namine a nasty glare from Kairi.

"What Kairi? You wanna be mad? Then be mad. It's not my fault I didn't know you guys were in here. But you should know better than doing those kind of things. Especially here. You could get caught. And expelled." Namine crossed her arms.

Kairi said no reply as she continued putting on a fresh pair of clothes.

"Whatever, you can be mad." Namine gave up trying to communicate as she sat down on her bed, gathering up the homework she had neglected to finish yet.

And then the outburst finally came. "Namine how could you walk in like that? You ruined our moment. Me and Sora spent the next hour arguing about how we couldn't get the feeling back now because the moment was ruined. We never even finished what we started."

Namine rolled her eyes. "Get over it Kairi. He's just another high school crush. You even have told us before that he's dated many many girls. I don't understand what you see in him."

Kairi's violet eyes were fierce. "Namine. Do us all a favor, and go fuck yourself."

Namine looked up from her book. "Stop being immature."

Kairi stormed out of the dorm room. Namine rolled her eyes again. "Oh my god, what's her deal? Everyone is either upset or pissed off at me. Apparently I'm a terrible person."

Selphie was filing her nails as she continued to stall to do her homework. "Well, you did potentially ruin Roxas's love life because you decided to burn his love note to a different girl in a fit of jealousy."

"Thanks Selphie, I knew I could count on you to not say anything."

Olette's eyes were wide. "You like Roxas?"

"Like is a strong term."

"More like it's an understatement. She told me everything, Olette. Supposedly Roxas has his eye on ole blue-haired Aqua." Selphie continued filing her nails casually.

Namine slammed her book shut. "Like it's not enough that I have to figure out how to fix the situation. You guys offering your input doesn't exactly help! This is what I hate about school and society. Everyone. Everyone is either fake, or they don't even bother to try liking you. It's a terrible world."

"Namine just calm down. There's a reasonable explanation you can give him when he asks about his note." Olette looked at the pale blonde.

Namine put her face in her hands. "You don't even understand. I can't just tell him. He'll never talk to me again, he'll never even look at me."

"You're not thinking clearly enough about it. In fact, you've got it all wrong. Most people accept honesty and they learn to forgive from it. Maybe if you tell him, he'll be okay." Selphie finished filing her nails, looking blankly at her homework.

"That's the point. It's only a maybe, not a definitely or a yes. You don't know. This is the closest I can get with him. Talking to him is the only thing I have right now. I don't want to screw that up." Namine opened her next piece of homework, trying to distract herself.

Olette was laughing, looking at her phone. "I can't believe how fast this thing took off. It's just a simple porn website you made, and the entire school is already buzzing about it. I'm surprised that the dean hasn't caught on. I guess it's good no one is saying anything."

Namine smiled, opening up her laptop. "Maybe I should add some new features to the website. Like a free chat about the videos that people can comment on. Any ideas of new features we should add? We'll make this a website that is a fun for all. Except maybe Vanitas and Riku."

The three girls laughed as they tried thinking of ideas to pitch in.

"Ooh make the videos commentable. Then people will be adding their thoughts and opinions to the videos. It'll ruin Vanitas when he hears all the terrible things everyone has to say!" Selphie snorted as she giggled.

"But you should also add that chatroom like you said, Namine. It'll be perfect." Olette was smiling, scrolling through the many views on the website on her phone.

Namine was typing away as she smiled. "Ahh, the internet. It can be such a lovely weapon."

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Kairi wandered down the halls of the dorm, still anger at Namine for walking in on her and Sora. She can still remember the argument her and Sora had made.

 _"Just forget about it, she's not important." Kairi was trying to drag Sora back under the covers for more pleasure, but he kept resisting._

 _"Kairi, I can't believe you're taking something like this so easily. She walked in on our special moment. What if she tells everyone about us?" Sora looked into her violet eyes._

 _Kairi sat up in bed, the comforter covering her chest. "Why would it be so terrible if everyone knew about us being together Sora? Why does it have to be a secret?"_

 _Sora's brunette hair was glistening in the orange sun beating down from Kairi's dorm window. "I don't know..I just don't want people...getting involved in our relationship. That's...all."_

 _Kairi's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sora suspiciously. "What is it? What's the real problem? Sora, if we're ever going to work out, we have to talk about our problems and feelings. We can't keep them a secret."_

 _"Kairi...I don't want everyone in school knowing I slept with you. That's embarrassing. I mean, most people know that you slept with Seifer. And basically that means by dating you, I got his sloppy seconds. I mean I love you Kairi. I really do. And I wanna be with you. But I don't want everyone to know...I slept with the red whore." Sora's bright blue orbs looked down as he felt guilty for all he had said._

 _Kairi's violet eyes were stunned, letting his words sink in. "Red...whore?"_

 _Sora looked away. "It's what everyone calls you...mainly Seifer."_

 _Kairi looked at her bright pink comforter on her small bed. She felt betrayed. She had put her trust in someone she truly loved, and now he was saying all these horrible things about her. "But of course, Sora. You're a jock and you have a reputation. Apparently I forgot about that. You have your own life to protect, God forbid if anyone found out about us because you wouldn't have your friends anymore."_

 _"Kairi.." Sora looked at her, feeling hurt._

 _Kairi's eyes shone with tears. "Get the fuck out Sora."_

 _"Kairi just listen-"_

 _"GET OUT!"_

 _Sora quickly got up, putting on his pants and scrambling to find his shirt. Kairi started to pull on fresh clothes, and that's when her roommates returned._

"Fuck you Sora..." Kairi kicked a pebble that had been brought in by someone's shoe from outside in the hallway.

How could Sora do this? How could Kairi not of known she had her own slutty nickname around the school? She didn't think that many people had known about her and Seifer last summer.

Kairi got even angrier thinking about Namine's cruel words. The pale blonde didn't even know half of the story. If only Namine wouldn't of walked in, then Kairi could've been spared the information she learned.

"Hey Kairi. You okay?" A cheery blonde came strolling down the hallway. It was none other than Roxas.

Kairi looked up, trying to seem happy. "Oh yeah..it's just..Sora.."

Roxas stopped, listening. "Oh. Let me guess. He did something completely idiotic to ruin some moment you guys were having, right?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Um...how did you know we were even together?"

"Sora talked about you guys all the time. But only to me though. He didn't want Vanitas getting word of what's going on. Plus Namine talked about...walking in on you guys or something." Roxas's face turned red as he looked down.

Kairi scrunched her face up into a scowl. "Of course she said something. Ugh."

"You guys having problems or something?"

Kairi nodded. "You could say that. But i'm more upset about Sora...hey...do a lot of people know about...you know..me and Seifer?"

Roxas's scratched his head awkwardly, afraid to answer the question. "I don't know how things were between you guys before, but if you haven't noticed...Seifer isn't the nicest guy when it comes to talking about his ex girlfriends."

Kairi looked at the carpeted hallway, her lower lip trembling. "Thanks." She hurriedly walked off to the girls' locker room.

Roxas watched as she left, feeling guilty. "Damn Sora, what'd you do now?"

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Roxas jiggled the doorknob open to his dorm, finding Sora laying on his phone in his bed.

"Alright. What the hell did you do?" Roxas grabbed his star-shaped swivel chair, rolling it over to Sora's bed.

Sora kept his eyes glued on his phone. "I don't know what you mean," he lied.

Roxas stared down the brunette. "Cut the shit, Sora. What'd you do?"

Sora scratched the back of his head out of habit. "I just..I guess I was being a jerk. I dunno, girls are complicated."

"Sora, they're not that complicated. Just don't be a douche and treat them nice. That's literally all you have to do." Roxas stared at the idiot brunette.

"Roxas..I'm the school's best soccer player. As well as practically every other sport. I have a reputation to maintain, and you know I can't have people know I slept with the red whore!" Sora huffed in frustration.

Roxas face palmed himself. "Jesus Christ, Sora! Did you tell her that stupid nickname? She has a name. And her name is Kairi. She's not a whore, she's only slept with Seifer. He made all that shit up about her sleeping with a bunch of other guys. You know how he is. Hell, he was probably a virgin himself when they did it."

"Roxas you don't understand. This is high school. The popular people have reputations they have to maintain. I'm one of those people. You know that. I can't have people thinking I'm dating her. I love her, but I just can't date the red whore." Sora laid back down on his bed.

"Her name is Kairi. And if you can't accept her because of some dumbass lies, then you don't really love her." Roxas stood up, wheeling his chair back to his desk. "I'm sick of you treating every girl you hook up with like shit. You're more impure yourself than whatever Seifer made her out to be."

Sora sat up, angry. "If i'm so stupid when it comes to relationships, then why don't you just ask Namine out already? You told me you had a crush on her."

Roxas's hands gripped his chair firmly. "That was long ago, Sora..I doubt she ever had any interest in me at all. At least if she wanted me, I'd take her for who she is."

Sora glared at the back of the blonde's head for a moment before laying back down, scrolling through social media on his phone.

Roxas was starting on his homework as Vanitas burst through the door of their dorm.

"Guys, you've gotta help me find out who this bastard is. They first started harassing me with only text messages, but apparently I've pissed them off so much they added more to the porn sight." Vanitas looked like a gothic mess. He had a dark black sweat shirt on with the hood pulled over his head, and he had bags under his eyes.

Roxas was smirking down at his homework, thankful he was facing away from Vanitas.

"Dude, I told you. That number isn't in my phone, so I don't know who it could be. Now shut up, and get out." Sora's attitude was flaring as he was trying to recover from Roxas's wrath.

"Roxas man, check your phone for this number, I'm begging you." Vanitas thrust his phone into Roxas's face as he turned around in his chair.

"Vanitas, damn it, would you just leave?" Roxas was getting irritated at how peckish the raven-haired boy was lately.

Vanitas thrust his phone out again, the number gleaming on the screen. "Not until you check. Come on man, help me out."

Roxas sighed unpleasantly, grabbing the cell phone. He pulled out his own, running through his contacts. "I'm telling you, you won't find a single person in my list that has this number.." Roxas's words fell short as he noticed the same exact number under the most innocent person he had ever met. The pale blonde, Namine.

"What? What is it?" Vanitas's yellow eyes looked hopeful.

Roxas was staring at the name, trying to find his words.

"Do you really know someone who has the number, bro?" Sora got up from his bed, walking over.

Roxas's snapped out of his trance, locking his phone. "Oh..um...nope, I just thought I saw the number but it was just one similar to it." His thoughts were wild as he pictured the young blonde in his mind. There had to be a mistake...

Vanitas groaned in defeat. "Fuck...damn!" He kicked the ground as he stomped out of the dorm, off to look for more numbers from the rest of the guys.

Sora watched as Vanitas stalked off. "That guy has a good temper on him."

"Yeah..." Roxas slowly turned around back to his homework as Sora plopped back down on his bed. _What the hell, Namine? Is this some kind of revenge?_

As Roxas's scribbled down answers for his math homework, he smiled to himself. For a sick blackmail, Namine sure was smart when it came to giving people what for.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was sipping her juice casually that she bought from the vending machine when Kairi made her return, her eyes puffy from crying outside while sitting at one of the tables on campus. She had never told anyone, but she also had a bad habit of smoking. She sprayed herself with perfume before coming back to the dorm.

Selphie and Olette sat up from their piles of homework (most of which Selphie still had to finish due to the fact that she stalled most of the evening by talking about Tidus, whereas the two other girls were almost done).

"Kai...what happened?" Selphie rushed over to the red-head.

Kairi sat down on her bed meekly, sniffing. "It's nothing guys. Just something Sora did."

Namine stood up, walking over. "What happened?"

A fresh round of tears poured over Kairi's cheeks as she spilled out their dilemma after Namine paid her unlucky visit to the dorm during their time together.

Namine looked down. "I didn't know I had caused a fight."

Olette stroked the red-head's hair. "We're really sorry Kairi. Seifer is just a worthless piece of shit to have made up those lies as well as the nickname. And if Sora really loves you, he'd accept you no matter what."

Kairi was bawling, explaining Sora's harsh words. "H..he said..he would..he would..have to protect..h..his reputation..bec..because he's a popular guy...at school. A..and he didn't...want people to know..that...that he had..slept with...with...with...with the red whore!" Kairi wailed as she blurted out the dreadful nickname.

Namine cracked her knuckles, causing the girls to look at her. "I'll kick his ass." Namine opened the door to the dorm, stalking out.

The pale blonde stalked down the halls until she reached the boys' dormitories. Roxas had left to retrieve a book from the library, and Hayner had been discussing video games with Sora back in their dorm.

Namine jiggled the doorknob, slamming the door open. Sora sat up quickly, his spikes waving in the air.

"What's all the commotion?" Sora demanded the question, but Namine walked up to him, grabbing his shirt by the collar, causing Sora to yelp.

"Well well well..I thought Sora supposedly had a reputation he had to protect for everyone to see. I guess the term 'getting your ass kicked by a girl' won't go well on that, now will it?" Namine stared Sora down with her bright blue orbs. They blazed like fire as Sora stared back, terrified.

"Namine! Stop it!" Hayner was trying to pry the girl off as she threatened to choke Sora to death with his own shirt.

Hayner managed to get the blonde off of the boy, causing Sora to back away as far as possible. "Jesus Namine..your kuckles are like steel."

Namime growled. "Yeah? Well I wish I had brass ones. That'd be real fun."

Hayner had to extend his arms out practically to keep the raging blonde from advancing on Sora.

"Namine, just go back to your dorm. We're gonna get in trouble if the dean finds you here." Hayner was trying to calm the blonde down as she shot daggers with her eyes at Sora.

"What you did to Kairi was a dick move." Namine huffed the bangs out of her eyes.

Sora was breathing heavily from the struggle, looking down.

As if on que, Vanitas made his appearance. "What the fuck is going on? Oh, hey there little Namine. Paid a visit for some sex?"

Namine turned to face him, spitting on his face. "Get the fuck out of my way." The blonde shoved past him, out into the hallway. Vanitas made wolf whistles as she walked, causing her to flip him off multiple times.

Namine slammed the door open to her own dormitory, causing the three girls inside to jump in surprise.

"Namine?" Selphie watched as the pale blonde pulled out her laptop. "What's up?"

Namine typed furiously, bringing up the porn website. "Ruining Vanitas and possibly Sora's lives."

Anddddd I'm gonna stop that right there because this was getting way too damn long. I really hope you enjoyed this, I had so much fun writing it! **Leave me a review!** Happy reading, and as always, sta kawaii! :3


	11. Chapter 11

For the next several hours, Namine and Kairi were both up until nearly midnight, discussing the plans of Sora's embarrassment.

"Namine, please don't do this to him. He's still special to me. I understand that people have said I'm gross and that he wants to protect his reputation. I'll let him protect it!" Kairi's eyes were sad as Namine was typing away on her computer, adding more edits to the porno website.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Get real Kairi. He only wants the sex. What makes you think he really truly loves you? I mean, he was willing enough to leave all because of some stupid shit Seifer said."

Selphie and Olette groaned. The two girls had been fighting ever since Namine got on her laptop, costing the other two brunettes their lack of sleep.

"Would you two go to bed tomorrow? I have a chemistry test I need to prepare for. And that preparation requires a full night's rest. You have that test too, Namine." Olette pulled the covers over herself, trying to sleep.

Namine waved her off. "No, no. I don't need to study. I've got this."

Selphie sat up. "Namine has a point, I mean she _is_ the smartest one out of us four."

Olette rolled her eyes.

Kairi was practically on her knees as she begged at Namine's side. "Namine don't. If you do, Sora will know it's us! Then everything will be revealed. The website, the photos, along with the blackmail for Vanitas."

Namine's typing slacked as she thought over Kairi's point. Vanitas had seen when she was at the boys' dorm, ready to serve Sora his end. "Ugh." She closed the laptop in frustration.

Kairi's violet eyes brightened. "Thanks Nami. I was worried that maybe you would go through with trying to humiliate him. I just wanna try and make it up to him. If he really loves me, I don't mind being in the shadows of his popular life."

This made the three remaining girls all give Kairi an astonished look. Even Selphie and Olette were shaken out of their attempted slumber.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's stupid as hell Kairi. You shouldn't let Sora degrade you like that just because he thinks he has a popular life to maintain. Seriously, look around. Once high school is over, all his 'friends' and his 'social status' will be gone. It'll all of been for nothing. Because you know what comes after high school? The real world. Jobs, college. Careers." Namine crossed her arms, furious with how the red-head was taking the situation.

"Well it matters to him right now. And if that's what he wants, then he can do it. Because I love him." Kairi's violet eyes were burning.

Selphie and Olette rolled their eyes at Kairi's foolish words.

"God, Kairi...you're gonna be one of those girls who will be depressed the rest of their lives because they pick the shittiest people to date. Unless if he shows you some real respect, he is not your man." Olette looked at Kairi, fearful for her decisions.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You guys are all stupid. You wouldn't know anything about love anyways, you guys aren't dating anybody!"

Namine's blue orbs were ice cold. "Kairi. We're giving you life support. We know how this is gonna end. And it'll be bad. Like Olette said, unless if Sora shows any type of commitment, he is not the guy for you to date. He will break you, use you, and crush you. From the sound of his whole 'dilemma' about keeping his 'reputation' straight, he doesn't sound like a good guy. But you're too stupid to find out anyways."

"Well guess what Namine? If you hadn't been stupid, and had just checked your phone, maybe you wouldn't of caused this mess. It would've been better if we could fuck without me knowing he doesn't want to be seen in public with me. He is my world right now. I don't know what I would do without him. He can break me all he wants, he knows I love him, and he loves me too." Kairi crossed her arms, confident that her own decision was right.

Namine lost it. "How DARE you even say those words to me. You know what happened to my mom. You know how powerful they are. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE THROUGH THAT AT NIGHT?! YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T WALKED IN MY SHOES!" Namine's face was red with anger.

 _"Damn it Namine, if only you had picked up the phone, she'd be okay!"_

The familiar words echoed in the pale blonde's head as Kairi's violet eyes softened with fear. That night had been the worst night of Namine's life. Her innocence was taken away completely.

"Namine..." Kairi's voice softened. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

Namine turned away, the anger already taking over. "Don't talk to me Kairi. Talk to Sora instead. I mean, after all, he's just your world, isn't he?"

Olette hopped out of her bed, resting her arm on Namine's shoulder. "Maybe you better think about your priorities first, Kairi. And just think about what we've been trying to tell you."

Kairi's anger was back once again. "Well it's her fault, she walked in!"

"Kairi stop. Namine isn't okay right now. She doesn't need you making things worse. To be fair, you guys weren't supposed to be together in the same dorm. That's really risky." Selphie sat up, looking sadly at Namine.

Namine's eyes were closed as she faced away from the scene behind her. _I wish I could forget...but it's always there.._

Kairi rolled her eyes, climbing into her own bed. She felt defeat as both brunettes talked Namine through the situation so they could all go to bed.

Kairi, Selphie, and Olette had all known the damaging things Namine went through. They all knew about the fateful incident. It made Namine so insecure for the rest of her life, and the girls had learned to accept her. They needed a little muscle in their group of friends, and Namine was the one.

Kairi rolled over as she stared off, looking at the wall. _Sora...I do love you, and I want you to know that. I just want us together..._

Tears stained Kairi's pillow as she drifted off.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

The next day was sullen for everyone. It had been raining all day, and the clouds made the atmosphere outside the campus dark and brooding. There were many tests that day, causing morale to go down for almost every student in the school.

Namine propped her chin up with her hand as she tapped her pencil on the wood surface of her desk. She stared at her finished chemistry test, already knowing she had aced it. Selphie and Olette were doing hand gestures to each other every time the teacher wasn't looking, signalling what answers were what.

Kairi sat in the back of class, struggling with her test. She glared at the back of Namine's head. _Stupid Namine..she probably has already finished. Not to mention she ruined me and Sora.._

The grudge the two girls had set between each other was fresh the next day. Kairi hated the blonde more than Namine hated her.

Namine's legs were aching for movement just as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. The blonde got up, stretched, and turned in her test confidently. She was quite happy to see her newest enemy Kairi, sullenly turning hers in as she was reluctant about her answers.

Kairi tried to catch up with Namine in the hallway. "So Namine..still pretty mad about me and Sora? Because I'm planning on making up with him, and we'll just live our relationship in secret. Looks like your advice was a sham."

Namine rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and stop acting like you know everything Kairi. I know we're still gonna be friends. We can't hold grudges long enough to be considered 'enemies'. If you don't wanna heed my warnings and you wanna make stupid decisions, go ahead."

"It's not a stupid decision Namine. Me and Sora will get through high school, and then we can live our lives together."

"What about high school reunions? Because then you guys will both get invited, and if you two show up together, then his old 'reputation' will finally be tarnished." Namine stared at the red-head, waiting for her answer.

Kairi thought it through a minute. "We'll just go separately."

"Pftt, yeah, good idea." Namine clutched her books closely as she headed with the rest of her friends to the lunch room.

Namine sat down with her lunch, digging in as Roxas sat down. She gave him a smile.

"Hey Roxas."

Roxas's blinked at her a few moments before replying. "Um..hey."

Namine started chewing slower, detecting suspicion. "Everything okay?"

Roxas nodded. "I'm gonna ask you something later...but..I'll probably have to text you. We're gonna get piled with homework today and I can't afford to stall."

Namine swallowed her food which now tasted stale at the sound of his words. "Oh..um...right."

Roxas ate his lunch quietly as he pondered his thoughts. He just couldn't bring himself to ask her face to face. He knew it would have to be over the phone.

Kairi sat down quietly by Namine, avoiding Sora as the brunette sat next to Roxas. Roxas looked up at Namine, giving her a questioning look. Namine just mouthed the words "later".

Selphie and Olette took their usual spots while chattering, bringing relief to the awkward silence that was lingering as Sora and Kairi put up barriers to one another.

"So...you um..you know...do that thing for me?" Roxas was talking quietly, trying not to draw attention to the two blondes.

Namine felt her lunch go stale again. In the events of Sora and all these unexpected pop-ups, Namine had completely forgot about the plan she was supposed to come up with as an excuse for Roxas's note. "I..um...I'm planning on it real soon, it's been hard when I don't have classes with her."

Roxas's nodded, understanding. "Well it's no rush. I mean obviously it would be nice if it was before the double date she was invited to, but if it's hard, it's okay." Roxas's cheeks were going red as he looked down at his food.

Namine's knuckles were turning white as she grasped her sandwich tightly, practically murdering it. _Aqua...damn you.._

Namine knew it was pointless to feel angry with the blue-haired girl, especially since she didn't even know the situation at hand. Namine stared at the boy in front of her. She desperately wanted to explain her feelings to him, but she knew she just couldn't. Not with his feelings lingering towards Aqua. Her time was up, it was too late for her to try.

"So Kairi, I have a question about this math homework. I was thinking maybe I could ask you about it after school, you know? Once we have all our classes over." Sora's confident blue eyes looked up as Kairi's hand froze from picking over her salad with her fork.

Roxas's stopped in the middle of eating his sandwich, staring in disbelief at the brunette. Sora had actually asked Kairi a question instead of avoiding her.

"S...sure.." Kairi slowly looked up, in disbelief herself. Sora's confidence wavered as Namine directed her piercing gaze to him. He hadn't forgotten about the night before.

Even Selphie and Olette had stopped their meaningless chatter, exchanging confused looks between Sora and Kairi as they stared each other down. Sora opened his mouth to say more, but lost the words.

Kairi just stared at him, happiness filling her. Sora actually had the respect to talk to her, and that meant so much to her.

Roxas smiled, clapping the brunette boy on the back as Kairi got up to throw away the remains of her lunch. "Well, looks like you took my advice."

Sora gulped, looking at Namine. "Yeah...advice.."

Namine narrowed her eyes at Sora, wanting to scare him as much as possible. "Don't get too comfortable Sora. Just because you have common sense now doesn't mean you're not capable of screwing things up even now.

Sora's blue orbs looked terrified as Namine pierced him with hers. Roxas looked back and forth between the two, completely oblivious as to what had happened last night.

"Namine, calm down. Sora's got this, right?" Roxas pat him on the back again. "I'll keep him in line. We'll make sure he doesn't fuck this one up. Since he seems to have a habit of it."

Sora winced as Roxas tightened his grip on Sora's shoulder blade. "Y...yes."

Namine gave a final glare at Sora, then looked back down, poking more lettuce onto her fork and shoveling it into her mouth. Selphie and Olette were striking up girly conversation to the pale blonde while Kairi was in the bathroom.

"Do you think she's gonna be able to trust him? I mean look at him. He's practically a joke." Selphie crossed her arms, glaring at Sora. He hung his head.

Olette surveyed Sora as though he were an item up clothing, her eyes traveling from his head to his feet. "Mm. Sora, you do know how to be civilized, right? I mean, you disappointed our girl, Kairi. Surely you understand this Roxas."

Roxas nodded, his blonde spikes waving in the air. "Of course. I gave him a thorough talking to yesterday after he pissed Kairi off. She never looked so upset, Sora. You better learn how to fix this. It's not a game. Girls aren't toys."

Selphie and Olette applauded Roxas professionally. "Wow Roxas. You actually know how to not be a douche." Selphie's bright green eyes were sparkling. "Now if only Tidus would pay attention to me."

Roxas followed Selphie's gaze over to the table across the room. Tidus was sitting with a group of friends, his trademark grin evident as he laughed at a joke that had just been told to him. "You like that joke? Oh man, Selphie. He's nothing."

Selphie sat up, the dreamy look in her eyes gone. "Roxas! Maybe you aren't as civilized as I thought you were." She angrily got up, her small curls at the ends of her hair bouncing.

Olette rolled her eyes. "She hasn't been able to take her eyes off of him. I tell her she's wasting her time, Tidus never even looks at her."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, Olette. I see what you're trying with Hayner every day. You always try to talk to him in the hallway. Sounds like you have a case of your own troubles."

Olette glared, putting down the carrot she was about to devour. "Thanks Roxas."

Roxas shrugged. "I mean, you don't have to be mad. He likes you back. He just has issues with relationships. He always screws it up somehow. Mainly like Sora." Sora hung his head.

Olette squealed, drawing attention to several different people around them. "Really?! Why doesn't he say!"

"I told you, he's weird. He just has his quirks. Don't get me to try and make it work." Roxas went back to eating his sandwich as Kairi returned from the bathroom.

Olette was biting her lip, dreamily staring in Hayner's direction across the room. "Uh..what's her problem?" Kairi jabbed her finger towards Olette.

"The same thing you all have. The love blues." Namine buried her nose in her history book, doing some last minute studying.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine stared at the ceiling as she laid in her bed. She had finished the school day, managing to have no homework from all the tests they had encountered that day.

"What am I gonna do for you, Roxas?" Namine put her heads on her head. How was she to go about dealing with the whole Aqua and Roxas situation? Namine knew that it was already late to give the note, seeing as it was now ashes.

Selphie was texting away on her orange phone about the newest gossip. "Stalling won't help Namine. I say you make up your own fake note and give it to her. Boys usually have terrible handwriting, so you can probably just wing it."

Namine sat up. "And gossiping more and more each day isn't gonna make people like you!"

Selphie was about to offer a rebuttal but was interrupted by Namine's phone going off. The pale blonde picked up her phone, seeing the ID labeled as Roxas's number. She read the text:

 _Hey...do you happen to know more about that porn website between Riku and Vanitas than everyone intends you do?_

Namine felt her face go white. Selphie looked up, noticing her disturbed expression. "What's your problem?"

"He...knows." Namine swallowed, staring at her phone. Olette practically jumped up from the news. She had been writing in her diary, and had drawn an accidental harsh line across her neatly written words after hearing the problem. Selphie and Olette crowded around Namine's phone.

"Shit..you have to reply now. He has an iPhone, he can see when it says you've seen the message. He knows you've read it." Selphie pointed to the little "seen at 3:20" icon below the message as an example from their past texts.

Namine grit her teeth in frustration. "Fuck..guys you have to help me think of what to say!"

Olette chewed her lip. "First, ask him how he found out. There might be a snitch."

Namine quickly typed her reply:

 _How did you find out? You don't know half the story.._

The three girls waited in anticipation as it said Roxas had seen the message. They waited for the bubble that indicating Roxas was typing to finish:

 _Vanitas was being a pussy and begged for me to scan the 'mysterious' number through some contacts in my phone. I lied though and said I didn't know. Just so we could watch him suffer, lol_

Namine and the two brunettes breathed a sigh of relief as they learned Vanitas had no idea of the identity of the true blackmailer. They waited as Roxas typed another message:

 _But why though? Did he do something extremely horrible for you to result to this?_

Namine and the girls quickly discussed what they should say next. Namine typed out the message:

 _He deserves what he's getting. Have you seen the way he treats everyone? He's a complete asshole. I was given an opportunity to humiliate him, and I'm using it. I gave him a warning, he only did it to himself. Then his mistakes resulted into me creating the website._

Namine chewed her lip nervously. Roxas typed back, sending his message:

 _I get it, it's okay lol. I'm completely with you on this, I won't let the word slip. But I wanna know how you were able to get the pictures. Do you have an inside source?_

Roxas's next question threw the girls for a loop.

"Now what? He's expecting an answer and he might get suspicious if we don't reply soon!" Selphie started panicking.

Namine started to type the truth about their secret discovery in the closet when Olette stopped her. "Namine no, if we tell him, he's gonna think we're weird. Like we were purposely spying on them. Especially when they're naked."

Namine's fingers faltered as she considered the danger. "Guys, if we don't do this now, it'll never be done. We need to tell him the truth. Even if he thinks we're weird. It'll be okay." Namine bit her lip, thinking about Roxas spying through the hole in the girls' locker room.

She typed again:

 _...there's a hole in the closet next to your guys' locker room. We can see almost everything perfectly, so we took pictures of Riku and Vanitas. He had no intentions of spying on any of you guys, we just wanted to make sure Vanitas would pay.._

The girls waited in anticipation as Roxas read the message, then waited a bit for replying.

"We're ruined. It's over." Olette flopped on her bed, feeling like her hopes with Hayner would be ruined since Roxas couldn't provide help. Selphie sat on her phone again, resuming her texting.

Namine's phone buzzed:

 _I guess we're even then. I can't really be mad when I've looked into your girls' showers too. Which if you wouldn't mind, you should let me know when Aqua usually showers.._

Namine rolled her eyes, giggling. She quickly hid the message away from the view of the two curious brunettes. She couldn't risk letting them know that Roxas had used the hole to spy for his own purposes.

"He just said that he accepted the fact that we used it strictly to sabotage Vanitas. He said it's all good." Namine looked at the two eager brunettes, trying to get them to calm down as they asked eagerly.

"Yay! We can still spy on all the hot guys!" Olette and Selphie high fived each other.

Namine typed a reply to Roxas:

 _I'll have to let you know when she's on her way to the shower, lol. But you have to help us whenever Riku and Vanitas are in the showers. Our website needs new material_

Namine smiled, knowing her and Roxas had built a small bond. Over something sexual, of course.

Roxas replied:

 _Lmao, will do. I've gotta go. Laterz_

Namine typed her goodbyes as she set her phone down, smiling. She would have to make sure to shower whenever Aqua would. Maybe she could change Roxas's opinion on who he liked better.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Kairi since school got out?" Olette looked around their dorm. The girls had just now noticed the red-head was missing.

Little did they know, the red-head was laying sprawled on the cold concrete floor of the janitor's closet next to the boys' locker room, trying to contain her moans as Sora shoved his shaft deep inside her warmth. The two were moaning simultaneously, trying to be quiet.

Namine strained her ears as she thought she heard some type of moaning. She asked Selphie and Olette, but both brunettes shrugged after hearing the moaning die away. Namine shrugged her own shoulders, shoving her earbuds into her ears as she selected a song from her playlist casually.

Sora and Kairi gasped as they released together, once again rekindling their feelings for each other, not caring that it would most likely end up being a lethal relationship.

* * *

Anddddd that's the end of that. Thank you guys for so many reviews and views alone, this means so much! **Please leave me a review if you haven't already!** I owe my gratitude to all my faithful viewers and reviewers. Stay kawaii, happy reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: So many views and reviewsssss. Thank you sooooo much for coming back to read my stories, even if you're just a guest! Seeing how many people are interested in reading my story is so heartwarming. _Sorry I have not updated recently, Netflix has overtaken my life T~T._ Enjoy!**

* * *

The dormitory door opened ever so quietly as Kairi tried to sneak her way back into the dorm after her session with Sora.

Then suddenly, the lights flicked on. Namine spun slowly around in her swivel chair, staring at the red-head. "Well...hello Kairi. So nice of you to join us at this late hour."

Kairi's face turned red. "What's this? Some intervention? It's not even that late."

Selphie turned her head to look at the glass clock on the wall. "Kairi..it's past 1 in the morning. It's...quite late."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "So? It's Friday. I thought I'd get a head start on the next math test by studying at the library. Guess I stayed there too long."

Namime folded her hands on the armrests of the chair, feeling superior. "The library closes at 7 in the evening. You couldn't of just came back from there. And it's not Friday anymore, it's Saturday."

"Whatever guys. I don't care. All that matters is that I'm here now. Now can we just go to sleep?" Kairi sat down on her bed, exhausted.

The three girls continued staring at the red-head. Their suspicions of her spending time with Sora were confirmed as they noticed the sweat Kairi had failed to wipe off her brow in an attempt to cover things up.

"Would you say possibly that maybe the janitor's closet by the boys' locker room was...occupied tonight? Up until 10 minutes ago?" Olette rested forward on her arms, staring down Kairi.

"You guys are all mean. Just because me and Sora fixed things doesn't mean we fucked already. You guys are terrible." Kairi flipped her hair from her face, trying to emphasize her point.

Selphie tossed Kairi a plastic bag. "Here...a little something that might...help you."

Kairi peered into the bag, appalled at what she saw. "You guys got me a freaking pregnancy test? Ugh!" She threw rhe bag down in disgust.

The three girls didn't laugh or snicker. Their faces were expressionless. They continued staring at Kairi as if in a trance.

Kairi crossed her arms. "Fine. You know what? I'll go take the test right now. If you guys are so damn concerned about my well being." The angry red-head got up with the bag, storming out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, chatter exploded into the dorm.

"Did you see her face? She was soooo pissed. Just wait until she takes the test and it's positive! This was the best prank we ever bought to use on someone!" Selphie was giggling, dancing around with Olette.

Namine smiled at the two. "I can't believe she actually bought into it. Now, we gotta keep the prank going as long as possible. Just to make fun of her. This'll scare them to death! They'll never have sex again!"

The three girls were talking about the prank and Kairi's expression once she found out while they waited for her to return. They silenced their talking as the doorknob to the dorm turned, revealing a very sullen and worried Kairi.

"Oh my god guys...I'm so stupid." The red-head looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Selphie raised an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised. "What do you mean Kai?"

Kairi's face went red as hot tears of shame and embarrassment ran down her cheeks. "I'm...pregnant."

The three girls put on their best astonished faces as Kairi cried into her hands.

"Kairi...oh no, Kairi." Namine patted the girl on her shoulder as she cried.

Selphie and Olette exchanged looks of guilt. They were already feeling bad from pranking Kairi hard enough to bring her to tears. Namine bit her lip, considering giving up the joke.

Kairi sniffed, sitting up. "I'll just...just buy another one somewhere..and then we'll have two tests to confirm."

Namine looked at the two brunettes. With this, their prank would fix itself once Kairi learned that one would be negative and one would be "positive".

Kairi rubbed her red eyes. "If it's positive, Sora will leave me for sure. And I just got him back."

"It's okay Kairi..if Sora has to, I'm sure he'll pay child support." Namine bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

Olette and Selphie snickered quietly. Every once in a while, a harmless prank is okay. Especially if it teaches a lesson.

Kairi wiped at her eyes, nodding. "Thanks for your support guys. I feel like a complete idiot because you all warned me about shit happening but I just refused to listen. I feel so dumb."

Selphie fixed the red-head's messy hair. "Even if it really is true, you learned your lesson. It's okay."

Namine stood up, suggesting that all the girls go to bed in preparation for their classes the coming day. Everyone agreed, crawling into their own beds.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was half sleeping and half paying attention in Chemistry class the following Monday. Little did she know that it would be the last normal day of her life.

"Oh my gosh, and then she bought this unbelievably hideous blouse, and I just thought, no way! That clashes with the colors!" Selphie was exclaiming her disbelief to Namine as the pale blonde pretended to listen.

This was Namine's most hated part of class. For the last 10 minutes of class, their chemistry teacher allowed them to talk freely until the bell rang.

"Are you talking about Tifa? Yeah I know, her blouse and her pants normally don't ever match. It bugs me!" Olette pinched her lips in a kissing motion as she applied orange lip gloss in her little compact mirror. Namine rolled her eyes, hating her current environment.

Suddenly Selphie gasped, drawing the attention of a few people around them. "Oh my gosh guys..I forgot to mention this! So I saw that Aqua picked someone for her double date."

Namine's head still slouched on her hand as she took a moment to process the words. "Yeah..ahuh...WHAT?!"

Namine's voice rang clearly throughout the classroom, causing even the teacher to turn his attention. Namine warded them off with a glare. She crouched down low between her two brunette friends. "Who?"

Selphie bit her lip as she tried to contain herself from bursting out too quickly with the information. "Okay, so she was distressed and all that she hadn't found someone, buttttt then she was saved from her little problem...by Cloud."

Namine's eye twitched. "Cloud? THE Cloud Strife? You're joking, right?"

Selphie shook her head. "Nope. I saw them and heard them talking. She said she was perfectly fine with taking him on the date since no one else volunteered."

Olette cast a look at Namine. "Oh Nami...looks like you were too late in delivering that little note."

Namine slowly sank back in her chair. _Fuck me...I didn't get to my plan in time. Now Roxas is gonna be pissed off._

"It's okay Namine, just tell him you gave it to her. Then he'll think that Aqua didn't want him, and he can move on." Selphie was putting her books away as the bell was about to ring for lunch.

Namine looked up. "But he depended on me guys. And now I've ruined everything for him. He'll know I didn't give it to her. He'll hear about how Aqua was searching desperately, and then wonder why she didn't pick him. I'm so screwed, I ruined everything."

Olette patted the pale blonde's arm. "That's what happens when you meddle in other people's affairs Namine. They don't appreciate having their personal life tampered with. You should've just told him how you really felt. And you should've done your duty by giving Aqua the note."

Namine looked at the brunettes for help, even though she knew it was too late. The bell then ran, signalling the start of lunch. Namine picked up her bags, a knot in her stomach. She knew what would be in store once Roxas sat by her.

"Namine, you can't avoid it. You better get going." Olette dragged the blonde down the hallway, filing after everyone as they all headed to the cafeteria.

Namine stared at the table blankly. "I'll get her a salad or something..." Selphie stood up, joining the other students who were waiting for their food. Olette joined her.

Namine continued to stare blankly, waiting for her friends to return before Roxas arrived. Sure enough, he arrived before the two brunettes came back.

"So...why didn't you just tell me you didn't give it to her?" Roxas started slowly, staring at the blonde for an answer.

Namine's stomach churned. _Why can't I just tell him the truth? Why is it so hard for me to comprehend and explain my words? Why do I even have feelings for him? He doesn't care..._

Roxas and Namine sat in awkward silence as the pale blonde tried to grasp the right words. Olette and Selphie returned, followed by a still-nervous Kairi.

"So..um...how about that math homework, huh?" Selphie tried starting a conversation. The only reply she got was from Sora, Kairi, and Olette. The two blondes sat in silence.

"Excuse me.." Namine mumbled nervously, getting up as she headed out into the hall. She couldn't take the tension and the pressure. "Damn it.." She leaned against the concrete wall, hearing the distant chatter from the packed students inside the cafeteria.

 _Why can't I just say anything?_

Namine turned as she pressed her head to the wall. _The only hope...the only person that ever made me exceptionally happy hates me now.._

"So..you didn't answer my question."

Namine practically jumped at the voice. "Huh? Oh..." she saw it was Roxas, still determined for his answers.

He put his hands in his pants pockets, looking at her. Namine casted her gaze on the colored tiles on the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Namine you understand that Aqua was important to me, right? Me and her would've had a chance...if only you had given the note. If you had done it in time." Roxas's words echoed in her head as old wounds opened.

 _Time.._

What kind of word was that anyways?

 _"If only you had called in time she would've been okay!"_

Namine's eyes began to water as she stared at the tile. Why was everything so complicated? Why did she always suck at timing.

Roxas panicked as he saw her blue eyes tear up. "Namine...I...don't cry."

Namine put her head on her forehead, feeling herself get dizzy with remorse. She ran quickly into the bathroom, forgetting everything behind her, including the curious Roxas.

 _Mom...why did you leave? Why can't you help me figure these girl problems out? I needed a woman figure all my life...and now...you're gone.._

Namine sat on the floor in the very last stall, leaning her back against the wall. She stared at the plain grey metal of the stalls, reevaluating her life. Thinking about the pain she had just caused a dear friend all because she only thought of herself.

"God...why do I fuck up?" Namine buried her head in her knees, crying quietly.

Namine heard footsteps clacking on the tiles as someone entered the bathroom. _Oh great.._

"Namine?" The pale blonde was relieved to find that it was only Olette.

"I'm in here.." Namine croaked as Olette slowly pushed the stall door open. She closed it, sitting down beside the pale blonde.

"Namine? What'd he do?"

Namine wiped her eyes, turning her face away in ok. "He did nothing...it was all me. He just...said some things that...stirred familiar...memories."

Olette patted the blonde's back. "Well you can't blame him, he doesn't know the situation. Maybe one day you can find the strength to tell him."

Namine looked up. "Are you kidding me? He's pissed. He never wants to talk to me again. All because I'm stupid and I couldn't even overcome my own wants and needs for the sake of someone else's wants."

"Namine...I think it's time that you tried telling him. Avoiding it will just make this shit worse, you know that. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll be happy that you actually tried with him. You know how Roxas is. He's a nice guy. He'll appreciate the truth." Olette was rubbing the pale blonde's back as she stared off into space.

 _Olette was crouched behind the steps on the school's as she stared at her handsome crush, Hayner. She came here after school almost every day to hear the gossip from the boys so she could go back and tell her best friend, Selphie._

 _Hayner was standing with some friends, Roxas amoung him as well as Sora._

 _"So, I'm thinking about you know, maybe making a move..on that hot Selphie girl. She's so fine." Hayner's dark eyes lit up as he explained his need to his friends._

 _Olette felt her heart sink as she casted her gaze downwards towards the concrete._ I was hoping he'd want me...

 _Roxas looked at his shoes, knowing that Olette had an unbearable crush on Hayner. He felt bad that the brunette was secretly getting her hopes up. "Nah...man, you shouldn't go with her. She's got eyes for someone else."_

 _Olette looked up at the sound of Roxas's voice, the tears in her eyes that threatened to shed leaving._

 _Hayner looked at his skateboard, thinking for a moment. "But...man, Selphie. She's so pretty and happy. I really thought she'd have something for me."_

 _Olette looked at the ground once more._ So...Hayner has been setting his eyes on Selphie? I thought...he hung around me...because...he liked me...

 _Sora shook his head at Hayner, agreeing with Roxas. "Selphie has always had this thing for Tidus. I think they're gonna make history you know. Maybe you better set your eyes on someone else for a change. You won't be scoring any points there."_

 _Roxas spoke up, determined to help out his brunette friend. "What about Olette, man? You've been hanging around her a lot. I figured that you had been talking to her because you started having something for her, huh?" Roxas nudged his friend._

 _Hayner's cheeks turned red slightly as he looked down. "Maybe man..maybe. I mean, I was talking with her because her and Selphie are like tight. I mean, thinking about it, there might be a little something more there. Selphie can be quite hyper and annoying. Olette's just...calm. She's normal, she knows what's what. She's just...raw. Like the kind of girl you want because she sees things as they are and isn't worried about all that drama shit. I mean...I mainly think she gossips and all with Selphie because she likes Selphie. They're good friends. Maybe...it was Olette all along."_

 _Sora cracked up laughing as soon as Hayner finished his speech. "Wow Hayner, that's the most serious and heartfelt thing I've ever heard you say."_

 _Hayner's cheeks turned red again as he punched Sora. "Come off it, man."_

 _Roxas rolled his eyes. "Lets go guys. We've got that shitty homework to get done."_

 _Olette quickly hid behind the concrete wall as she heard multiple groans and footsteps making their way down the stairs. As she sat with her back against the wall, a single tear of happiness trailed down her cheek._

 _"Thanks...Roxas."_

Olette's mind came back to reality as the blonde next to her shuddered on the bathroom floor.

"Honestly Namine, I feel like you and him would be good together. I think you should just admit your feelings. Then maybe he can accept you."

Namine sniffed, grabbing a piece of toilet paper as she blew her snot-filled nose. "I just want this day to be over so I can bury myself in my bed. And never wake up again. All of this was such a terrible idea, I should've never tried to sabotage it."

Olette helped the blonde up. "Then it's time you come up with a way to express your feelings. Now, I'm gonna go tell Roxas what's up, and I'll gather your stuff and throw everything away if you want me to. If you'd like to stay in here for the rest of lunch."

Namine sniffed, nodding. "You're a good friend Olette. I thank you for everything you do for me."

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Roxas could hear Olette's shoes clacking on the floor as she emerged from the girls' bathroom. He had been in the hall, beating himself up mentally in his head.

"Hey, what's up with Nami is she okay?" Roxas rushed over to the brunette immediately.

Olette looked at Roxas. His eyes almost displayed tears as he was upset about the condition of his pale blonde friend.

"There's...a lot about her that you don't know about Roxas. And I think it's best that you don't try and ask her what's wrong or what's happened in her life. She needs to tell you these things on her own. And a lot of these things are very important. So bear with her. A lot can happen to just one single person." Olette looked at her hands quietly.

Roxas looked down at the tiled floor, feeling like all of this was his fault. "I shouldn't of gotten so angry with her when I asked her what happened. I feel so terrible. All I can see now is how disappointed she looked when she looked at me. And then she looked like she was going to cry, and she just ran in there."

Olette looked up at Roxas, her emerald green eyes bright. "She'll be okay, she needs time to evaluate and process what she needs to say and explain. It's...a long story for her."

"I don't understand why she can't just explain to me why she didn't give Aqua that note. It...I trusted her, you realize that Olette? I just..I got mad because I felt betrayed. And now Aqua is going with Cloud, and how can I compete with Cloud? I just wanted to know the reason why. That's why I came out here."

Olette looked at Roxas's sad face. "I know Roxas. I know. Like I said, all of this needs to be explained through her. She has the real answers. Even if I told you right now, it wouldn't be worth it."

Roxas watched as Olette hesitated, then walked back into the lunchroom to join their friends. Roxas stared at the girls' bathroom, still worried about his pale blonde friend.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine felt better as she gathered up the courage from her scene in the bathroom, going on with her classes for the rest of the day. No one had noticed she had been crying. Thanks to her pale complexion, it regained it's milky glow shortly after her melt down.

Namine was laughing lightly with her friends when Selphie brought up the subject quietly in the hall about the porn website. They were on their way back to their dorm.

"So, guys, I've heard that supposedly some people are posting pretty wicked comments on the site since you added that feature." Selphie was typing away on her phone, practically sending 100 texts a minute.

Namine gave a small smile, remembering her reign of power over Vanitas. "Which reminds me, maybe we should be updating it every so often. So that way the people get fresh porn."

Olette nodded, popping her bubblegum. "True. I could go see what good pictures I can take. Maybe I can dig up something good."

"Okay, so Olette is on picture duty. Me and Selphie will be adding to the website. And Kairi...what's your intake on the situation?" Namine looked over at her red-head friend. The girl was clutching her books close to her chest, afraid to take the second pregnancy test that she had managed to force one of her cousins who lived nearby to buy.

"She's still got the old baby blues. It's alright Kairi, I'm sure it'll all lighten up." Selphie patted the girl on the back, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Kairi clutched her books close again, her heart thumping. "I think I'll..pass on tonight's events of torture. I just...need to think things over about my future. This test will determine it."

Namine bit her lip, holding back a grin. "Okay Kairi, we're all with you on this one. We'll support you."

Namine turned her key in the lock to their dorm room, stepping in as the three others followed.

"So Namine, let's get started on updating the website. I wanna read some of the comments, it'll be so fun!" Selphie squealed eagerly, handing the pale blonde her laptop.

Namine smiled at the brunette, typing in her password. Kairi stated that she needed to go to the bathroom, getting up as she grabbed her bag and closed the dorm door. Olette scooted a chair over next to Namine.

"Ooohhh shit..." Namine laughed as she scrolled through the many humiliating and hilarious comments about Vanitas and Riku's video.

Olette giggled, covering her mouth. "Oh my god! Look at that one! It says, 'Jesus Christ, Vanitas must be getting an ass ful every night with Riku's giant rod', oh my goshhh!"

Olette and Selphie squealed and giggled over more and more descriptive comments, some being quite creepy as well.

Selphie doubled over in laughter as she read a random comment. "Look, 'I'd be pleased if this website included more gay and bareback participants for the shower sex. Also, I'd be interested in more pictures and live feeds as well', guys he sounds like a total professional at watching porn. Our website has hit millions of people world wide!"

The three girls laughed simultaneously as they pondered over the person's demands of having live video feeds and wondering if it would actually be a good idea to use.

"Maybe we should do it though. We could probably get a camera from somewhere and plug it in to my laptop and transmit the feed live to the website. We'll even give out times when we'll be doing live shows!" Namine clasped her hands together in excitement as she thought of all the viewers and reviewers to come in the future.

Olette tapped on Namine's shoulder, drawing her attention to a little message envelope icon, indicating that they had received their first personal message from a viewer recently since school let out. "Here, I'll open it.." Namine immediately regretted clicking on the link as she read the message from the anonymous sender:

 _Hello little girls. I know it's you Namine, Olette, Selphie, and Kairi. I know you've been taking these pictures, and the fun stops now. I will be happy to rain on your parade if you don't follow through with my one condition. I want in. Meet me in your little 'studio' closet after school tomorrow._

Namine's fingers froze up on her keyboard as she stared at the taunting message.

Selphie gasped her girly gasp as she backed away from the laptop. "Who...who knows?"

Olette stared at the screen. "It can't be Vanitas. They said they wanted in...but...who could find out?"

The three girls stared at one another in silence. Then they all shouted simultaneously with a start, "Who told?!"

Namine shook her head, crossing her arms. "It wasn't me, I never told anyone. I can't afford to have my ass roasted by the dean!"

"It wasn't me either, I've...been busy after school.." Olette looked at the carpet shyly, thinking about her daily encounters with the boys after school.

Selphie threw her hands up. "It's not me. I've been way too busy supporting the website myself by gossiping and forwarding the web address to people everywhere. It'd be stupid for me to blab with all this attention and importance I'm getting for being in 'the know' about the latest gossip things!"

Namine closed her laptop quickly, wanting to avoid the message. "Maybe...we just weren't sly enough when we were out in the open, going into the closet and looking all suspicious."

Olette paced the floor, the gears in her head turning. "We need a new way in. It's too risky to be out and about like you said, Namine. But we need something...something to catch all the evidence for us."

"We should never trust this bitch, whoever they are. They'll want a piece of our business!" Selphie clutched her phone to her chest as if the anonymous messenger would take away her very purpose, stealing her ability to gossip about the website.

Namine held up her hand. "No. We'll seek out this anonymous person. They might be...of use to us during our little...dilemma."

Olette pondered the thought, looking at the pale blonde. "Are you sure? They might be out to ruin us."

Namine nodded. "They were brave enough to interfere, I might as well consider them."

The dorm door opened slowly, revealing a distressed looking red-head. The three girls stared at Kairi as she slowly sulked into the room.

Namine gave Kairi a weird look, forgetting the purpose Kairi was worried about earlier. "What's your problem?"

Kairi clutched her bag, thrusting her hand into it as she pulled out a slim little plastic stick, her hand shaking. "It...was positive."

* * *

Anddddd CLIFFHANGERS! Boom, I just did that. Again, sorry for the long ass wait, I just get caught up in shit. _**Leave me a review below letting me know if you like how juicy the story is getting so far!**_ Stay kawaii, happy reading! ;33


	13. Chapter 13

Namine's eyes went back and forth from her brunette friends, to the very shaken-up Kairi. "What? Kairi...oh...how do I put this lightly.."

"We gave you a fake pregnancy test the first time because we wanted to scare you away from having sex," Selphie blurted out the words like they were nothing. This earned her a nasty glare from both Namine and Olette.

Kairi shook her head, her eyes watering. "You guys really. This one is positive."

Namine took the test from Kairi, noticing that there was a little "+" symbol on the screen for positive. "Jesus..."

Olette and Selphie walked over, examining the test for themselves.

"Oh god..." Olette looked up at her red-head friend.

Selphie looked at the test, then looked at Kairi in shame. "Tsk tsk Kairi...you should never dabble in sex at such a young age."

Namine gave Selphie a weird look. "And you're supposedly innocent? I don't think so, Selph. You're always looking for some guy to con."

Selphie was about to reply in anger, but Kairi finally spoke up. "So...you guys tricked me?"

Namine casted her gaze downward, feeling guilty. Selphie and Olette avoided eye contact.

"Kairi..we didn't want you throwing caution to the wind when it came to this kind of thing. We figured that individually, we already had enough to deal with including school. We just wanted to save and protect you. Looks like we were too late, because the cat apparently already got out of the bag." Namine tossed Kairi the test back.

Kairi sniffed meekly, brushing her hair down with her hands. "It's okay...I have Sora."

Olette and Selphie winced at Kairi's foolish words, already sensing the fight that would be quick to progress between Namine and Kairi.

Namine glared her hard blue eyes at the red-head. "Unbelievable. We've been here for you this whole time, and yet you think your Lord and Saviour is still Sora. You do realize he's not gonna stick around, especially for this, right? God Kairi...sometimes you can be a complete dumbass. I wish you would get your priorities straight."

Kairi's violet eyes turned into a glare. "How the fuck could you guys prank me? That's a horrible thing to do! You guys had me scared shitless, and now it's true! I'm gonna be pregnant! You guys suck!"

Selphie angrily stepped forward, ready to pelt Kairi with her own piece of mind. Namine held her back.

"No Selphie. Just let her be. She'll do just fine on her own, learning about the cost of being a mother both financially, and in this society. I think you'll do fine without us Kairi." Namine stared the red-head down.

"That's right, I'll do just fine. Me and Sora will raise this kid like no other. We've got this." Kairi crossed her arms, feeling that her choices and decisions were superior no matter what.

Olette crossed her arms, looking away. "Pftt. And how do you expect to continue on with your education, Kairi? Your parents definitely won't wanna raise your child for you. Speaking of them, you better phone home and give them the splendid news."

Kairi's face kept it's determination, but secretly, her stomach was dropping rapidly. _Mom...and dad..._

Namine picked up her laptop, starting to grab her charging cord for her computer. "Come on guys. I think our little business production would do better if we worked in the library. I have a feeling we'll be there for a while."

Kairi kept her arms crossed, watching as her three roomies left. "Fine. Don't need you guys anyways."

Kairi sat on her plush pink bedspread. _Mom...oh, mom. And dad. How am I supposed to explain this situation to you? You guys have trusted me with practically everything over the years.._

The distressed red-head picked up her phone, debating if she should tell Sora now. She needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen. She started typing on her phone:

 _To Sora:_

 _Hey, can you come to my dorm please? All the girls are gone, I need to talk to you in private. It's urgent._

Kairi locked her phone, her heartbeat rising as she waited for Sora's arrival. "Oh god...what do I say? That he got me pregnant because we were stupid and had unprotected sex?"

Kairi started chewing on her nails, then stopped as Sora stealthily slipped into the dorm, closing the door. "Sorry babe, your guys' dorm advisor was creeping around the place. I had to be careful."

Kairi stood up as she chewed her lip, causing Sora to become worried. "What's up?"

She twiddled her thumbs together, trying to find the right words to explain what had happened. "I...um...Sora...there's something urgent we need to discuss...something...I just found out."

Sora leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. His trademark signature pose. "What's up Kairi? I really think we should have another session...in the closet...if you know what I mean."

Kairi rolled her eyes as Sora grinned. "Sora. This is important. And it's going to impact our lives forever. I wanna know that you'll stick with me and stay with me on this."

Sora put on his serious face, leaning forward. "Kai...you know you can always trust me to be here for you. No matter what."

Kairi smiled, feeling better about the situation. "Okay Sora. Well, as you know...we've been having some unprotected sex lately...and...well...it's caught up with us. I'm pregnant."

Sora's entire form froze as he contemplated the words that were just forced into his ears. His smile was frozen onto his face. "W...what?"

"I'm pregnant Sora. I took a test about an hour ago."

Sora blinked, his face finally returning to normal. "...you're preg...nant."

Kairi gave a small smile, nodding. "It's our baby, Sora. We're going to have a baby together!"

Sora slowly stood up, straightening himself. "Kairi...we..we can't do this. We're way too young."

Kairi's heart sunk as she heard the words she was fearful of encountering from the one she loved. "You...don't want to be a dad with me?"

Sora scratched his head, not knowing how to let her down easily. "Kairi...we don't know anything about raising a child. I barely know simple mathematics. Did you really think we could do this on our own?"

"Well why couldn't we? I mean we chose to have sex, so now we can take care of what happened from it. Our baby." Kairi grabbed Sora's hands, trying to will him into being happy.

Sora slowly pulled his hands out of her grasp. "Kairi...no. I don't think you understand. This is a baby we're talking about. A living, breathing thing. You know that's something I can't handle. Especially since we're only in high school."

Sora slowly got up, starting to head for the door. Kairi begged him not to leave. "Sora you can't leave! This baby is your responsibility too. How can you just walk out?"

Sora glanced back halfway out the door. "You said it yourself Kairi. I'm just a jock that wants to protect my reputation. You should've listened. You knew I wouldn't stick around if something like this happened."

Kairi watched hopelessly as Sora's brunette spikes disappeared behind the door. The sound of the door closing was almost ironic to her. Another opportunity, another guy, another future, another chance at life walked out the door. All her life she had been closing her own doors from her mistakes.

Kairi sat down on her bed. She looked at the plastic test she had been once happy about for only half an hour, one glorious half hour. She tossed it in the trash.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was typing away on the laptop she had cleverly managed to keep out of view from the librarian. She had forgotten that they had been kicked out once, earning the girls a nasty glare as well from the librarian once they entered.

"Before we decide to message this anonymous person back, I think we should consider who it might be. What if it's Vanitas and he's just exacting revenge on us?" Olette was surveying the message carefully that Namine had brought back up on the laptop.

Namine shook her head. "No, it couldn't be him, he doesn't know who we are. If he was looking for whoever was operating the website, he wouldn't state our names. He would just say he wanted to meet up with us. In that case, no one would go or else we'd get caught by him."

"If this person knows about us then they could be a temporary threat to our business. I mean, we can't have too many people knowing about the website." Selphie was blabbing practically unconsciously as she forwarded the link to the website to even more people and friends, including her cousins all the way in Destiny Island.

"That's true Selphie," Namine took away the brunette's phone so she could concentrate, earning a glare from the girl. "But the point is, someone found out about us. Now we can either go quietly, or risk getting expelled and possibly charged with child pornography."

Olette chewed her lip. "Well, I guess it's final then. We'll meet with them. But the question is, who all is going?"

"I'll go. I'm head of the website, I make the executive decisions. And starting now, Kairi is no longer part of our business productions. She'll be too busy playing baby momma to be useful to us anyways." Namine shut her laptop fiercely, thinking about the previous fight before.

Olette checked her phone for messages casually. "I dunno Namine. Don't you think it was a little devious to leave her out in the dust like that?"

"Nonsense. She abandoned US, Olette. Don't ever forget that. She chose stupidity over her friends she's known since practically birth. It's her own damn fault she's on her own. And Sora sure as hell isn't going to stick around. I mean come on, we all know that." Namine looked at the two brunettes as they all nodded in agreement.

"She's going to be so depressed when she finds out she'll be alone. It's gonna ruin her and the baby." Selphie looked down, feeling bad.

Namine closed her eyes, remembering Kairi's harsh accusations about not checking her phone and causing the whole situation. "I don't feel bad. I'll be glad when she's all alone."

Selphie and Olette looked at Namine, surprised at her cold words. Namine just shrugged.

"Lets just get back to messaging that person. Now...how should we go about conveying this message?" Namine typed a few words on her keyboard:

 _We decided to meet your demands. We'll be in the janitor's closet after school tomorrow. Bring your best explanation for wanting to be in, that is, if we accept you._

Namine sat back, satisfied with her reply. "We have to let them know we're in charge. Our vote determines their fate."

"More like our vote determines whether we'll get expelled or not. They have the power to shut us down, Namine. We have to accept them no matter what, unless if we wanna shut this business down early." Selphie looked at the laptop as though it were a dangerous weapon.

"I can't afford to get expelled, Namine. My parents would have my ass." Olette looked at the pale blonde nervously.

Namine shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just wanted to seem assertive. You can't be weak in the business world, guys." Namine shut her laptop.

Olette giggled. "And to think we're doing 'business' by running a porn website. You make us sound so official Namine!"

The librarian shushed the girls from Olette's outburst. Namine threw the brunette a threatening look. They couldn't afford to have any school staff overhear their business.

"Right...sorry.." Olette sat back down as Selphie grabbed her phone that was sitting on the table, just out of her reach.

Selphie tapped away on her screen, laughing. "I'm telling you guys, this website was the best thing that ever happened. I've had so many people contacting me about it. I even sent a link to someone from Canada. We're going world wide, girls!" Selphie hungrily tapped over her phone, lost in her own world again.

Namine nudged Olette playfully. "So...how's the deal with Hayner going?"

Olette's emerald eyes cast downward towards the floor, her cheeks red. "It's...going."

Namine snickered. "I always figured you guys would hit it off sometime. I just didn't know when. So when's the first date gonna be?"

Olette shoved Namine, blushing fiercely. "Namine! How am I supposed to know! We've...just been talking."

Namine laughed at the brunette's shyness, ignoring the harsh glare she received from the librarian once more.

"Speaking of guys, when...are you gonna confess?" Olette lowered the volume in her voice, not wanting her friend's secret be announced to the world.

Namine's happiness soon vanished. The one thing that had been haunting her mind had returned. "Oh...I...don't know. I might just...text him. I'm not good with the whole..face to face thing."

Olette narrowed her eyes. "Namine, you have to tell him face to face. He'll appreciate your honesty rather than getting a stupid text message."

Namine rolled her eyes. "Olette, since when has a guy ever cared about honesty and feelings. Literally. Have you seen all the guys here?"

"Exactly. Roxas isn't like other guys, Namine. He's honest. You've gotta believe me on this." Olette looked fiercely at her friend.

"Olette, I can't do it. I just don't think you understand. He wants Aqua, not me. I'm wasting my time by pouring out my pointless feelings to him when he already has someone else on his mind. I just...can't." Namine swallowed hard, fighting back the tears as she looked down at her legs.

"Namine...it'll be okay. All you have to do is tell him how you truly feel. You can't hold off forever. You'll miss your chance and realize how much of a waste of time it was for you to not even say anything. You'll regret it when you're older." Olette's eyes were pleading with her friend.

Namine looked up, her eyes sad. "But what if he doesn't like my past? Instead of being the brave Namine everyone notes me to be, I was a coward as a child, and I'm still one now."

Selphie finally put her phone down, rubbing the pale blonde's back. "Namine it's not your fault. You couldn't prevent that tragedy. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault, nobody blamed you for anything afterwards."

Namine put her face in her hands. "Except my dad...how will I ever explain anything to Roxas? Why my feelings are so fucked up because of my past."

Olette and Selphie were both hugging and comforting her friend during this dilemma. They both knew that Namine's troubling past was the cause of her attitude and her outbursts.

Little did Namin know that a quite disturbed and guilty-feeling Roxas was hiding out behind the bookshelf behind the group of girls and their giggling parade. He had been earlier looking for a book to help for his math class, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He had walked into the library, hearing them discussing some person who had messaged them about a problem.

 _Namine...likes me?_

Roxas averted his gaze towards the pale blonde as he peeked over the books separating them. He thought towards the earlier hours of the day when he encountered the small blonde as she fled into the bathroom.

 _Did...I hurt her? What's...her past?_

Roxas was still peeking between the cracks of the books as Olette and Selphie whispered encouraging words to the pale blonde who was obviously crying.

 _I can't believe...she didn't just tell me.._

Roxas quietly put his book back on the shelf, making sure to sneak his way out of the library. He tried to take in everything he just heard, including the unknown feelings from his fragile blonde friend.

 _Namine..._

Roxas hurried back to his dorm, his head spinning with anxiety.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Roxas quickly turned his key into the doorknob of his dorm room, throwing it open. He ran a hand through his messy blonde spikes as he slowly sat down on his bed, ignoring the sullen presence of Sora.

Sora was laying on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. His fight with Kairi had troubled him, but he was even more worried about when people would find out. His reputation would be ruined. He ignored Roxas as he thought about his own troubles.

Roxas chewed his lip nervously, getting up and pacing the room. _Why now Nami? Why couldn't you like me when I fully liked you back? I loved you so long ago..._

Roxas sat down in his swivel chair, chewing on the cap of a pen as he considered what he was about to do. _Am...I really gonna write a letter to her? Roxas, you idiot, that's so 2nd grade.._

Sora still stared sullenly at the ceiling. "So...what's your issue?"

Roxas waved him off as he pondered over the blank piece of paper in front of him. "Not now Sora, I'm busy with something."

"...Kairi is pregnant..."

"Yeah yeah, sounds real interesting Sora," Roxas began to write on the parchment as ideas filled his head. He abruptly stopped as he finally processed the words. "...what?"

"Kairi is pregnant...by me." Sora stared dully at the ceiling.

Roxas slowly turned around in his star-shaped chair. "Holy fuck Sora...how did this happen?"

"How do you think it happened, Roxas? Ever even bang a girl?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, dumbass. Your parents are gonna have your ass for sure. What are you gonna do? You better find a job here on campus, you'll have to start helping her."

Sora swallowed, still staring at the ceiling. "I'm not contributing. I can't handle having my reputation damaged."

Roxas felt his hand curl into a fist, slowly smashing the plastic pen in his grasp. "You're kidding, right? You're gonna leave her out to dry, Sora?"

"Before you go on with your whole speech Roxas, you should put yourself in my situation, and ask what you would do. I'm tired of you lecturing me like you're my parent."

"Do you realize what you've done Sora? You have a child to take care of in the future. It's yours Sora, you can't be a fucking idiot and just abandon it like it's nothing. Now it'll have to recover from it's childhood because it doesn't even know who it's dad is, Sora. Damn it you idiot!" Roxas threw his pen to the side, standing up.

Sora stood up as well, his face red. "Roxas! Do me a favor and fuck off! You have only met my parents once. You don't know half of how they act to me! They think appearance is everything. I come from a wealthy background, Roxas. They shove my reputation down my throat and force me to be good at it! I can't afford to have this crumbling down! They already hate me enough! YOU DON'T KNOW HALF OF IT!"

Roxas stalked himself forward, bearing his teeth. "Sora you dumbfuck. You're a complete asshole. Fuck your parents, fuck their opinions of your reputation. You're leaving your problem behind for someone else to deal with. Just like always Sora. Kairi is going to need you more than ever. You don't understand the true meaning of love because you use girls for your own pleasure, your own needs. You sicken me. Now your child will live a scarred life, never knowing who it's dad is. I can't believe you! You're leaving her for your own needs!"

Sora was about to offer his argument, but decided better of it. He headed for the door, slamming it behind him. He didn't care that he had a lot of homework to do, he only cared about escaping his problems.

Roxas glared at the door. He hated how stupid and foolish Sora was being. He felt sorry for Kairi, considering she would most likely be alone for the rest of her life.

"Damn it Sora."

Roxas sat down at his desk again, remembering his task at hand. _Namine...how can I tell you how I feel?_

Roxas gathered his ideas again, trying to block out the anger he still felt for Sora. He managed to muster some ideas together:

 _Namine,_

 _I heard what you think about me. I'm sorry I didn't recognize it earlier or sooner. And i'm also sorry I overheard what you think about me on accident in the library. Why couldn't you tell me? Namine, I wasn't going to be mad at you. Please. I just want to talk to you, even though you're scared. I want to know everything about you Namine...just you._

Roxas put his pen down, staring at his note. He didn't understand why he himself couldn't talk to her face to face. He just didn't want her to run away again.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

After collecting herself together, Namine and her brunette friends successfully made their way back to their dorm the night before. As soon as Namine heard her alarm going off, she already dreaded the day to come.

They had returned last night to a very sour Kairi. Supposedly her and Sora hadn't hit it off too well, and her eyes were still puffy and red in the morning from trying countless times to text Sora and get a reply.

All morning, the blonde and the red-head had been avoiding each other. They both got dressed quietly as Olette and Selphie made their usual morning chatter.

Kairi took several trips to the bathroom as she felt her first wave of morning sickness, with many more to follow. She had known that during her first trial, she would be sick. She had to make sure to be cautious when going to the bathroom so as to not cause suspicion.

As Kairi made her third trip to the bathroom, Namine snickered. "Hmm. Looks like she'll have to get used to waking up in the morning when she least favors it."

Selphie and Olette exchanged glances. Kairi had bags under her eyes, and was looking quite weak. They worried for her as Namine had hatred for her.

Namine clutched her bag fiercely to her side the rest of the morning, determined to focus on the business she had later after school. She was so anxious to find out who the anonymous person was, she could almost taste it.

All morning, Selphie and Olette were trying to convince Namine to be nicer to Kairi, considering Sora had left her.

Namine growled as Selphie whined for the last time. "Selphie, I told you. She chose a guy she barely knows over us. Her life long friends. She's a backstabbing bitch. You can't possibly think she's innocent."

Selphie was about to reply, but was interrupted when Kairi passed them, bumping rudely into Namine. Namine squeezed her fists so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Simmer down, bulldog." Selphie looked at her blonde friend, trying to calm her down.

"Trust no bitch, Selphie. Especially that one." Namine gave one final glare at the red-head before returning back to her work for the rest of that class.

After a few moments of boring school work, the bell finally rang for lunch. With relief, Namine clutched her bag close, heading to the lunch room.

"Jesus Christ, Namine. Pissed off much?" Olette practically ran to keep up with the blonde's stride.

"Yeah, I'm pissed that you and Selphie are so brainwashed by Kairi. I can't believe you guys feel bad when she's still out to get me. You know her backstabbing ways! She's just pissed because we left her when she thought Sora would be there to support her. Well, she was definitely wrong." Namine stalked off, her footsteps angry as her two brunette friends struggled to keep up.

As they made their way into the lunch room, Namine sat down with her salad, angrily stabbing the lettuce with her fork. She was expecting more talk about their red-head friend and how she should "forgive her blind ways".

"Kairi is officially a bitch. She gave me the worst glare I've ever seen!" Selphie sat down, her mind completely changed in under five minutes.

"It's probably the hormones, or just her pissed off that we were right. Or both." Namine snickered as she chewed her lettuce.

Olette sat down, her too, complaining about her rude encounter with Kairi. "Man, Kairi really is a bitch. I'm sorry Namine, we should never of tried and convince you to like her again."

Namine chewed her salad once more. "Don't worry, she'll try and come back. She always does. It's her inner bitch instinct."

As Namine and the two brunettes continued discussing the red-head, one of Namine's biggest problems popped up right in front of her. One she forgot. Roxas.

Namine kept her gazed averted downwards as Olette nudged her, wanting her to make a move. Namine stayed still, feeling Roxas's eyes on her.

Olette started striking up a conversation, sensing that Namine wasn't going to make her move. Namine was listening until she felt a hand touch hers underneath the table. Namine looked up at Roxas, her cheeks red. He passed a piece of paper into her hand.

Thankfully, Selphie had started blabbing away to Olette about the newest gossip, distracting her, as Roxas and Namine locked eyes, sharing a moment. She felt her cheeks grow hot, as though his blue orbs were staring into her inner soul.

She was snapped out of the trance as Olette frantically poked her arm. "Namine, Namine look! Kairi abandoned our table for someone else!"

The pale blonde looked up, noticing Kairi was sitting with Xion, along with Seifer and his gang. Namine raised her eyebrows, thinking the situation was weird. "Why would Kairi hang out with her ex? She was already pissed that he said all that shit about her."

Olette shrugged. "He's her last resort."

Namine and Olette snickered. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"So I heard about this whole Kairi thing...Sora told me. He's such an idiot." Roxas shook his head.

Olette leaned in close. "So, you know what's up? I'm afraid to talk about it, I don't know when she'll let the news out."

Namine gave a devious smile. "We could always let it out for her."

"Namine, no. Just because we don't particularly like her right now doesn't mean we have to ruin her life even more for her." Olette started eating her food.

Namine rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She's probably over there, letting out all of our secrets right now. I'm telling you, if the bitch tries anything, I'm letting the cat out of the bag. I don't care."

Roxas chewed on his sandwich. "I tried to knock some sense into Sora, but I think mainly he just freaked out. He left, and when he came back late last night, he smelled like cigarettes. He probably picked that habit up somewhere."

Selphie piped in. "Oh, he learned it from Axel, and then he passed it on to Kairi. I've caught her smoking before, but she never saw me. I didn't wanna say anything. You know me, I'd rather gossip!" She began typing away on her phone like a mad woman.

"I'll tell you what, Sora is a dumbass. The whole time I talked to him last night, he only cared about his reputation and shit. I can't believe that kid. He's irresponsible as hell. I felt horrible for Kairi. But apparently from your guys' stories, she's being a real bitch, huh?" Roxas looked over at the ruffians sitting at the table with Kairi.

"Very bitchy. All because she chose Sora over us, and he bailed on her. We knew it would come crashing down. Oh well, that's her problem now." Namine chewed more of her salad. _The day's almost over...then I can find out about this mystery person.._

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

The bell had just rang for the end of class, and Namine was striding down the hall eagerly, excited for what would be in store for her.

"Jeusus, Namine! Do you not know how to slow down and wait up?" Olette was calling through the crowd of people as everyone rushed to do their after school activities.

"Don't have time, Olette. I've got business to attend to." Namine smiled to herself defiantly, marching up to the dorm door, unlocking it as a very out of breath Olette ran in after her.

Olette set her stuff down, watching the blonde prepare herself. "Ready Namine? I expect a full report when you come back."

Namine gave a fake salute, using her best manly voice. "Yes general. I'm currently awaiting for the halls to clear, sir."

The girls laughed together as Selphie came bounding in as usual, on her phone. "Terra's double date with Aqua and Cloud is this weekend. I wonder how that'll go. People are debating that Cloud is a jerk. I'm talking about it right now in a group chat." Selphie typed away as she blocked out everything else.

"Right then, general. I'll be on my way." Namine did a fake march to the door, walking out as Olette chuckled.

The hallway was still contaminated with students, and Namine was roughly shoved. She turned around to see, taking notice that it was the particularly brave red-head Kairi. Namine stepped forward towards her threateningly, and Kairi stepped back, knowing Namine was stronger.

"Careful girl. Don't bite off more than you can chew." Namine narrowed her eyes at the red-head. Kairi glared back at Namine, then made her leave.

Namine continued her journey to the closet, slowing down to make sure the mass of students would disappear in time when she got to the closet so she could make her sly entry.

Slowly but surely, the hallways cleared, and Namine arrived at the door. She turned the knob, noticing that the room was dark as she shut the door. She felt for the string to turn on the light bulb, pulling it.

Namine's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Xion? What the hell do you want with us?"

The raven-haired girl stepped forward. "Hello Namine."

* * *

Andddd that's the end of that. Tensions are definitely high between Namine and Kairi! The story just ends up with more and more drama. I'm thinking about changing the summary a bit more so it relates better to the story. **Leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing!** Stay kawaii, happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Namine's eyes narrowed once more. "What the hell makes you think I'll definitely let you in on our little business scheme?"

Xion smiled. "Wow Namine, you have very intimidating eyes. It's a pity I have them as well. You can't fool me."

Namine crossed her arms. "You're just a cheap slut. You aren't worth my time. Hit the road."

"Oh but dearest Namine, you surely _must_ keep in mind that I know what you and your little gang is up to. Wouldn't want word of this getting to the dean now, would we?" Xion's devious smile remained.

"Damn you. How did you find out about this anyways?" Namine growled.

Xion laughed. "Wow, you guys must be complete idiots. I'M the one that told you hooligans about this hole in the first place!" She lifted the piece of paper covering their secret for emphasis. "The moment I saw the first picture, I knew it was you. I've never told anyone except Selphie about the hole. I put two and two together, and then noticed you and your friends sneaking around this closet."

Namine kept her arms crossed. "And just what do you think we could use you for? Maybe you can be the dirty hoe. That description would fit you well."

Xion's smile faded. "I could be your guys' insider. As far as Vanitas is still concerned, he believes I forgave him for ever doing those gay things with Riku. In his point of view, we're still a 'thing'. I could play the innocent 'girlfriend' to him. I could also let you in on what times he showers after school. You could get some real shots in with your camera."

"Bitch, I could set up a camera in here if I wanted. I don't need your help when it comes to this. You'd be a waste of time. I don't think you understand that." Namine looked at her nails casually, feeling like the whole situation was pointless.

"As I said, I could easily walk right up to the dean, and claim that you've been taking all of these pictures as well as creating the pornographic website. I think you have no choice except to let me in on this, Namine."

Namine gritted her teeth, accepting defeat. There was no way around this. There was no guarantee that Xion wouldn't tell the dean if she wasn't accepted.

Xion wait patiently for the pale blonde's reply. "Well?"

Namine pushed a deep breath out of her teeth, making a hissing noise. "Fine. But if you fuck this up even once, you're getting cut off. That's final. Especially if you say shit to someone about us."

Xion put her hands on her hips. "Now why would I tell someone about us? I'd get in trouble too. I'm not telling anyone. This is our business, I get it."

Namine overlooked the raven-haired girl as though she were a disgusting bug. "Fine. You're to call me and report when Vanitas is making his departure to the bathroom. Is this some sort of revenge scheme I take it?"

Xion nodded. "Exactly. That stupid no-good jerk. Cheating on ME. With a guy! It disgusts me!"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't care to dabble in your relationship problems."

Xion nodded, smiling. "Thank you Namine, I appreciate doing business with you. You're a good woman."

And with that, Xion opened the closet door, disappearing out into the hall before she checked first for anyone watching.

Namine narrowed her eyes towards the door as it closed. "That evil, evil bitch. I don't trust her. Not for a second."

Namine opened the door, taking note that the hallway was completely deserted. She headed towards the dorm room, already imagining the conversation Selphie would want to strike up about Xion.

Sure enough, as Namine arrived at the dorm and opened the door, two familiar brunettes were there, waiting.

Selphie was the first to jump up. "Who was it Namine, who, who?!"

Namine sat down on her bed, already annoyed. "Calm down Selphie, it was no one interesting. Just a conceited bitch. It was Xion."

Olette tilted her head. "Xion? Why would it be Xion? She has no reason to be a part of our business. How did she even find out?"

Namine ran a hand through her pale blonde hair. "Think about it..she was the one that told Selphie about the hole in the first place. Turns out, we haven't been so stealthy lately when it comes to sneaking into the janitor's closet. She must've seen us. The moment she saw the pictures online, she knew it was us. I can't believe I didn't think about that before! She was the only other person who knew about the hole."

Selphie crossed her arms angrily. "Please tell me you said no to her. We don't need another bitch on this team." Selphie glared in the direction of Kairi's pink bedspread.

Namine started digging in her bag for her homework. "Speaking of the bitch, where is she?"

"The same place she was at 3 o'clock this morning. The bathroom, probably puking her guts out." Olette started filing her nails casually.

Namine groaned. "Ugh, I have to go to the bathroom. I don't want to encounter her there. She shoved me earlier when I was leaving to go meet up with Xion."

Olette rolled her eyes. "Wow. She was probably just pissed because none of us have spoken to her."

"Well it's definitely worth it for me to wait if I get to avoid her." Namine pulled out her chemistry book, getting started on her homework while she waited.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

"Come on, Demyx. Please. I need the money, I'm so desperate." Kairi was begging the goofy guitarist.

Demyx shook his head, his mullet moving in the breeze. "Kai...no. I don't do that shit anymore, I got my act together. My parents were worried sick and complaining whenever I came home smelling like drugs."

Kairi was begging, practically on her knees. "I know you don't do drugs anymore, Demyx. Can you at least have sex with me? We can if you give me money. Please Demyx."

Demyx looked down at the pathetic red-head trembling at his feet. "Kairi...no."

"Demyx...I need the money. I'm out of smokes. My hormones are all out of whack. You're my closest friend. I need these drugs so bad." Kairi started to cry, feeling like her life was coming apart at the seams.

Demyx bent down, getting leveled with the girl. "So...you really are pregnant? What you said..is true?"

Kairi nodded, bags visible under her eyes. "Please...I need these so bad. I'm dying, Demyx. Just let me do anything."

Demyx stroked the red-head's shoulder length hair. "Kai...you can't be doing this shit with a baby growing inside of you. It's not right. You need help."

Kairi pushed his hands away. "I don't need help! I just need money! Who...who else is available? I'll go ask one of the other guys.."

Demyx grabbed the girl's arm fiercely. "Kairi, no. They'll fuck you up. You don't understand how dangerous this situation is. You can't be gambling your body and life away. You're like a little sister to me."

"Grow the fuck up, Demyx," Kairi yanked her arm away. "This is high school. I can't survive here, with everyone knowing about my pregnancy. I can't hide it forever. Soon, it's gonna show. But for now, I need my smokes."

Demyx stood up. "I'll tell everyone that you were the one that ratted on Marluxia."

Kairi gasped. "No...you wouldn't. If you tell everyone, no one'll ever give me money or sell to me again. Marluxia is where he is because of his own fault. He's facing the sexual harassment charges because _he_ was the harasser. It was his own fault."

"But the gang won't believe it. They still believe Marluxia is innocent. Kairi I told you a long time ago to be a good girl and not dabble in the drug world. Now look at you. You're newly pregnant, and asking for cigarettes. Think about the child." Demyx looked disapprovingly at Kairi.

Kairi's blood-shot violet eyes glared up at Demyx. "Yeah? Well the father isn't thinking much about the baby either. He's the reason I am this way. He told me about you guys, got me hooked on smoking. Now I can't quit. He was like...like...a bad drug."

Demyx sighed, rubbing his face in distress. "God, Kairi. I'm giving you a second chance to clean yourself up. For you, and that baby. Marluxia...all those guys...they're dangerous. They're not like me. They won't give you second chances, and they won't stop. You are living in a dangerous world, Kairi. I can't believe you're trying to sell yourself to me. So you can do harm for the baby, but pleasure for yourself. That baby is gonna be a real fuck-up if you don't quit with this drug bullshit. Kairi, I can fully and honestly say...you're lost in the darkness."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Save me your spiel, Demyx. I'll go find Xigbar, or one of the guys who will actually do business with me. Thanks for wasting my time."

Demyx watched as she started to take her leave. "Just know that any amount of drugs won't save you now. Not ever. Not from what you're feeling."

Kairi started to run back towards the school.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine had reluctantly invited Xion to the dorm later that day to discuss business. Kairi entered in the middle of their discussion, looking flustered from her talk with Demyx.

Kairi smiled, but only at Selphie and Olette. "Hey guys..what's Xion doing here?"

Namine spoke up for the rest. "She's doing business with us...she knows our little secret."

Kairi sat down on the bed, eagerly asking Olette, "How's business doing? Are we booming on the website?"

Namine stood up. "I'm sorry Kairi, but I don't think I asked you to join us. Let's just say...Xion is going to be filling in for you instead. Since you aren't very capable of doing your own job."

Kairi sat up, looking bewildered. "What, so you're like, cutting me off the team?"

Namine nodded. Kairi looked at the two brunettes for help, but they stared stone cold at the red-head. Xion sat casually as she waited for the moment to be over.

Kairi shook her head at all of them. "Pftt, you guys are nothing more than a joke. We were never a 'team' or whatever you wanna call this."

"We didn't call it a team. You did. Anyways, down to business matters, we've decided to exclude you from the group. We trust that you won't give away our secret as we won't give away the one you currently have." Namine crossed her arms, waiting for Kairi's response.

"Whatever. Besides, I didn't put myself in this position. You guys did. You shamed me for nothing."

Selphie then stood up, hearing enough of the subject. " _We_ shamed _you_? Well gee, when someone picks a one night stand lover over her friends she's known for years, that's usually a sign of betrayal."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You guys are being immature about this," she looked at Xion. "And you're going to fall for this joke of a parade?"

Xion shrugged, looking at the red-head casually. "Business is business, sister. And if you're not going to handle it right, I gladly will."

"Well good luck. You definitely won't be able to make your own decisions with Namine in charge." Kairi looked Namine up and down, glaring at her.

Namine stepped forward. "Look Kairi. Some of us have more important things to do rather than listen to you complain about how I used to stop you from doing drugs, or I used to try and stop you from seeing Sora. I'm done. You can make your own decisions, Kairi. You can ruin your own life. By yourself. God knows the position you're in right now isn't exactly the best. I hope you figure things out for yourself. I'm going to the library."

Kairi glared as Namine walked out. "How can you stand that super bitch? She's gonna be walking all over you guys."

Selphie, Olette, and Xion all ignored the red-head as they followed Namine, taking their business elsewhere. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you idiots anyways. I can't believe they really think Namine is gonna help them. She never helped me." Kairi angrily tossed her bag up onto her bed, looking at the homework she had.

Lately Kairi had been slacking off in school ever since discovering the pregnancy. She couldn't sleep, she could barely eat, and felt like the growing fetus inside of her was eating away at her life. The only urges she felt were urges for cigarettes.

Kairi stood up, scratching away at her arms. "Damn Demyx...I really needed you..I need my damn cigarettes!"

The distressed red-head paced the floor nervously when Axel suddenly walked in the door. "Hey Namine...oh...sorry Kairi, I'll just leave.."

"Wait!" Kairi could smell the familiar scent she had been after for so long on Axel. "Do...you happen to have any cigarettes?"

Axel gave Kairi a weird look. "You...smoke?"

Kairi nodded. "It's just...I need cigarettes. I ran out, and Demyx refused to give me any."

Axel's face fell. "Demyx...didn't give you any? Kairi...if one of my bros from the gang didn't give you a simple cigarette, then there's no way I can sell to you. Obviously he had a really good reason to say no."

Kairi grabbed her hair in her fists. "Damn Demyx! I just need some cigarettes, I have not had a decent smoke in days! Axel come on...you know I'd be a good customer. I don't have money, but I can pay some other way."

"Jesus Christ Kairi...get your shit together." Axel shuddered at the thought of Kairi's offer, slipping out the door.

Kairi threw her pillow at the door in a fit of anger. "Ughhhh! I NEED MY CIGARETTES!"

Kairi sat on her bed, feeling like she was losing it. She was beginning to feel that the journey ahead of her would be a long and lonely one. She was still convinced that Namine would need her more than she would need Namine.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was typing on her keyboard as Xion was giving her ideas to add to the pornography website.

"Okay, so everyone knows there positons in this deal right?" Namine looked up. "Olette, you're in charge of pictures like we discussed. Xion, you're the distraction, and Selphie, just keep doing what you're doing."

Selphie nodded as she drooled over her phone, typing away at gossip to multiple people at once about the website.

Xion leaned back in her chair. "So then what do you do, Namine?"

Namine typed once more on her laptop. "I'm in charge of editing and surveying the website."

Xion watched Namine at her work. "Is this something you've been perfecting for the last couple of weeks?"

Namine narrowed her eyes, annoyed. "Shut up, you're only part of this because of the blackmail you're causing me."

"Well, you should've thought about that when you were trying to be sneaky about getting into that closet." Xion raised her eyebrow, using a cocky tone.

Namine turned, facing the raven-haired girl. "Listen here, Xion. You are a mere small part of this business. Don't think that just because you're in this group now that you can overrule me. I don't care if you have blackmail hanging over my head, you don't control me. This is a business. And unfortunately, we have to be business partners."

Xion rolled her eyes, getting up. "Whatever. I need to look for a book while I'm here anyways."

Olette moved closer to Namine, taking this opportunity to ask her about the situation with Roxas from lunch. "So...what was the whole thing with Roxas about earlier?"

Namine's cheeks turned red. "What do you mean?" She moved her hand over the folded piece of paper she forgot was in her pocket.

Olette rolled her eyes. "Come on. The awkward silence, and then all of a sudden, you guys lock eyes like it's the most fantastic moment of your lives. What really happened?"

Namine's gaze averted downwards, her fingers still running over her pocket. Olette followed her fingers. "Oh my gosh Namine! He gave you a note?"

Namine shushed her brunette friend. "Shh! Damn Olette, can you be any louder?"

Olette ushered Selphie over, causing more attention to be thrown their way.

Selphie gasped in glee. "Nami has a secret admirer he even gave you a note!"

Namine's face turned red. She wanted more than anything to crawl under the table.

Xion looked up from the section of books she was standing in. _So...Namine has a little crush does she? And looks like that crush turned into a secret admirer.._

Xion smiled deviously, putting the book she had in her hands back on the shelf. She could already feel the perfect plan forming in her head.

* * *

Anddddd that's the end of that! Sorry this chapter is lacking length, but I'm toning things down a bit get to important key details. _**Leave me a review as usual! Thank you guys for all the supportive comments!**_ And thank you **Twenty-Twenty-One** , I got the idea of Kairi being replaced from your review. Happy reading, stay Kawaii! :3


	15. Chapter 15

Late the night before, Namine had crawled into her bed, clutching the piece of paper she had been given earlier from Roxas. She slowly and carefully unfolded it as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

Namine felt heat rush up to her cheeks as she read every carefully inscribed word on the parchment. _He...wants to talk to me...wants to learn...about...my past..._

Namine's face fell as her thoughts wondered to the tragic accident that she had been a part of at such a young age. How was she to tell him about her darkest secrets? About everything she had been through?

The pale blonde carefully set the piece of paper down under her bed, not wanting any of her roommates to get a hold of it. She had never realized how hard it would be to be completely honest with the one she desired.

Kairi stirred in her bed, waking up. She felt another urge to throw up as she quickly got up, causing Namine to pretend to be asleep. As soon as the dorm door closed, Namine opened her eyes again.

 _Roxas...how am I going to explain why I'm so insecure to you? It's not as easy as you think...and...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OVERHEARD ME TALKING ABOUT YOU I PROBABLY SOUNDED STUPID!_

Namine buried her face in the covers, imagining how dumb she sounded when Roxas overheard her conversation.

The pale blonde laid in bed for a while longer, evaluating her life and the decisions she would have to make when it came to trying to explain this very delicate situation to Roxas.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Around the same time of night, Roxas and Sora were both unable to sleep themselves. The blonde still hated the brunette for his crass actions when it came to handling the news of being a father.

Roxas rolled over, his gaze traveling to Sora's bed, noticing that the brunette was staring right at the ceiling.

"Sora?" Roxas called out.

"Hmm?" Sora answered plainly, lost in his own thoughts.

Roxas sat up, pulling back the covers. "Sora...what the hell are you doing? You should be getting to bed. Football practice is going to be coming up soon, and you're the star quarterback. Rest up."

Sora sighed, shaking his head. "I can't. Not without thinking about her...and the baby."

Roxas was surprised that Sora was even mentioning the red-head. The only reason Sora stated this information out loud was because their rebellious roommate, Hayner, was always out during the night. They usually had the dorm to themselves.

Roxas sat at his desk in his swivel chair. "Wow. I thought you didn't care?"

Sora narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Come off it, Roxas. You're only making matters worse. I mean, you'd back out too. Any of us guys here would back out."

Roxas turned around, already easily angered by the brunette's words. "Would I Sora? Do you really know me? If you haven't noticed, I do a hell of a lot better job than any of you douche bags would when it comes to treating girls nice. You can't even clean up your own problems. This is what's wrong with you, why that great question you've been asking all your life hasn't been answered. I have a feeling that question is: why you don't have a girlfriend yet? Because. You're shitty when it comes to taking care of anyone or looking out for them. You can't even take responsibility for your own child. Whether you like it or not, people are going to find out Sora."

Sora sat up, extremely annoyed already. "God Roxas, this is why I leave the dorm all night after our fights. Because you make me feel shitty. Maybe I do a shitty job at some things, but you're not making it any better! You are worse than my parents!"

Roxas was forming words in his head as Sora stood up, starting to pull on some clothes.

"Have you told your parents?"

Sora froze for a few seconds, his hand searching in his pocket for a lighter. "...maybe."

"Good Lord, Sora. You're never gonna get your act together. You need help. And cigarettes aren't gonna change it."

Sora stopped searching in his pocket, pretending like what he was looking for wasn't even related to cigarettes. "You're full of bullshit, I quit that crap. It's different now, Roxas."

"How different, Sora?" Roxas looked at him.

Sora stared quietly at the floor, then made his way to the door. "Don't wait up."

"Sora. Wait, damn it!" Roxas stood up abruptly, determined to change the brunette's mind.

Sora rolled his eyes, shutting the door. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of self pity."

"You have to take care of that kid, Sora. There's no time to think for yourself. It's your kid, your responsibility. Step up to it."

"Oh my god, I'm leaving Roxas." And with that, the brunette slammed the door.

"Sora...you're such an idiot don't you understand she needs you?!" Roxas threw his notebook at the door as if it would do something.

Roxas leaned back in his chair, rubbing his head. "This is all going to come to a screeching halt."

Sora headed outside, his footsteps dragging on the pavement as he opened the door, the heat from outside hitting him.

The brunette sat on one of the concrete tables, lighting up his cigarette. None of the students were supposed to be smoking on campus, but it was easy if you knew what times teachers patrolled the area.

Sora puffed on his cigarette, noticing a shadow lingering against the concrete on the side of the school. He quickly put out his cigarette, afraid it might be a teacher.

The figure put their fingers up to their lips, pulling a cigarette out of their mouth as they puffed out the smoke. Sora relaxed, realizing it must be a student. He decided to walk over, thinking it might be Hayner.

"Hey Hayner I need a light...oh...Kairi?" Sora was shocked as he noticed the familiar red-head.

Kairi quickly turned away, not wanting to see Sora's face. "Get out of here, Sora. I don't need you coming to tell me how much you hate me."

Sora roughly grabbed the girl's shoulder, facing her back towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He ripped the cigarette out of her mouth, smashing it under his shoe.

"Sora! Damn you!" She pushed him away, crouching to the pavement as she looked for any fragments left of the rolled up paper.

Sora pulled her up as she struggled to get free. "Kairi what the fuck? You can't be smoking."

She pushed him away again, her violet eyes angry. "Sora stop it. I don't care what you have to say anymore. You don't even wanna be a part of my life."

Sora grabbed her again. "Listen to me, damn it. I care. Maybe it doesn't seem like it, but I do. You are not going to smoke while you're pregnant, I won't let that happen."

Kairi ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. "That was the only cigarette I could find..I luckily found one in the grass..."

Sora stared at her in disbelief. "If you care so much about this baby, I don't think you'd be smoking. You'll endanger it."

"Fine," Kairi reached in Sora's jacket pocket. "If I have to give it up, you do too."

Kairi threw the pack of cigarettes on the ground, smashing them with her foot as they tumbled out of the package.

Sora felt his inner being diminish as he watched her ground them to almost a fine powder. "Kairi..."

Kairi crossed her arms. "Not so easy, is it?"

Sora bit his lip, fighting the urge to crouch on the ground as she had. He looked at her, then eyeballed the cigarettes, looking for any available ones he could pick up later.

She looked at him, then looked down at the cigarettes as well. Her eyes were searching for one with the least amount of damage.

Simultaneously, both of them sprung to the ground, picking out a cigarette still worthy to smoke. Their hands dug around furiously as they forgot all about their feud and shame.

"I've got one..." Kairi breathed heavily as she pulled out her lighter, firing up the end of the paper.

"Me too..." Sora took the lighter as Kairi handed it to him, lighting up his own. They both puffed their smoke in relief.

"I told you...getting rid of these...is a bad idea." Kairi breathed in the scent of the cigarette, sighing in relief of the flavor.

"I...I'll be able to get more probably...tomorrow." Sora looked over at Kairi as they leaned back against the concrete wall.

Kairi took in his offer, blushing slightly at the thought of it almost being like a date. "S..sure."

They both continued smoking in silence, completely unbothered by the fact that they could only agree with each other through drugs.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine rolled over, noticing that the alarm clock read 12:00 am. It was midnight, and Kairi still hadn't returned to the dorm room.

Namine pulled back the covers, starting to pull on clothes as she made her decision to go out and look for the idiot red-head. Namine knew their dorm advisor would have her head if Kairi was found out alone and her roommates had done nothing to solve the problem.

"Jesus Christ, Kairi..." Namine sighed, pulling on a plan black sweatshirt, putting the hood over her head.

The pale blonde peeked out into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. She carefully stepped out of the doorway, closing the door hurriedly to block the light of the hallway from shining into the dorm room where her sleeping friends lay.

Namine shuffled down the hallway, creeping out of the girls' dormitory building. Kairi must've be outside, trying to find some type of unholy substance release from her problems.

The pale blonde shuddered from the sudden temperature change, looking out into the darkness. She had no clue where Kairi would possibly be.

Namine was searching closely to the building when it happened. Out of nowhere, a group of guys were emerging on her.

"What-!" Namine gasped, a hand clasping over her mouth.

"Damn it hurry up you guys, someone is gonna see!" A rough voice was whispering hurriedly to what sounded like other people among the group.

"I'm...trying...but..she's...struggling.." Namine's attacker had their grasp tightly on her as she struggled against them, her heart pounding.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Roxas laid in his bed, still thinking about his brunette roommate. Sora had been gone for a while, and the blonde was considering going out and looking for him.

After a few moments of consideration, Roxas got up, pulling on his clothes. He was imagining where the spiky-haired idiot could be. _Probably out, trying to find pot or something.._

Roxas stepped out into the night, the hot September air coming as a surprise to him. He looked out at the campus.

If it weren't for his almost perfect vision, Roxas would've nearly missed the small mass of people dragging what seemed to be a body with heavy effort as it struggled against them.

The blonde's heart raced. _What the hell could_ that _be...?_

Did he dare go after them in an attempt to rescue a possible murder?

Roxas slowly edged towards them, trying not to make himself noticeable. The group seemed to be heading towards the back of the school where they would be least noticed.

The nervous blonde lurked in the shadows behind the group as they advanced towards the back of the school, the figure underneath them still noticeably struggling against their restraints.

"Ow!" One of the members of the group howled in pain, clutching their hand.

"You fucking pieces of shits! What do you want from me?!" The victim managed to lash out.

Roxas gasped. He recognized the voice, noticing the flash of pale blonde hair in the moonlight. "Namine..." Roxas breathed.

Before she could make any further outbursts, one of the group members gagged her mouth with a cloth.

"Damn it I told you to hold her steady! Now someone might've heard!" What must've been the leader of the group cussed out the injured member.

"But she bit me! It didn't feel to good, ya know?" The group member whined, keeping his grasp on Namine's small figure.

Roxas recognized the voices anywhere. It must be Seifer and his cronies. _What the hell do they want with Namine?_

Roxas then began to point out Seifer's familiar gang members as he noticed the tiny figure of Fuu, the large bulky figure of Rai, and then the tall figure of Seifer himself.

"Well take her back here, and then leave her once we're finished." Seifer's cocky voice sounded out.

Rai was still holding his injured hand as he held Namine tighter, causing her to cry out in pain. "You sure no one'll see us? I mean...it'd be bad if we were caught...trying to rape someone..ya know?"

Seifer crossed his arms. "Shut up, Rai. Always trust my plans."

Roxas felt himself seething with rage. They were going to try and form a heinous act such as raping someone? Not to mention it would be one of his close friends Namine.

 _I won't let it happen...not while I'm here.._

Roxas stayed low in the shadows of the wall of the school, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

Fuu's strict figure was unmoving. Her dull voice spoke out. "This is gross. I'm not going to be here to witness it."

Roxas had to bury himself further in the dark as Fuu's small form headed his way, carefully heading back to the girls' dormitory. As soon as she was out of sight, he crept farther to the back of the building, saying in sight of Rai and Seifer.

Namine glared up defiantly at Seifer, seeing his face fully in the moonlight as Rai had his hold on her.

"Little, little Namine...it's a pity that no one will be out here to hear you scream. Well, since your little best friend Kairi can no longer preform her duties to me, I'll just have to use the next best thing. Her friend." Seifer walked in a circle around Namine like he had just caught the best prey possible.

Rai laughed along with his leader. "Yeah, you're out here all alone, ya know?"

Seifer held up his hand, annoyed. "Rai...let me do the talking. So do us a favor, and shut the fuck up."

Rai shut up, looking sullenly at the ground as he kept his grasp on Seifer's prize.

"But however, you can have the liberty of sharing her with me."

Roxas could've punched the smile right off of Seifer's face as he heard him announce his ugly words.

Namine's heart was racing, her anger causing her to practically see red. _No...this is not how my story is supposed to happen...why? Why does this fucking idiot have to be here?_

The pale blonde felt tears collecting at her eyes. She had so much pride in her life, and now it was about to be taken away from her. Her very innocence gone into the void of darkness.

Seifer snickered as he bent himself down over her, fumbling with his zipper. He pulled away the fabricated shield to her innocence as he hoisted himself between her legs, prepared to begin. Tears claimed Namine's cheeks as she lay lifelessly under the grasp of Rai. She waited for her fate to come.

But come, it did not.

Roxas made his move as he lurched out from the shadows, completely knocking Seifer to the side, keeping him in a headlock.

Rai cried out in surprise, his grip loosening on Namine as his slow brain tried to process in confusion what was going on. Namine scrambled away, pulling up her loose undergarments.

Seifer was yelling as he submitted to Roxas's overpower, caught inevitably in a headlock. Roxas tightened his grip as Rai stood in confusion, finally noticing the escape of Namine.

Namine looked up, recognizing Roxas's familiar blonde spikes. She gasped. "Roxas..." she then ran as Rai tried to advance on her again.

Roxas and Seifer were struggling against each other. Roxas finally slammed Seifer's head on the ground, managing to daze him. Roxas slammed it again as Seifer stopped struggling, completely knocked out.

The defiant blonde stood up, chasing after Rai, knowing the damage he was capable of against poor small Namine.

Namine quickly ran, almost reaching the light of the door to the girls' dormitory, but Rai caught up with her. She struggled and kicked as he wrapped the cloth around her mouth again.

"Damn it Namine, stay still, ya know?" Rai was whispering hurriedly to her, trying to be quiet so as to not wake anyone up in the building beside them.

Namine's limbs felt numb as she struggled against him, his muscles inevitably too strong for her small figure to put up with. She slowly gave up as Rai tightened his grasp around her, practically crushing her figure with his muscles.

"Hey, Rai."

Rai turned around in dumb confusion, immediately regretting it as his face collided with the heavy blow of Roxas's fist. He dropped Namine, staggering in a daze.

Namine curled up in a fetal position, holding her side. Rai was still staggering as he looked up to notice Roxas.

"This...this isn't cool, ya know?" Rai yelled as he ran off in the direction of the boys' dormitory.

Namine was breathing heavily as he continued clutching at the burning pain in her side. "R...Roxas...oh god..." tears claimed her cheeks once again as she cried shamefully in front of her crush.

Roxas stepped out into the shadows, breathing heavily as well. "Namine..."

* * *

Anddddd that's the end of that! Hot damn that was a plot twist! Seifer's such an idiot, doesn't he know Roxas would totally kick ass for Namine? Tsk tsk. **Well ladies and gentlemen, leave me a review and let me know how it is!** Happy, happy reading! And stay kawaii! :3


	16. Chapter 16

Namine was still breathing heavily as she sat on the cold concrete, taking in the events she had witnessed. She was shuddering from her tears.

Roxas slowly walked up. "Namine? A...are you okay? Should we go to the nurse?"

Namine shook her head, not wanting to speak of the event ever again. "N...no.." the pale blonde was hiccuping.

Roxas advanced forward slowly, not wanting to alarm her.

Namine clutched herself gently. "I...I came out here..to...to find Kairi.."

Roxas looked around for any signs of the red-head. "I...came to look for Sora. I saw some suspicious activity going on...and...I realized what Seifer had planned."

Namine hugged her arms around herself. "Thanks...Roxas...i'm eternally grateful that you were there. I can't...begin to..describe the horrible events..." the tears were coming once again to claim the blonde's cheeks.

Roxas nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure how long Namine needed to recollect herself.

The pale blonde suddenly noticed she was still sitting on the ground. She abruptly got up, dusting herself off. "Fucking jerks. I should murder them."

Roxas looked at her in surprise. "Wow...you sure still come off strong after all that's happened."

The pale blonde smirked. "Well, that's what happens when you've been forced to try and deal with bad situations. You get used to it."

Roxas looked at her, his eyes said. _Namine's past must be pretty scarring...she seems so confident and strong.._

Namine looked up, suddenly getting an idea. "I'm gonna have to speak to Olette later. Tell her the entire situation. Figures Seifer would be a pussy sink as low as this. What a low life."

Roxas nodded, agreeing with her. "That's true..at least nothing happened to you. I'm really glad I was here Namine."

The pale blonde blushed, looking up. "Thanks again, Roxas."

He nodded as they stood in silence. Finally, Namine decided to speak up.

"Shall we go look for the idiots? I suspected that maybe they were out, doing some type of drugs."

Roxas laughed. "Probably. Let's look around."

Both blondes headed off around campus, looking for the most debatable spots people could be found secretly smoking.

Along the way, they ran into Hayner. He apparently seemed to be smoking pot, completely unaware of the possible teachers lurking the campus.

"Jesus Hayner...do you know where Sora is?" Roxas looked at the pathetic blonde.

Hayner's eyes were bloodshot as he looked up. "Yeah man...him and that little strawberry were trying to bum some pot off me. Of course, me being the friendly comrade I am, gave them some."

Namine and Roxas exchanged looks. They were guessing that Hayner's observation of some "strawberry" was Kairi.

"Alright man...you should lay off on the smoking." Roxas rolled his eyes as Hayner gave a salute. He and Namine headed off.

"She shouldn't be smoking when she's pregnant. She knows that. I swear, I'm gonna have her ass when we get there! For making me go to all this trouble!" Namine's hands turned into fists, her knuckles white.

Both the blondes quieted down as they heard noises coming from the woods behind the dormitories. It sounded like two people were arguing.

"Look, I'm sorry they won't sell to you. I'll get you some though, just calm down." A voice that sounded like a male's was pleading with someone.

Roxas whispered to Namine as they hid against the concrete wall of the boys' dormitory, "That sounds like Sora. I bet he's arguing with Kairi or something."

Sure enough, both blondes heard a familiar voice ring out. "Come on Sora! They can't avoid me forever, I was an excellent customer!"

Sora could be heard, trying to calm Kairi down. "Kai, just chill here. I'll be right back."

They heard the arguing stop, peeking around the corner of the building as Sora emerged into the woods. Kairi stopped her foot in anger, waiting.

Namine focused her eyes on the spot that Sora disappeared into. There was a small glow in the darkness, almost like that of a fire.

"There must be some kind of group in the woods. Maybe it's Demyx and his little gang friends...I bet they've been selling in the woods." Namine shook her head pitifully at the red-head waiting for her drugs.

"I didn't know Kairi was so deep into drugs..I really hope Sora wasn't the one that influenced her. I mean he's gonna be a father for gods sake!" Roxas ran a hand through his blonde spikes. Sora's irresponsibility was getting out of hand.

"Wait, he came back." Namine shushed him, listening as Sora and Kairi carried on a conversation.

"Alright, I paid them heavy, I'm loaded." Sora was laughing, showing Kairi the dozens of packets and baggies of different kinds of drugs.

Kairi jumped up and down excitedly, hugging her arms around the brunette's neck. "Oh Sora...it's almost like things are back to how they were before."

The red-head and the brunette disappeared behind the other side of the dormitory building, making sure to hide their bag of prizes underneath Sora's sweatshirt.

Namine turned to look at Roxas. "They're going to ruin that child, and it's not even born."

"Do you think we should help them? I mean..it's just an innocent baby. Maybe we should help the idiots out. They don't know what the hell they're doing." Roxas looked at the silhouette of Namine's face from the moonlight.

Namine looked at the grass, thinking. "Well, I have the ultimate advantage. I could always call her parents. She definitely hasn't told them yet, and I don't know if she ever will until it's too late."

Roxas nodded. "Sounds good. I can dispose of the drugs, maybe you can...get her some help, or threaten her with calling her parents."

Namine almost laughed at the statement. "Her? Get help? Hell no. Even if I got her help, she'd just lie to me about getting better. What a bitch. We help her, and she makes us feel like shit."

"I guess that's just the way the bitch rolls. But the important thing is that we have to make sure Kairi isn't abusing her body. We can't turn a blind eye to the problem...not when we know what's going on." Roxas kicked a rock aside in the grass.

Namine sighed, looking up at the moonlight. "I wish I didn't have to spend my time cleaning up Kairi's messes. I covered for her for everything since we were kids. Even back at home. Before we came to school."

Roxas looked at the distressed blonde. "So you've been in the running a long time?"

Namine nodded.

 _"Oh my god Kairi! You can't be stealing shit!" Namine was whispering hurriedly to her red-headed friend._

 _Both girls were outside of Kairi's parent's house. Namine was instructed to stay outside in the backyard while Kairi ran a quick trip to the drug store down the street. The pale blonde had to cover for her friend, assuring Kairi's parents that they were casually hanging outside._

 _Kairi smiled, nodding. "I know right? It's so badass. Come on, Namine! We gotta take as many chances as we get before we're shipped off to school. It's June! Chill out."_

 _Namine's blue orbs were glaring in the moonlight. "Jesus Christ, Kairi. You're turning into someone I don't even know."_

 _The red-head rolled her eyes. "Whatever Nami. You're just paranoid because you're not as daring as I am." The violet-eyed girl lit up a cigarette from the pack she managed to steal._

 _The pale blonde was furious as she watched Kairi in her splendour. "You're a damn idiot. When will you learn that? When school comes, you know what's gonna happen? Something is gonna go down. And I'm not gonna be there to clean up your act. I gave you that bracelet for a reason."_

 _Kairi glanced down at her real gold bracelet dangling on her arm that she had received from the pale blonde. Namine had went through hell and back by doing odd jobs and various summer jobs for the villagers in Twilight Town. It had taken her weeks to get enough money to buy matching ones, not to mention the price of the paopou shaped charms._

 _Kairi shrugged, a hint of guilt and doubt still coursing through her. "So? I mean...no one asked you to get me one. It was your own idea, Namine."_

 _The pale blonde looked at her friend in disbelief. "How could you say that?"_

 _Kairi rolled her eyes, trying to play it cool. "Oh stop it Namine."_

 _The red-head went around the corner to the other side of the house, out of the view of her parents from the window. Her parents were strict on smoking._

 _"Namine?" A gentle voice called out from the back door, belonging to Kairi's mom. "Your dad called. He said you should head home."_

 _Namine gave a gracious smile before walking through the house to the front door. "Thanks. Kairi is just outside, she got a phone call from a friend I think. See ya!"_

 _As soon as the blonde closed the door, she put away her fake smile. Covering for Kairi was mandatory now. The red-head had changed in just a little over a year, much to Namine's disappointment._

 _After Namine disappeared, Kairi waited quietly outside her house. After a few minutes, Demyx finally emerged from the bushes behind her house._

 _"Hey Kai...the usual?" Demyx scratched his head, having a dorky appearance to him._

 _Kairi nodded, but then looked down at the grass. "I'd like to...but I don't have anything on me. And I know business in your group never comes easy, right?"_

 _Demyx scratched his head again, nodding. "Yeah...I'm afraid I can't make any special free-bees with you. Saïx is getting pissed off at me. Axel was really cutting back on his payments, and I'm not allowed to distribute unless if you have the money ready."_

 _Kairi hung her head. "Damn...I really need some."_

 _"Unless if you've got something, I can't give you anything."_

 _The red-head stared off for a moment. Then she remembered her bracelet. "Oh! This bracelet Namine gave me, it's real gold. How much would that get me?"_

 _Demyx gave her a look, questioning that she was lying. He took the bracelet into his hands, his eyes widening as he felt the heavy weight. It indeed signified that it was real gold. "Holy shit Kairi...you're giving this away for something as stupid as the release of a drug?"_

 _Kairi shook her head, shoving the bracelet into the brunette's hand. "Just take it. I need something soon, Demyx."_

 _Demyx chuckled. "Kairi, you're just a rookie when it comes to drugs. You shouldn't of gotten into something like this. I really thought you were something."_

 _Kairi glared him. "Now you're starting to sound like my parents."_

 _Demyx's blue eyes hardened as he looked at the ground quietly. "Just remember Kairi...this is the life that you chose. No one else is going to fix that for you. You'll realize that when it's too late."_

 _The distressed brunette took the bracelet slowly, giving Kairi a multitude of tiny packages to make up for the price she had willingly paid._

 _Kairi smiled, practically strangling Demyx. "Oh my god, thanks so much Demyx. I was literally freaking out. Once I tried, my body was craving the stuff."_

 _Demyx kept his gaze lowered. "Yeah...it does that"._

"Who knows how much shit of mine that I gave her she just ended up giving away. She'd willingly give it all for drugs if she needed to." Namine rubbed a hand over her face. The events in the past few hours were just too much.

"Then it's official. We intervene. Since obviously no one else will. I bet the only reason they allowed Sora drugs was because they figured he wouldn't give them to her. That he'd bail on Kairi or something. And they definifely aren't gonna sell to her if she's pregnant." Roxas looked up at Namine.

The pale blonde finally nodded reluctantly. "Alright. This is the last time I'm doing shit for her. Only because we know she'd fuck up that baby on her own. I'll talk to her I guess."

"Maybe one day she'll thank you."

Namine looked up, doubtful. "Not likely. I guess I'll head back to my dorm. Thanks again...for...being there tonight. That was a really scary situation."

Roxas scratched the back of his head shyly, his cheeks pink. "No problem...Namine."

The pale blonde nodded to him as they both went their separate ways to their dorms. Namine was expecting Selphie and Olette to be bouncing off the walls if they ever found both of their roommates gone.

Sure enough, Namine was right. As she turned her key into the lock, she was greeted by a spastic Selphie.

"NAMINE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The brunette's angry face was closing in.

Namine pushed her back a bit. "Guys...calm down. I just...went to go find Kairi."

The red-head was still nowhere to be found about the dorm room. Olette quickly avoided Namine's explanation, pointing out the grass and dirt stains on her pants.

"Did you get into some kind of fight with someone? Oh my god are you okay?" Olette's hands were fluttering closely around the pale blonde as she checked for any signs of damage.

Namine sighed, reliving the events that had unfolded in her head. "It's a very long story guys. And you have to promise to never tell anyone. And don't freak out when I tell you what happened, because I'm okay."

Slowly but surely, the suddenly shy blonde began to spill out the events that took place. Selphie and Olette's eyes were both wide open as she got to the part about Seifer.

"Oh Nami please tell me he didn't! That dumb fucker!" Olette clasped her hands to her mouth, looking like she was about to cry.

"It's okay guys, he wasn't able to do anything. Because...Roxas saved me." Namine felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

Selphie's eyes immediately turned starry as she spilled out the entire event as though it were some romantic drama. "And then Roxas saved you, beating the shit out of Seifer! See? This is the perfect time for you guys to get together! It's destined. You gotta believe it now."

Namine sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Whatever Selphie. It's true, he beat the shit out of Seifer. But I don't know how 'destined' we supposedly are. I mean...he probably still has feelings for Aqua."

The pale blonde flashed back to the note. Oh, how wonderful it had been to receive something as personal as a note from him. But who knew what he was really thinking? A simple note didn't change anything.

"Namine! Are you blind? He saved you because he cares! No guy like Roxas would save any of these hoes here except you! He definitely likes you! And I agree with Selphie. How romantic of him to do such a thing." Olette sighed, envisioning Hayner coming to her rescue one day.

"You guys are both nutters. You can think whatever you wanna think, but I'm afraid he probably doesn't like me. He was just helping me...because...we're friends." Namine swallowed. She had just claimed the cornerstone that ruins people's hopes in relationships. The friendzone.

Olette and Selphie finally gave up trying to convince the blonde. It was hopeless, her doubts outweighed her confidence.

"Namine, I think you're really missing out on this chance." Selphie looked at the blonde, concerned.

Namine grasped her shirt nervously. Why did Roxas want to know about her past? Now things would definitely be awkward between them with the events of that night. "I...I dunno guys. I suppose I could always...try and talk to him."

Olette nodded firmly, planting her hands on her hips. "If he won't confront you, you should confront him."

The blonde nodded, although in all honesty, she most likely wouldn't try meeting him alone. Even if her life depended on it.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Roxas sat in his chair in his dorm, preparing for Sora to make his arrival. His plan was to take Sora's stash of drugs when he wasn't looking.

Soon enough, Sora came waltzing in, his eyes bloodshot. Undoubtedly high.

"Hey man...I just saw some weird shit outside." Sora was practically laughing, his mind lost against his will to the effects of the drugs.

Roxas gave a blank stare at Sora. "I'm sure you did."

Sora laid down on his bed, tossing his sweatshirt across the room. The crunch of the paper bag in the pocket could be heard as it landed on the room.

"Sometimes...I feel like we're just here because...we're...here ya know?" Sora was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide.

Roxas stared at him carefully, waiting for him to drift off into a stupor. "Yep...definitely know what you mean, Sora."

Sora rambled on, finally falling asleep after talking about paopu fruit and how he knew someone who was able to get high off of one. Roxas shook his head, making his way across the room to Sora's hoodie.

"Jesus Christ, Sora. There's enough shit in here to kill someone..." Roxas was whispering to himself as he looked inside the paper bag.

Sora stirred in his sleep, causing Roxas to freeze in a panic. After he drifted off again, Roxas slowly made his way outside the dorm.

"And now...to dispose of this shit." Roxas tucked the bag safely inside his jacket, heading off outside.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was laying quietly in her bed, trying to sleep. She sat up suddenly, remembering something.

"Olette! Come with me, I need you to see something." Namine jumped out of bed, putting her clothes back on.

Olette sleepily rolled over in her small bed, not wanting to get up. "Namine, can't it wait until morning?"

"No!" The blonde threw a pillow at her friend, heading for the door. "If we don't hurry, it might be gone!"

Olette groaned, pulling on her clothes while Namine urged her countless times to hurry up.

The grumpy brunette insisted that she was hurrying as fast as she could, pulling on her last sock as Namine shoved her out the door.

"Namine...I don't understand what all of this is about." Olette rubbed her eyes.

"Shh! Did you bring your phone?" Namine opened the door to exit the dorm building, heading towards the back of the campus.

"Of course I have my phone, I always have my phone. I still don't understand what you want."

Namine felt the smile spreading across her face as they approached the back of the dormitories. What she had hoped was still there, unconscious on the ground.

Olette's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Seifer passed out. "Oh my god...he has a pale ass!"

Namine snickered. "Indeed he does Olette. I thought revenge might pay a visit tonight for Seifer. I hope your camera takes good pictures."

Olette was laughing as she pulled her phone out, taking pictures of the passed out Seifer. After a few moments, Seifer stirred, his hat covering his eyes as he stood up.

"W...what...? Rai...damn..." Seifer tried standing, staggering around.

Olette giggled quietly, trying not to give away her voice. "Oh my god...Seifer has the tiniest dick I've ever seen.."

Namine covered her mouth to prevent from laughing aloud. "O...Olette...take a video..." the girls were both breathless.

Olette giggled once more, starting to record the drunk-like movements of Seifer.

He staggered more, still confused. "Rai...where the hell are you? I need...you to give me...a blow job..."

Namine and Olette both exchanged looks as their eyes widened with laughter. It seemed as though Rai tended to Seifer when he couldn't get any.

Seifer walked forward, his hat still covering his eyes. He collapsed once more, and Olette ended the video.

"Oh my god Nami! This video is gold, pure gold!" Olette was giggling more as she saved the video.

"We're gonna post it, and it'll get sooooo many views on our website!" Namine led the way back to the dormitories, Olette in tow.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec, I just need to add some touches to the video, and then I'll send it to you." Olette was smiling as she watched the video once again.

"Alright, catch ya back in the room." Namine pushed open the door, heading inside the girls' dormitory.

Olette was prepared to enter the dormitory when she heard voices heading towards the door from the other side of the building. Her curiosity got the best of her, causing her to hide behind the opposite wall.

"Xion...weren't you and Vanitas a thing anyways? I don't...wanna deal with this." The more muscular voice sounded like Hayner's. Apparently he was having a conversation with Xion.

Xion's light footsteps could be heard as she waited outside of the girls' dormitory. "Don't worry babe...Vanitas is with Riku anyways, he still thinks I'm supporting him."

"Xion..." Hayner's breath was caught suddenly. Olette peered behind the corner of the wall, noticing Xion's hand was placed against Hayner's pants.

Xion's hypnotic voice was winning him over. Olette could tell by his reactions. "Hayner...it'll be alright...besides...you like the sex you have with me."

Hayner was struggling to reply as she teased him with her strokes. Olette quickly turned back against the wall.

The brunette's eyes were clouded with tears. _That...that dirty hoe..._

Olette closed her eyes as she heard the explicit sounds of them kissing and having their way with each other.

"I'll see you later...tomorrow night?" Xion cooed.

Hayner scratched the back of his head, still unsure. "...sure."

Xion bid her goodbyes with Hayner, disappearing inside the girls' dormitory. Olette heard Hayner sigh in frustration.

"Damn it Xion...I wanna be over you."

Olette waited until Hayner's footsteps shuffled away to the boys' dormitory. The brunette came out of the shadows, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Anddddd that's the end of that. Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I got a job! So I've been quite busy as you can imagine. Anyways, the drama though! I hope you guys are enjoying how juicy the story is getting. It gets even jucier! **Hit me up with a review and let me know how it's doing!** Stay kawaii, happy reading!


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean you aren't going to be involved anymore?" Namine was looking at her brunette friend, Olette, suspiciously.

Olette's bloodshot eyes casted downward to the floor. Last night she had seen single-handedly one of the worst scenes of her life. Xion, stealing her crush, Hayner.

"Namine...I already told you. I can't stand that shit with Xion, I'm not fucking around anymore. She's a bitch. Too suspicious to trust." Olette shuffled her feet nervously. She didn't tell anyone what she had seen. She didn't want sympathy.

Namine surveyed her friend carefully. Ever since last night, Olette had been up. The brunette refused to state what was wrong. Namine was getting the feeling that Xion had something to do with it.

Lately, Xion had been getting on the pale blonde's nerves herself. There was something about the raven-haired girl that wasn't right. Wasn't trustworthy.

"Maybe I'll cut the shit with her. If I do, will you stay? We really need you Olette. More than we need Xion. You shouldn't let her get in the way."

Olette angrily stomped her foot, the pain from Xion's betrayal overpowering her. "She's a bitch Namine! I hate her! You hate her! Selphie hates her too! There was absolutely NO point in letting her in on this."

Namine was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst. Apparently Xion had done more damage than Namine knew about.

"Olette just calm down. I'll let her go. I'll find someway. It'll be alright. You can trust me on this...you were right, she's a bitch. I don't even know myself why I allowed her to work with us." Namine nervously clutched her bag close to her. How would she proceed without Xion threatening to tell?

Olette's gaze was still downcast. "Whatever Namine. I'm gonna go back to the dorm."

The girls' classes were over for the day, and it was time for the students to retreat to their normal after school activities. The pale blonde found herself wondering what her friend Roxas was up to.

"Well, I guess I'll study outside. There's no point in dealing with a pissy Olette in the same room as her."

Namine held her bag close that contained that night's homework, heading outside to one of the tables on campus. She passed the usual hangout groups that could be found outside; the jocks, the nerds, the druggies, and the hipsters.

The pale blonde opened a book of homework as she sat down at the concrete table.

Namine was working on her homework when she felt the presence of someone draw up beside her. She looked up, noticing her familiar pyromaniac friend, Axel.

Axel's usually calm emerald green eyes were more alert and curious than usual. "Hey...have you heard the 411 on Kai?"

Namine blinked her eyes, immediately getting annoyed at the mention of the red-head. "No...I haven't seen her all day. Why should I be concerned?"

Axel drummed his fingers on the flat concrete surface. "She found a way in."

Namine abruptly stopped writing with her pencil, looking up. There was a short silence before she spoke. "What? How could she of gotten in? She's pregnant, I thought the group wanted nothing to do with that."

"She's paying her debts. Sexually. The guys figured that since they don't get many opportunities, might as well now." Axel searched nervously in his pockets for his lighter, finding that he forgot to grab one.

Namine put her fingers up to her mouth, thinking. _Fuck...this changes the whole plan for me and Roxas.._

"And you're sure that it's her doing it? Axel, why didn't you prevent this kind of thing from happening? Don't you have some ground of your own?" Namine fumbled with her pencil.

"No, Nam, I'm afraid I don't. You know I'd love to help...but...the group needs as much business as possible. We're getting exceptionally less and less business because so many people have to be on the down low from the dean." Axel looked around nervously again.

Namine took notice of his tense posture. "What's up your ass?"

Axel looked around again carefully. "I'm not really supposed to be giving anything away outside of the ring. I'm telling you this because I knew you of all people would care about Kairi."

"Did. I did care."

Axel gave Namine a hard look. "Jesus, can't you guys ever keep your shit together between you two? You know she needs you. Even if she is a bitch, and has a shitty attitude.

Namine slammed her hand down against the concrete table, moving her face closer to Axel. "Listen, dumbass. You try being with that idiot for a day. Witness her decisions, and what she thinks is 'best' for herself. You'd try to avoid it too if you could!"

"Shh Namine!" Axel stood up nervously, looking around again. "Calm your shit...I understand how she is, I saw it firsthand when she came to us this morning. I never thought she'd sink this low, but she has. And I never thought the group would go through with something as stupid as this."

Namine spoke through gritted teeth. "Well you better fix it."

Axel gave her a longing look, wishing he could help. "I gotta bounce, Nam. I wish I could do something."

The pale blonde watched with a stone-cold expression as Axel made his leave. He disappeared into the small forest, where the only drug group on campus was located.

Namine slammed her books shut, picking up her bag as she stalked off to the dormitory.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

"Okay babe, I'll see you soon. We should definitely hang out soon."

Vanitas gave one last smile to his raven-haired girlfriend as he casually stated he would be off to the locker room.

Xion gave her best fake smile as she waved goodbye. She quickly wiped it off as the door to Vanitas's dorm closed.

"What a fucking dumbass."

The raven-haired girl practically drooled as she looked at all the available material her and Namine could use for the porn site. Make-it-your-destiny brand condoms, lube, and even a few obvious toys.

Xion was careful to place the items carefully in a bag, avoiding contact with her hands. She wanted to keep everything as preserved as possible. Plus, it was disgusting.

 _Vanitas is such an idiot. He thinks that after all this shit, I'm still gonna be cool and be his girlfriend.._

Xion's piercing blue eyes stared off for a moment. When she had learned the news of the leaked pictures online, she secretly was a bit heartbroken. Vanitas was the perfect boyfriend for her. He was a bully to everyone else, and hated almost everyone. Just like her.

Xion shoved more evidence into her bag angrily. "Dumbass Vanitas. You can't just throw me away like I'm trash. No one is on your side except your little pretty boy Riku."

After managing to fill her bag with enough contents to make Vanitas a huge laughing stock, Xion retreated from the dorm room. She headed to the girls' dormitory, prepared to show Namine what she found.

Namine was sitting at her laptop while Olette was reading on her bed. Selphie had be out as well as Kairi. Xion marched in, thrusting out the bag.

"I found the ultimate jackpot. Vanitas is so stupid to entrust me with the loose contents of his dorm room."

Namine bit her lip, throwing a glance at Olette. The brunette suddenly tried to bury herself further in her book as Xion entered.

"Olette, you better hurry down to the janitor's closet if you wanna get good photos. Vanitas just disappeared down there now." Xion sat down on Kairi's empty bed.

Olette scooted farther away down her bed even though Xion was across the room. The tension was rising.

Namine spoke up. "It's alright, we've gotten enough shots to keep our viewers interested on the website. We could also place pictures of the stuff you got."

Xion kept her gaze on Olette's hidden face. "What's with her? She moved away from me like I was a piece of shit."

"It's nothing, Xion. Just tell us what you were able to get."

Xion smirked. "Oh...I see. She's butthurt that I did in Hayner before she could. That's right, I saw you outside the other night."

Olette's fingers were visibly trembling against the cover of the book as she did her best to hide her face.

Namine was about to protest any further words from the raven-haired girl, but Xion stood up.

"It's only your own fault you know. Hayner came to my need. No one wanted him. Except you. But you never took your chance to tell him. That's your fault."

Xion took Olette's book away, revealing her watery emerald eyes.

"Xion stop being a bitch." Namine swatted the book out of the girl's hand, giving it back to Olette.

Xion glared hard at the both of them. "What? Can't take the heat? Well I suppose now is a good time as ever to tell you my thoughts of our little 'business' situation. I want total control. He's my boyfriend."

Namine stepped in between Xion and Olette as the brunette cowered on her bed. "You don't get to make the decisions around here. When we started this, I made it very clear that I had the control."

"Yeah, and now I want that control." Xion crossed her arms. Olette got up, running out of the room.

Namine stepped closer, her anger rising. "Well how about I just eliminate you from the group? Problem solved. No more bitch."

Xion laughed. "You need me, Namine. More than I need you. Besides, I could easily report our whole operation we have going on to the dean. Since no one else has the balls to speak up."

Namine bit her lip. She knew it was a bad idea to use Xion, but she had considered the thought anyways. She was regretting it.

"Fine...you can have control. But I'm gonna be the one editing the website. Not you, not anyone else. And just because you make a decision doesn't mean I have to go through with it."

Xion smiled, knowing she had won. "You do good business Namine."

And with that, the raven-haired girl made off with her leave. Namine watched as the door closed behind her.

"Dirty bitch! Ugh!" Namine kicked her bag in anger.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine was laying distressed on her bed when her cellphone started ringing. Olette still had run off somewhere, and neither Selphie nor Kairi had returned.

The pale blonde groaned as she read the caller ID: "Dad".

"Hello?"

"Namine, I have some very urgent news."

"What's that?" Namine rolled over, laying on her stomach. Her dad rarely ever called.

"Me and Miranda are getting married."

Namine felt her entire stomach drop. Miranda was her dad's girlfriend, and Namine totally hated her.

"I really hope you're kidding, dad. You didn't even try and put my feelings before yours. You know how I feel about her."

"Damn it Namine, I don't care! I'm trying to move on with my life, and you should consider doing it too! I've dated her for years and years now. Grow up."

"And I've hated her for years and years!" Namine sat up, anger and frustration rearing itself on her.

"You only made the situation worse when you said you didn't like her. You didn't even try, Namine. That's the problem with you. You don't try."

Namine balled her hands into fists, wanting to throw her phone across the room. "Listen here, _dad_. Unfortunately I have to call you that. You know damn good and well that she's a bitch. She never liked me, never said she liked me, never hugged me, and never tried to make me feel loved. She'll never be mom material. I needed a mom, and I _still_ need a mom. Looks like I won't be getting one no matter what you do!"

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. "Namine...I just wanted you to be happy for me. You never have been. And it's not like you have to see her all the time, only when you come home to visit."

"AND WHEN I VISIT IT'S ALWAYS ON A HOLIDAY, A DAY THAT SHOULD BE SPENT WITH REAL FAMILY! NOT HER! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO MOM BEING YOUR FIRST PRIORITY NO MATTER WHAT?! EVEN AFTER SHE DIED?!" The pale blonde was shaking now.

"She was my priority before you managed to take her away from me!"

Namine froze, the words from her father's rough voice echoing in her head. There were frantic apologies coming from the other end as her father realized the harsh words he had said.

"Namine...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I just got carried away. Hello? Please answer me Namine...I want you to be happy...I love y-"

Namine hung up the phone, tossing it on her bed. Everything was so empty now. Nothing else mattered but the silence that was revolving around the room.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Roxas was sitting in his swivel chair when he heard Sora burst into the dorm room.

"It's gone, bro! It's all gone! Oh god!" The brunette ran around the room frantically, tossing up shirts that were laying on the floor.

Roxas rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. He knew the brunette was referring to the "special" package he had received from his friends in the woods.

"Sora, please shut up."

Sora ignored him, practically crying. "Dude...all my shit is gone. I spent so much munny on it, it's not even hilarious. I had the best shit to get high on, and it's gone. Roxas, you have to help me."

Roxas threw down his pencil, getting mad. "Sora! If all you're gonna do is come in here and complain about your missing drugs, I'm leaving!"

Sora grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar. "Roxas...I need that shit. Bad. So bad. You don't understand what it's like to be addicted. You have to help me. Kai and I need that shit."

Roxas shoved him off. "Speaking of her, when are you gonna break the news to your guys' parents? You don't need drugs anyways."

Sora ignored him once more, digging through a pile of socks as he looked for his precious brown paper bag.

The disgruntled blonde picked up his homework, deciding that it would be best to study in the library. He left without bidding goodbye to Sora, his mind already on something else.

"Sora, you're such an idiot."

Roxas headed down the hallway, smiling at his own actions the night he had taken Sora's package.

 _Roxas carefully surveyed the outside of the campus grounds through the window before retreating outside. It was important that no one would see him, especially because of what he was about to do._

 _The blonde stepped outside, the late night cold air making him shudder. Crickets and other chirping insects could be heard as his shoes softly crunched under the grass and fallen leaves, signalling fall was approaching._

 _Roxas carefully made his way towards the familiar patch of woods that could be seen among the backside of the campus. He clutched his possession against his side, trying to dim the sound of the crackling paper._

 _"Stupid Sora...we'll see just how you do now without your 'medicine'."_

 _The stealth blonde made his way to the edge of the woods, cocking his ears to listen for any signs of the group of drug dealers that resided in the woods. After making out that the group's location was far away from his spot, Roxas carefully grabbed the bag out from the inside of his jacket. He tossed it gingerly into the woods, hoping it was well hidden._

 _"Farewell, harmful chemicals and idiotic decisions."_

 _Roxas snickered as he practically lunged his way back to the dorm, eager to stay hidden._

Roxas opened the doors of the library, sitting down at an abandoned table. He decided to get out his phone, alerting his pale blonde friend the whereabouts of Sora and Kairi's drugs. He was eager to end the idiotic couple's decisions.

 _To: Namine_

 _Hey, I got rid of Sora's "prize" he purchased the other day for him and Kairi's pleasures. Now it's up to you to see what you can accomplish with her._

Roxas's thumb hovered over the send button, pressing down. He eager for Namine to end Kairi's stupidity, but mainly just eager to even get to talk to the pale blonde.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine had her face hidden in her pillow, still wallowing in the pity from her father's words when her phone beeped. She picked it up, her spirits brightening as she noticed it was from Roxas.

The pale blonde laughed for the first time in what seemed like hours, reading Roxas's message.

"Oh Sora, you're such an idiot."

Her phone made the familiar typing indication sound as she began to respond. She had a plan for Kairi's ultimate downfall when it came to her supplies for drugs.

Namine scrolled through her contacts list, looking for her red-head friend Axel's number. She quickly typed him a text, wanting to meet outside at one of the tables on campus.

The blonde got up, leaving the empty dorm room as she headed down the halls to retreat outside. She sat down at the concrete table, trying to be discreet. The conversation she was about to have would be dangerous.

Namine was looking at the tiny fragments of rock molded into the concrete on the table when her bright red-haired friend showed up. As if on que, he reached into his pocket instinctively to light up a cigarette.

"What's up Nams? You've never called me here before on such a secret mission!" The fiery red-head joked.

Namine rolled her eyes, motioning for him to sit down. She leaned in close to him.

"I have...a bit of a problem. I don't know if anyone else knows about this in your guys' little group, but Kairi...sort of...has a bun in the oven."

Axel's emerald eyes lit up as he gave a chuckle. "Well...never knew she had it in her."

Namine gave him a blank annoyed look for his lame intended pun.

Axel waved his hands. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I knew. Anytime we ever have personal issues with a customer, we spread the word around among each other. Just so we don't sell and have a possible lawsuit on our hands."

"Axel, you've already got a lawsuit on your hands just by selling the shit. I think you're in a little too far now to avoid that." Namine did a mental face palm.

Axel puffed some cigarette smoke out of his mouth. "These conditions are much different than selling it alone. We can't be selling to pregnant girls. It's bad for business anyways. But yes, I heard Namine. And boy did everyone hear."

Namine examined her nails casually. "So...if all you guys supposedly know, how come it hasn't gotten around school? I mean, considering everyone in your little drug dealer group knows."

"We don't meddle in other people's affairs. Besides, we have to keep secret. For the business. Anyways, she's been all up our asses, trying to get what we can. We just keep refusing to sell."

Namine bit her lip. "So...when's Marluxia scheduled to arrive back?"

Axel paused on puffing on his cigarette. Marluxia's situation was a touchy subject when it came to the group of drug dealers.

"We...don't know yet. All I know is that I hate the dirty bastard who made up those lies! Marluxia definitely shouldn't have any sexual assault charges on him."

The anger was practically radiating off of Axel like heat. Namine looked away, knowing how bad Marluxia actually was. Axel never believed the guy to be a molester.

"Is there...maybe a way you could help me with fixing Kairi's problem? It'd have to be between us though." Namine drummed her fingers on the table.

Axel puffed on his cigarette once more. "Sure, Nami. Just tell me what to do, and I'll get to it. Got it memorized?"

Namine nodded, carefully choosing her words. "I need you to tell the group that you discovered Kairi snitched on Marluxia."

At this, Axel lost his casual posture, leaning forward. His voice was desperate, a tone normally foreign to his lips. "Namine...you know that definitely won't sit well with the guys. She'll be shunned from us. They'll all hate her."

"And that's exactly what she needs. To be shunned from her addiction. You guys are the only source she has. If we take that away from her, it would be the ultimate downfall for her. Just tell them it was her!" Namine's voice was lowering to a forced whisper.

"Namine, she's been a customer of ours for so long they'll never believe it was her who landed Marluxia in the big house. I can't just tell everyone it was her with no evidence. This is a very sensitive subject for my guys. Marluxia was one of us, and he's gone. Serving his time that he doesn't deserve." Axel angrily flicked his smoked cigarette to the side, grabbing another.

"Put the pieces together, Axel. She's been sex hungry since the beginning of her and Demyx's friendship. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't do all these pointless drugs. Just tell them that one time she was planning on hooking up with Marluxia for drugs when he got rough with her and she got scared. Lie even more if you have to. I don't care what else you have to say to them. This baby needs to survive, and not become an addict at birth."

Axel tasted the crisp smoke from the cigarette, thinking deeply as he looked at the sky. "You're killing me, Nam. All this shit you're doing for her, and she won't even talk to you. But you're clever. They'll definitely cut her off once I tell them that. And anyone close to her, including Sora most likely. I tell you what, they won't be getting shit for a long time."

Axel and Namine chuckled together, imagining Sora and Kairi begging anyone they could find for drugs.

"Thanks Axel. I know this is a personal subject for you, but I needed some type of solution. I can't let her do these drugs knowing that the kid is at risk. And Sora has been supplying her with some of his own. What dumbasses." Namine ran her hands over her face.

Axel tossed his second finished cigarette aside, standing up to leave. "I'll be sure to throw that information in, too. Saïx will definitely not be happy about that. Later Nams, I'll let you know how it goes."

After bidding their goodbyes, Namine watched Axel's figure disappear towards the back of the campus buildings, most likely heading to the woods.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine had long returned to the dorm room when one by one, her dorm mates made their return.

Selphie walked in, chirping happily about the new attention that the porn website was receiving. Her and Namine conversed until Olette sulked in, making her arrival.

Olette's eyes were puffy from crying about the experience with Xion after she had fled the room.

"Olette, where did you run off to?" Namine stood up to approach the girl.

Olette wiped her wet eyelashes, her green eyes filled with pain. "I just...went outside the rest of the day to clear my mind. I mean...it's no big deal what she did...I'm just...a coward.."

Namine patted her friend comfortingly on the back. "Nonsense, Olette. I agree that Xion was being a complete 100% bitch."

After a few more pep talks and insults thrown at Xion, the three girls decided to turn in for the night, considering they had classes to attend to the next day.

The girls had settled in for bed long after Kairi decided to make her appearance, angrily turning the lights on.

"Who the fuck took Sora's shit?" She stomped her foot angrily, causing her roommates to groan.

Namine rubbed her eyes, feeling blinded by the light. "What the fuck Kairi? Just go to bed."

Kairi threw her pillow angrily at the blonde. "Who the fuck took it?! You guys were the only ones to know we were ever doing that shit! It was one of you!"

Selphie and Olette exchanged, frightened glances. They knew things would only turn bad from here.

Namine threw aside her sheets, getting up. "Okay Kairi. Clearly you're going to act like the biggest bitch here. The only thing I can tell you is that we don't know where your shit is."

Kairi's face was red with anger and demand. "You're bullshitting me, Namine. I know how you are. You're trying to sabotage everything for me and Sora. Well guess what? I have you figured out! Now why don't you just go lay down, and cry about your dead mother?"

Namine took a step closer, her nose practically touching Kairi's. "Listen Kairi...you and your little bullshit needs to stop.." Kairi was fearful as Namine advanced on her, "now, I'm going to give you very clear instructions on as to what you're going to do. You...are going to stop...bitching...and complaining...and lay..the fuck down...and go to bed.." Namine prodded her finger on Kairi's chest each pause for emphasis.

Kairi was at a loss for words as she felt defeated, giving a simple nasty glare to Namine as she hid herself in the sheets on her bed. Namine glared back as she made her way to her own bed, laying down.

After a few moments of tension-filled silence, Olette got up, making her way to the dorm door. She announced that she was going to the bathroom after being questioned by both Selphie and Namine.

The fragile brunette slowly closed the door to the dorm, trying to keep it as quiet as possible once shut. She made her way down the hallway, searching for the door that would lead her out of the girls' dormitory building.

Once free into the darkness of the night, after departing with the doorknob, Olette allowed her yielding tears to run free. Her bare feet crunched underneath the grass as she ran, not knowing where to go.

The distressed brunette sat close to the entrance of the woods, making sure to stay clear from the group of drug dealers that were known to dwell in the darkness of the trees.

Olette curled up, crying from the pain she had experienced the past few days. Xion had been the only enemy on her mind. Ever since the innocence in her heart had been ripped away, the brunette couldn't stop feeling heartache.

Of course, the menacing raven-haired girl had made sure to give Olette extra taunting glances the past few days, making the brunette feel hopeless.

Over the past few days, Olette hadn't mentioned her feelings of loathing and regret to any of her friends. She wanted to heal on her own time, but she now knew that this just wasn't possible to do.

Olette was in the middle of a grief-stricken sob when she heard a rustling sound. She looked up, noticing what looked to be the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from a bush in the woods. She pulled it out, finding it to be much heavier than she expected. She soon realized that it was a paper bag, the continents inside very noticeable.

Olette blinked away the tears in her eyes, peering in the bag. She stared for a moment, realizing the advantage she had stumbled upon.

With the contents carefully hidden under a light jacket, she sprinted back inside to the dorm. She chose the closet next to the girls' locker room to convey her plan. The brunette peered into the bag once more, finding tiny capsules that were undoubtedly most likely intended for drug use.

Olette ran her hand along the cold concrete floor for a moment, taking in the scene around her thoroughly.

 _Is this really the last view I want to see of my life...?_

Olette took a deep breath, shoving her hand into a plastic baggy, grabbing a handful of the tiny capsules, hesitating a moment before shoving them forcefully down her throat. She continued until she had emptied what had to be at least 2 whole bags of capsules.

Olette blinked her emotionally broken emerald eyes, staring up at what was becoming the fuzzy single lightbulb that was hung in the closet.

* * *

And that's the end of that! More cliffhangers! You thought I was done, didn't you? Welp, sorry to say there will be more cliffhangers to come. This was such an emotionally serious chapter, I'm sorry if you were kind of taken aback or if you were hoping for a more comedic one. Stay tuned for more climatic endings! **Leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing!** Happy reading, stay kawaii!


	18. Chapter 18

Helloooooo everyone. I am back, and now I have deleted the contents of my previous chapter 18 because it was a summary of whether I should continue with this series or not. I have decided that for the sake of not wanting to start another story and for the sake of the fans that have already been eager with this story that I am continuing. Just don't expect very recent updates. ;-; I know it's complicated and frustrating, but that is how it is looking for me right now.

Thanks!  
-ChibiNam

* * *

Axel's boots made small crunching noises on the frosty grass as he made his way across the school campus to the woods. _How...how would it come to be? This discussion could be the end of my career, or worse, my life_...

The red-head stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a noise coming from within the forest; a noise like a brown paper bag.

"Hello?"

There was no answer as Axel called out into the avoid of the night. He shook his head, walking on towards his destination.  
Once he had turned around, a small figure had quietly fled the woods at a stance that indicated they had a package of some sort under their jacket.

Marching further into the woods, Axel could hear distant voices growing louder as he got deeper into their naturistic home. Soon enough, Axel emerged, lit by the firelight of a bonfire. Voices of recognition called out to him as he headed towards his main destination: Saix.

Rock music was playing softly from a stereo on a broken picnic table that had been dragged into the woods. A giant,  
circular space had been paved in the woods from the feet of many newcomers and goers as groups of people were hung out around the ground, casually smoking or in conversation.

At the head of the whole operation, Saix was surrounded by practically fully sexually exposing-clothed girls. They all halted in their conversation as Axel made his way up. Saix looked up, a giant visible "X" scar just between his eyebrows. His blue hair glowed almost black in the firelight.

"Axel."

"Your majesty." Axel puffed mockingly on his current cigarette.

Saix's yellow eyes showed no sign of humor. "You have came and gone very often. More often than usual."

Axel shifted his weight onto his right foot. "I've got business in other parts than this. You knew how it was going to be from the beginning. And it's that way now."

"Yes, but if you don't catch yourself, you'll wander into quite a dark place."

The red-head shifted his weight onto his other foot, feeling nervous. "I've come with news...regarding Marluxia."

Saix's eyes shifted slightly, giving off the hint that he was very interested.

As if he had said it aloud for all to hear, almost everyone in the woods had quieted, giving their attention to Axel.

"Have you yet found the culprit?" Saix finally decided to embark on this question.

Axel puffed momentarily on his cigarette. _How can I come to say it? I'm putting another person's life in danger just by claiming this..._

Saix's eyebrows tightened. "You're not coming with false evidence are you, Axel?"

The spikey red-head shook himself out of his trance. "No sir...the culprit...it's Kairi."

Silence was ringing loudly throughout the group except for the stereo. Saix stared at Axel as if he were going to laugh.

"Kairi? That dingy red-head mutt? Not even the slightest chance, Axel."

Axel swallowed, his emerald eyes shiny. "It's true. Ever since the denial of her service, she's been edgy to get back at us."

"That's impossible, Marluxia was gone before she was even accepted into the business." Saix laced his fingers together.  
The slanky girls around him gave Axel a look.

Axel paused, seeing his fault in his plan. "She knew we were selling before she even came to us...she got a hold of Marly one day in the hallway, and he agreed to supply her for sexual favors. He suggested they meet up somewhere...she filed charges against him in attempted rape because he supplied her with littlier than what they agreed."

Saix's eyes darted to the bonfire. They glowed brightly as he contemplated the situation. There was no denying that it would sound like something Marluxia would put together as a way to deal. "And you're certain that it was her? Not some measley call-girl that he would easily forget the next day?"

Axel nodded, his eyes stone cold. The deed had been done, and Kairi's reputation and possibly life would be over soon.

Saix laced his fingers again, taking everything into thought. "She'll have to be dealt with."

RxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxR

"Namine! Namine get up, oh god!" Selphie was shaking her pale-blonde friend rapidly.

Namine's bright blue eyes blinked open lazily. "W...what?"

"Namine, please awaken. There is an urgent matter."

At the sound of the dean's voice, Namine sat straight up. "What is it?"

Selphie's emerald eyes were in tears. "She's...she's done it. Oh god, we should've asked where she was going, should have checked on her when she didn't come back, should have...should have..." Selphie broke off into sobs.

Namine looked from Selphie to the dean, confused. "What's happened?"

"Olette. She's been found, overdosed."

Namine's feet touched the floor in a flash as she hopped out of bed. "What?! Where is she?! We gotta see her!" The blonde ran out into the hallway, leaving the dean's protests behind her. She didn't get far, blocked by the line of students hanging around in the hallway, all seeing what what the commotion was about.

Flashing ambulance lights could be seen down the hallway outside the windows by the office. Namine pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, determined to get one last look at Olette before she was whisked away.

"Namine! Namine no!" Axel was fighting his way through the crowd as well, trying to get ahold of the blonde as she pushed her way through the front doors into the cold night.

"OLETTE!" Namine screamed, noticing her friend's body on the gurney as the EMTs proceeded to fold the wheels up and push it into the back of the ambulance. Olette's complexion was so cold it had turned slightly blue.

"OLETTE! NO, PLEASE!"

Axel's arms were suddenly contained around Namine's torso, holding her back. The blonde screamed and kicked, fighting with all her might against her friend.

"Namine! You can't! You can't help her!" Axel was yelling over his female friend's screams.

Namine's body became weak from fighting back. She started sobbing gently. "Olette..."

Axel held her firmly as the ambluance quickly drove away. "Namine...you can't."

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Once contained back into their dorms, Selphie and Namine sat down sulkily, their eyes both red from crying.

The last of the teachers filed out from the room, having checked every nook and cranny. The dean had ordered a complete drug search of all rooms from top to bottom.

Namine was fumbling with her fingers nervously, debating on what could have possibly led Olette to do such a terrible thing.

Selphie was blabbing between her sobs. "M...may...maybe it was...b...b..beecause of..X..Xion..."

The pale blonde sat up instantly. "Oh my god Selphie...you're right. It was Xion...Xion compelled her to do it. Olette must've been grieving about losing the attention of Hayner."

Selphie blew her nose for the one hundredth time, surrounded by several boxes of kleenex at the ready to be opened. Tidus had paid a visit to the girls' dorm upon hearing of the incident an gladly donated them to Selphie. "But..why couldn't she just tell us of the problem? We could've supported her..."

Namine hung her head. "It wasn't her, it was us. Or maybe me. I just wanted to brush the entire thing off, I wanted her to stop because Xion was a valuable help to our whole business we had going on. I should've brushed Xion off. Just stopped the entire thing."

Selphie looked sadly out the window. Her and Olette had been the best of friends all throughout their schooling and were never seen apart hardly ever. They were practically connected at the hip.

Namine was about to offer her support when Kairi emerged into the dorm room for the first time. She slowly closed the door, glancing nervously at both of her roommates.

Namine tossed her hair haughtily, annoyed. "So I see you finally decided to pay your respects to us after Olette almost died. Glad to see you could give an effort to come here. Or maybe you're just getting something and leaving."

Kairi glared her violet eyes at the blonde. "Of course, as soon as I walk into the room, you have to go and say something as insulting as that."

"Well you should've been here, Kairi. Where the fuck where you?! Where were you whenever Olette was mentally pleading for help?! Probably out, getting high with your stupid boyfriend!" Namine waved her arms wildly about.

"Namine, no. Just let it go guys, we should respect Olette's absence...especially in the state she's in.." Selphie quickly tried to intervene.

"Shut it, Selphie!" Kairi balled her hands into fists. "Everyone knows about me, about my secret. About the unfortunate situation currently growing in my stomach. I have enough problems as it is, and I can't deal with you yelling at me every single day because of something I do that is unapproving to you. You don't know me, you don't know my life!"

Selphie slunked back from Kairi's rude outburst while Namine just stared in disbelief at her yelling ex-friend.

"Kairi...I can't believe you. You have changed so much into the bitchest person. I always thought you were better than this, better than the drugs. But I guess not. And I can't believe you'd sink as low to call your potential baby an unfortunate situation. This is probably why Sora didn't want to stay in the first place...he realized how crazy you are in reality!" It was Namine's turn to ball her fists as she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Kairi swallowed the knot in her throat, going quiet. She quickly grabbed a few things and then threw open the dorm door violently. She didn't know where she was going to go, or what she was going to do. She just needed to get away from the dorm temporarily.

The red-head retreated down the hallway quickly, avoiding the teachers' outbursts as they protested her going outside. The campus was currently on lock down until they found the source and evidence that caused Olette's overdose.

Kairi threw open the front door and ran outside past the trees and shrubs, running towards the woods. _I can't go back there...I'm not accepted anymore from the gang..._

Instead of proceeding on, the young girl took a detour. Kairi ran into the thicker part of the woods, making sure that the tall concrete buildings of the school were as far out of view as possible. Crying, she sat down against a tree trunk,  
holding her posessions she had hastily collected from the dorm before retreating outside.

"Oh god Olette...I'm...so sorry..."

Kairi's sobs were silenced as she heard the crackling of leaves and branches. Someone was coming.

She buried herself farther aganist some bushes, trying to figure out which direction the footsteps were coming from.

"Geez, Saix...why would you make me venture all the way out here...AHHHH IT'S A BUG!"

Kairi looked around in fear as she heard the person yell, then immediately recognized it as Demyx's voice. Her heart beat faster than ever, knowing that if she was ever caught around one of the gang members again, it wouldn't be good.

"Kairi? Is that...you?" Demyx's squinted his bright blue eyes as he emerged into the small clearing.

Kairi trembled behind the bush, not wanting to get caught.

"Kai...it's okay Kai, I won't let anyone know that I ran into you." Demyx squatted down, his mullet swaying from the wind. "How did you make it all the way out here? I ran into so many bugs it was disgusting! Not to mention all the branches practically tearing my clothes apart.."

Slowly, Kairi emerged from the bushes, her face red and irritated from the heavy crying. Demyx's face fell at once as he saw the upset look on the girl.

"Are you okay? Oh, I bet I know. It was that girl...Olette, right? I'm really sorry...I figured that she was one of your friends," Demyx gave his most sincere look.

Kairi wiped her eyes gently, looking him. "Thanks Demyx, I needed a bit of sympathy. Hey...do you think that maybe the gang would be willing to let me back in soon? I'm really down in the dumps, and I need a fix. Even if I'm only allowed as a customer, I'd be more than happy to be able to visit the hangout again.."

Demyx's face grew pale as he remembered the words Saix had preached to them last night. He stood up abruptly, immediately regretting the sympathy he had given Kairi. "Oh...no. They never will. Ever again."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows together as she stood up as well, confused at Demyx's attitude change. "Why not? I thought you liked me...or at least it seemed like you did just 10 seconds ago."

Demyx had his arms crossed, looking the other direction. "I know how you feel about Marly. What a terrible thing to do to him, all because of your wants and needs. Poor Mar Mar."

"What the hell are you talking about? Marluxia is in jail, I've never even spoken to him." Kairi gave another confused look.

"You're darn right you've never spoken to him. Not since you landed him in the big house!" Demyx pouted, giving him the signature qualities of a 5-year-old that he often displayed.

The female red-head was in disbelief at the words she was hearing. "Demyx, what are you even talking about? I've never even talked to the guy! There's no possible way that it would've been my fault for sending him to jail!"

Demyx stomped his boots back towards the way he came. "Goodbye, Kairi."

Kairi stared at Demyx's quickly disappearing back. She blinked quietly, quite confused as to what the situation she just endured was.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Namine slammed her book closed for the fifth time in 20 minutes. There was no possible way she could concentrate on doing any type of homework or studying with Olette on her mind. Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day, but there was still much to do in terms of keeping up with her grades.

Selphie was slumped in her desk chair, slowly turning pages in her schoolbooks every once-in-a-while, not absorbing any information contained on the pages.

"That's it. I've gotta find her, I've gotta confront her about it. I can't just keep hiding in the dark while she goes off and lives her life, especially now since she decided she wanted total controll of our website. I just can't have it!" Namine slammed her piles of books down, making to leave the room.

Selphie looked up, her eyes red. "Should we just abandon the website? It's caused enough trouble as it is...I'm sure that Xion is suffering enough knowing that Vanitas had been gay the whole time and was secretly cheating on her.."

"Are you kidding me, Selphie? What the hell? Since when were you on Xion's side?! She's the one that caused Olette to commit that act of suicide! She was the reason, SHE took Hayner! She knew damn good and well that Hayner meant everything to the poor brunette. She did it as sabotage, she wants to ruin us to take over the website and use it as a way to continue embarrassing people around school!" Namine laced up her shoes, putting her jacket on.

"Namine...I don't think I can do it anymore. Not until I know that Olette will be okay. She...she took a lot of pills,  
Namine...a lot..." Selphie's emerald eyes had teared up once more, indicating another wave of fresh crying was coming on.

"I'm going to end this right now. And first, we'll start with Xion."

Before Selphie could make any further protests, Namine marched out the dorm door. She trudged down the hallway, looking for anyone who would know the location of Xion.

"You!" Namine grabbed Vanitas by the shirt collar as he was heading for the cafeteria. "Where's your stupid girlfriend?!  
Tell me!" She shook him firmly.

Vanitas's yellow eyes were wide with fear as he saw the violent side that broke out from the blonde. "T..the girls' locker room! She said she was going to shower...please don't hurt me.."

Namine let him go reluctantly, storming down the hall towards the girls' locker room without a moment's notice. She threw open the heavy door, causing the group of girls lined up at the sinks to pause while doing their makeup, turning to look her way.

The blonde quickly scanned the faces of the girls, ignoring their shocked or questioning looks. She spotted a raven-haired girl changing clothes behind a row of lockers. Namine quickly made her way between the rows of lockers, emerging behind the last one. "You bitch!"

Xion's head appeared through the collar of her shirt as she managed to pull it over her head. Her bright blue eyes were surprised, then relaxed. "Uh oh, me."

Namine balled her fists angrily. "You make me sick."

Xion looked behind Namine, pointing out the attention the blonde was attracting. "Looks like we have a bit of a crowd."

The angry blonde turned around, glaring at all the girls. "Well? Get out! Can't you see this is an important conversation that doesn't concern any of you?!"

The group of girls jumped as Namine's voice echoed off the walls, scrambling to get their things and leave. Namine waited to hear the door shut one last time as every girl filed out into the hallway.

"What, did you come in here to beat me up? Didn't want any evidence or witnesses?" Xion casually began to put the rest of her clothes on, observing herself in the miniture magnetic mirror on her locker door.

"You did this. You ruined her, you know you did. The only reason she was so upset was because you had to go and be the cruel bitch you are."

Xion rolled her eyes as she applied her lipstick. "Oh please. Hayner was already a problem for her, I just rubbed salt in the wounds. It was her fault for not stepping up before I did and trying to win him over herself."

"Of course you'd say something like that...what would you know about relationships anyways? Nothing. You're just a no-good homewrecker. You do your absolute best to make sure that no girl here has a successful relationship."

At this, the raven-haired girl slammed her locker shut. "Don't go pointing your finger at me! Whose to say you haven't caused this problem? Telling her to get over her puppy-crush with Hayner in the first place. This was all your doing."

Namine bared her teeth, angry. "You were the one in the first place who knew that she liked him. I can't believe that you would even do something as rude as that. But I guess you are pretty low. Back to the point. I didn't come here to rage at you about Olette, I came here to claim back my ownership."

Xion laughed out loud. "You came here for the ownership of the website again? Hell no! Never again. You gave me the permission to be in charge of everything, and you're not going to get it back. At least not so easily. Remember our little deal? I could easily end this just as I easily started it."

"You didn't start the website, I did. So therefore I have the right to post and edit anything that goes onto it. I guess since you don't want to cooperate, I can just easily delete the website altogether and then there won't be any evidence of it in the first place."

Xion's fists closed tightly. "You wouldn't...I thought we were doing this as a way to get back at Vanitas."

Namine narrowed her eyes. "It seems a lot like this website has only caused us trouble. Vanitas doesn't seem to care that his sexuality is out of the closet anymore anyways. And neither do you, since you continue being his girlfriend."

"You can't delete it! It's the one thing that makes me feel satisfaction. That dumb idiot betrayed me behind my back, and I've gone to so much effort to collect as much information as possible. Especially with dealing with his lies of loving me and everything about me. I'm not going to give up this idea. This idea is pure gold, and I have to give you credit for coming up with the idea for the website. It will have all been for nothing!" Xion's bright blue eyes were piercing as she stared at the blonde.

"Maybe the website matters to you, but it seems to be another factor for your satisfaction. I'm definitely not going to give you that satisfaction along with stepping on every person at this school. It's over Xion, I'm going to delete it. I just thought I'd try and convince you to give me total control again, but since you won't listen I'll be forced to delete it."

"Fine!" Xion angrily crossed her arms. "Fine, you can have all the glory again as usual. But just know, that if you try and make any type of slip up, I'll immediately head over to the dean's office. It's just around the corner, Namine. Don't try and hurt me with your own ideas."

Namine glared back at Xion as the raven-haired girl exited the girls' locker room. The discussion had went more successful that Namine had intended it to go, despite Xion's empty threats of blowing their cover to the dean.

RxNxRxNxRxNxR

Kairi had picked another bug off her skirt for the tenth time, rencountering the situation that she had witnessed with Olette just last night. She was still crouched down in the dirt in the woods, shocked from the words that had came out of Demyx's mouth nearly hours ago.

"Oh Olette...I should've done something, I'm so dumb. But...it was for the best..for my needs..."

 _Kairi angrily stomped down the hallway, the heat from Namine's insults still burning clearly into her mind._

 _"Stupid Namine. What a bitch. I can't find anything to get me high enough to forget about it!" Kairi glanced at the door of the closet next to the girls' locker room. She could see a tiny crack of light emmitting from the bottom as if someone were inside._

 _Kairi opened the door quickly, disappearing inside as the light illuminated the dark hallway momentarily. "Hello-?" Kairi gasped at the scene that was on the floor. Olette, seemingly passed out, was clutching what seemed to be an empty little sandwich bag._

 _"Olette!" Kairi bent down on her knees quickly, observing Olette's body. Her pulse was weak and her skin was cold. "Don't worry, I'll get you some help..."_

 _Kairi glanced down at the paperbag located on the floor. She gingerly picked it up, peering inside. "Holy shit..." Inside the bag, 2 more bags of bills were located at the bottom._

 _The red-head looked reluctantly at Olette and then the paper bag. "But...this is the stash me and Sora have been looking for since forever..if I come to the dean with this in my posession and Olette's state, I'll be sacked for sure."_

 _Olette's breathing was slowly becoming weaker as her complexion turned more pale by the minute. Kairi chewed her lip nervously, glancing back and forth between her choices._

 _"I'm sorry Olette, I just can't give up. Once an addict, always an addict, ya know?" Kairi scrambled to pick up the stray pills that had been dropped on the floor in Olette's nervous struggle. Before leaving, Kairi stared momentarily at Olette's unmoving body. She then opened the door, slamming it shut quickly as she tried to convince herself she never saw the situation._

 _Kairi krept quietly down the hall to Sora's dorm, the package tucked under her jacket cautiously._

Kairi's violet eyes became watery as she looked up at the orange sky as the sun was setting. "Olette...I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it...I just needed it too much."

After her hasty getaway, Sora had agreed with Kairi to hide their stash once again back in the dorm room. Before fleeing outside into the woods, she had grabbed it back from the boys' dorm rooms upon hearing of the inspections by the teachers.

Hearing the crinkling of the bag under her jacket, Kairi cautiously brought it out into her view. "Now where am I going to put you? There will be too many inspections due to Olette's fiasco..."

* * *

ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD there you have it. The 18th chapter! (The actual chapter instead of me just contemplating if I even want to continue on with the story) I hope that you enjoyed FINALLY reading the continuation of that cliffhanger you guys were stuck on for so long! Again, I'm really sorry about the wait, I just get so busy during certain times of the year and I just find myself having absolutely no time to do anything anymore. **Leave me some feedback!** **Post a comment/review on this chapter and let me know how I'm doing!** Have a great day and happy reading! \\(^_^)/

-ChibsNami


End file.
